


Sánguinum Bestia

by RetardismoColoquial



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Multi, Torture, drama/tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetardismoColoquial/pseuds/RetardismoColoquial
Summary: Todos tem dúvida sobre a idade de Lilia Vanrouge. Até sua voz denúncia a idade existencial. Nem mesmo os livros de história ajudam... E existe bom motivos dele estar naqueles livros.
Kudos: 10





	1. 1475 d.A.

.....Ano de 1475, depois da morte de Santa Anna.....

Berlimon.

Esse nome tão crescente na boca de caravanas. Uma ideia impossível, em teoria, desabrochava na frente dos maiores mercantes dos reinos. Os novos projetos de arquitetura, artes, ciências começaram a surgir pelas ruas de pedra, uma fagulha de potência surgiu e atraiu milhares de pessoas ao local do futuro desenvolvimento e progresso. Com Berlimon, surgiu uma nova palavra no vocabulário popular, cidade, as cidades começaram a surgir e a plausível paz surgiria após uma Era de Trevas.

Mas para os tutelares da cidade não é uma tarefa fácil, a família Vanrouge sabe muito bem quem são os seus vizinhos de território, eles sabiam que a expansão da cidade entrou no domínio das criaturas mágicas, o Vale dos Espinhos, nome dado pelos mais românticos em literatura. Sabiam do perigo de intriga, temiam um novo conflito entre humanos e faes, mesmo que os humanos afirmarem seu domínio em todas as terras sem papel. Por isso, o tutor da cidade, Duque de Vanrouge, treinava os filhos na arte da batalha.

\- Wow! Cuidado aí!- gritou um jovem alto de cabelos negros, protegeu-se a tempo do golpe de espada do seu adversário. Era normal o barulho de lâminas em treino no pátio de treino dos tutores de Berlimon.

\- Fufufu... Um inimigo não se segura em batalha, irmão!- avançou um jovem baixo com o similar cabelo escuro do outro, em termos sendo seu irmão. Os filhos do Duque em toda manhã treinavam, buscavam a perfeição do embate, mesmo por um soldado humano ou criatura mística.

Duas jovens olhavam com admiração a disputa amigável entre irmãos. A mais jovem das duas parecia que as estrelas refletiam em seus olhos, pois passava em sua mente apenas uma única coisa com aquela luta: Lilia Vanrouge será seu marido, óbvio daqui alguns anos, mas ele seria. No começou pensava em negar o casamento forçado, mas ao perceber a escolha do pai, ficou mais em silêncio com a ideia. Camilla de Carlolingio não poderia negar, apesar da baixa estatura, um jovem belo e saudável, além de respeitoso e cavalheiro. Ao ouvir passos atrás de si, virou-se e curvou em referência. O seu futuro sogro apareceu.

\- Chega por hoje, meus filhos... - os dois pararam a luta e curvaram-se em respeito ao pai- Logo, o almoço estará na mesa, vão se limpar, não quero vocês cheirando suor na frente dos pais de suas noivas!- e foi embora para resolver outros assuntos.

\- Incrível, vocês dois! Nem nenhum conseguiria derrotar vocês dois!- disse Camilla, trazendo um lenço para o Lilia.

\- Obrigado, senhorita Camilla. - Lilia agradeceu o gesto. Já fazia um mês da estadia da filha do Conde de Carlolingio na residência Vanrouge, essa menina seria sua futura esposa. A jovem de cabelos dourados sempre sorria e, ás vezes, meio tonta. Ele não quis ofender. O próprio sabia que daria um bom marido, mas um casamento de amor, ele negaria. Não sentia nada sobre a pobre jovem, mas não tinha coragem de dizer, em seus olhos poderia ver o seu amor. Internamente, Lilia suspirou em derrota.

Pelo menos o irmão tinha sorte, Magnus casou-se com Doroteia, filha de um mercante bem influente na região, havia amor entre eles, até os empregados comentavam. Um casal raro entre as casas dos nobres.

\- Lilia... Na próxima vez, com certeza, tu me mata... - suspirou seu irmão, sua esposa ria com a afirmação. Ela até pensou em estar viúva com aquela batalha. Lilia ria do seu próprio jeito.- Ri direito...Caramba...- andou para longe com sua esposa, ambos com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Esses dois... Nem imagino como será o filho deles....

\- Filho?! Como assim?- perguntou Camilla surpresa.

\- Ops! É um segredo, tudo bem? Eles vão dizer para todos hoje. Não vá contar para os empregados antes, ouviu?- disse com uma cara fofa. Camilla gritava internamente: Como alguém pode ser tão fofo?!

Óbvio no almoço, todos ficaram alegres com anúncio do casal recém-formado, mais um membro da família Vanrouge. Mas essa alegria foi interrompida por um mensageiro, o pai de Doroteia bufou de raiva, a filha perguntou o que aconteceu.

\- Uma das minhas caravanas foi atacada por malditas faes! Todas as mercadorias roubadas ou destruídas, que prejuízo!- bufou novamente.

\- Sobreviventes?- perguntou o Duque- Assim podemos identificar a criatura que fez isso.

\- Ninguém, ninguém sobreviveu... Pouparam apenas algumas cabras e cavalos. Chacina. Mataram por matar.

\- Nenhuma fae mata por matar, senhor.- falou Lilia- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa? Ladrões, talvez... É bem difícil esse tipo de comportamento.

\- Ladrões não destruiriam os produtos, Lilia. - respondeu o Duque- Vou mandar uma equipe ao local. Recentemente, houve ataques nas vilas vizinhas ultimamente, ficaram na mesma situação...

\- Posso ir junto?- perguntou Lilia, com seus grandes olhos curiosos- Poderia ser um novo fae que não conhecemos. Não posso perder essa oportunidade! Além disso, já não está na minha experiência de campo? Deve ser um lobisomem louco qualquer ou alguém que não consegue controlar sua magia... 

O duque olhou torto para a ideia do filho, já poderia ver o mais velho indo junto também. Ele sabia muito sobre as capacidades dos filhos, tanto quanto para magia e luta, mesmo assim algo dizia que algo ruim aconteceria, ele prometeu no túmulo de sua amada guardar pela vida das crias. Porém, seus olhos diziam ao contrário, já não eram crianças. Enfrentar faes em um ambiente de arena é bem diferente do que seu hábitat natural, porém não queria uma viúva recente na família. Tanta opções, decidiu, eles deveriam ver os inimigos dos humanos ao vivo.

Camilla desejou em nome de Santa Anna a proteção do futuro marido. Enquanto um grupo armado andava pela estrada a procura da cena do crime, quando encontraram, Magnus ficou chocado. O sangue permaneceu no caminho, árvores próximas foram destruídas, havia sinais de batalha óbvios em qualquer canto. Que tipo de criatura faria isso?

\- Não é um grifo, nem rascais prateados, nem fadas de pedra... - concluiu Lilia- É totalmente uma nova criatura. - ele engoliu seco, as marcas de garras nas árvores não eram naturais, foram feitas com magia, pelos livros registrados, nenhuma fae poderia ter garras desse tamanho e ter um porte de um humano ao mesmo tempo. – Vamos procurar ao Oeste, todos juntos!

Assim seguiram o cavalgar do Lilia, mas nada foi encontrado, mesmo nas outras direções. O sol abaixava, era hora de ir. A noite é quando as fae tem o domínio do mundo, temporariamente pensou os humanos.

Ao caminho da estrada de volta, ouviram.

\- Ainda bem que fiquei.... Hehheheehhe... Mais humanos para me entreterem...

Lilia olhou chocado para aquela fae. Não, pensou, aquilo não era uma fae. Não era. Poderia ser a linha de raciocínio primário ao ver, todavia, Lilia sentia isso. Todos tiveram a mesma ideia, voltaram rápido para estrada e poderia ouvir a risada ao longe os perseguindo.

\- Vão à frente, eu cuido dele!- gritou Lilia enquanto saltava de cima do cavalo.

\- Lilia, não! Volte!- berrou Magnus.

\- Isso não é uma fae normal! Vão logo!- já empunhava a espada de ferro e olhou para o adversário.

Grandes chifres de cabra, pele pálida, pés de sátiro, majestosas asas de penas negras, longas garras nas mãos. Não foi sua forma que o fez tremer, foram os olhos. Negros com um símbolo estranho, mesmo não sabendo o significado, tinha cheiro de maldição. A floresta ficou mais escuro do que o normal, o ar pesado entrou nas narinas de Lilia. Aquilo não era uma fae. Demônio. Esse era o termo. Demônio.

\- Quem é aquele que tem coragem de me enfrentar?- perguntou o Demônio mostrando longas presas na boca.

\- Lilia Vanrouge. - falou em voz firme. - Foi você que atacou as vilas e a caravana?

\- Sim.... Minha fome é grande, é difícil de controlar... Eu ia esperar chegar à área dos humanos hoje, mas..... minha fome não para.... O sangue pertence aos meus lábios, ao Acolito do Oeste... Como você será, pequeno cavalheiro....

Vinhas apareceram ao redor de Lilia, o cajado em outra mão conjurou fogo e as vinhas viraram cinzas. O Demônio sorriu, apenas isso, sorriu.

\- Um mago, e um cavalheiro.... Interessante, parece igual aos soldados do Norte... Quê belo sangue tu tens.

Lilia cobrou para frente empunhando a espada, a criatura desviava com exatidão, conjurava suas magias para derruba-la de vez, era mais uma maldita fae no caminho dos humanos. Raios, não funcionavam, gelo e fogo pareciam ter algum efeito. Lilia sentia dentro de si, estratégia não o venceria. Com certeza a criatura esperava ele ter um plano, depois caçoa-lo pela falha e finalmente mata-lo. Ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Lilia já estava começando a ficar cansado da batalha. O corpo humano tinha limites, e sem sombra de dúvidas, os limites do dele já estavam sendo quebrados.

Quando finalmente, Lilia quase conseguiu um golpe falta na garganta da criatura. O demônio fez uma cara séria, uma espada de estranha forma apareceu em suas garras, e o cobrou ao confronto de Lilia.

Por instante, se não fosse pela força restante dos braços, ambos estariam quebrados agora, ou pior, ele estaria morto. A força bruta quase derrubou Lilia fora de cima, mesmo com as habilidades de magia e espadas sendo das melhores qualificados, ele era uma barata naquele momento. As marcas de garras antes vistas apareceram e quase arrancaram as pernas e o demônio falou.

\- Estou pegando leve contigo, filho de humano... Vamos ver.... - se não fosse pela covardia do ato de fuga, seu corpo estaria sobre escombros de terra, pedra, raízes e escuridão. A luz sumia a cada instante, nem havia lua para o auxilio. Um gole de desespero bateu no fundo da garganta.

Sempre ouviu a superioridade humana em relação aos faes. Sempre. Humanos acabariam com todas essas criaturas bestiais, os humanos eram superiores, ele foi ensinado assim. Ele sabia tudo, desde uma pequena fada de fogo barulhenta até um dragão para caírem por sua espada, ele sabia. Todas as magias descobertas até então gravadas eternamente em seu cérebro. Sabia como usa-las, derrotava a todos em batalha após anos de estudo.

Agora, se Lilia não fizesse algo, ele que seria o derrotado. Tudo para nada.

Lilia segurou o punho firme de sua lâmina. Uma vontade estranha de viver gritava em seu coração ainda pulsante. Voltou a encarar o seu adversário. Ele engoliu seco por sua decisão.

O demônio piorou, aquelas características ficaram estranhas e perturbadoras. O que na natureza criou isso? Faes são uns erros naturais, pensou.

\- Seu olhar de ódio... É bem engraçado... Heehehhe... Você tem uma carinha de neném humano mesmo... Um desperdício....

\- Vamos ver... - respondeu em fúria interna e conjurou espadas para partirem como projeteis. Enquanto se distrai, o filho do Duque de Vanrouge foi com os pés rápidos em direção àquela criatura antinatural. Por um triz terminou com a vida da “fae”, se não desaparecesse em ilusão.

\- Ver? Você não vê nada.....

No outro momento, seu braço direito foi embora, deixando apenas o bulbo de sangue.

A dor surda passou pelo corpo inteiro, tendo a outra mão o cajado fez um feitiço para parar o sangue de escorrer, ele resolveria depois esse problema. O demônio engoliu de uma vez o braço sem armadura, desceu facilmente pela garganta e saboreou.

\- Teu sangue, teu osso, tua carne... Nunca vi igual... Eu estava pensando deixar viver depois dessa diversão, são poucos os humanos divertidos por aí.... Mas eu acho que farei uma exceção.....

Lilia correu para as estradas. Ou aonde elas deveriam estar. Floresta. Floresta em todos os lados. O que era aquela coisa?

Vinhas enrolaram nas pernas de Lilia, essa falta de atenção o custou. Foi tratado como um brinquedo mal cuidado, o corpo próprio corpo virou porrete para árvores e pedras. Resultou no corpo mole dentro de uma armadura, seus pulmões estavam cheios de sangue e não parava de cuspi-lo. Finalmente foi jogado longe e não levantou mais.

Eu vou morrer assim? Com um delírio, as árvores responderam sim. Lilia queria responder não sobre tudo isso e matar aquele demônio. O que faria após devorar seu corpo? Ir embora? Ir para Berlimon e matar seus habitantes? Entregar sua cabeça para seu humilde pai? Ele não sabia. Enquanto o maldito “fae” ria ao longe, a visão de Lilia começou a ficar cada vez mais escura.

Passos leves foram ouvidos.

Com uma lentidão de olhar viu algo inesperado. Uma jovem nua, nem passava dos 14, tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos esmeraldas cheios de ternura.

\- Me desculpe, é minha culpa. - a menina disse. Sua voz era fina, delicada, simples. - Eu não deveria ter os deixado entrar e Ele ter subido a montanha, para a caixa. Perdoe-me.

\- Qqqqu...emmm quem é ..... vooccc...?- Lilia tentou falar, porém só havia sangue nos lábios. Ela não respondeu. Apenas o entregou um punhal brilhante como prata, ela pegou seu braço esquerdo e fez o pulso firme ao redor da sua mão.

\- Você pode mata-lo. Em essência ele ainda é um tolo.... Lilia, mate-o por mim... - levantou-se o foi embora com o brilho vermelhos de seus cabelos.

Lilia ouvindo a risada perto, escondeu a adaga debaixo do corpo e esperou.

\- Imagino que passou por sua cabeça o tempo todo.... Fae aquilo e isso... Tolo... Humanos tão tolos, idiotas!... Sou muito mais do que uma simples fae... O que vocês enfrentam é um mero nada. Vocês deveria ver nosso Sabath, aquilo são as criaturas que merecem maldições em nome.- o demônio aproximou do cadáver de Lilia, o jovem rapaz podia sentir a respiração em sua cabeça. Tudo aquele bicho cheirava sangue. Apenas sangue.

\- Infelizmente, nunca verás..- ele o pegou pela cabeça, por fim....

Colocou suas últimas forças naquele golpe, ele sentiu atravessar o coração da besta. Por conta da surpresa, o largou e riscou todo o abdômen em uma única facada.

\- NÃO!... Não pode... Ela me achou... Covarde! Vadia, covarde!...- o demônio vomitava uma substância negra espessa, mal conseguia manter as tripas dentro de si, parecia que sua cura milagrosa foi embora.

\- Fufufuffufu...!- Lilia deu sua risada única, e cuspiu mais sangue. Pelo menos, aquele maldito demônio estaria morto daqui alguns segundos como ele.

\- Você.... Gaarrhh! Ri!... Você é mesmo único... Um desperdício sabia... Eu acho que... Terei bondade....

Lilia ficou horrorizado com aquelas palavras. O que ele faria com ele?

O demônio ficou ao lado do seu corpo e o pegou com uma estranha gentileza. Ele abriu a boca, o jovem viu a escuridão de sua boca, as presas pareciam maiores do que antes, concentradas, roçavam em procura em um ponto no seu pequeno pescoço.

E disse suas últimas palavras:

\- Posso estar morrendo por um golpe de azar,.. Aaaa- cuspiu sangue bem na garganta de Lilia- Eu ainda tenho poder em minhas veias, agora.....- Um brilho magenta apareceu nas pontas dos dentes monstruosos- É teu humano.... Pelo meu título de Acólito dos ventos Oestes, te amaldiçoou-o, Lilia Vanrouge!

As presas fincaram no pescoço do membro mais jovem da família Vanrouge e...

Lilia acordou assustado em sua cama no dormitório Diasomnia. Fazia anos que não sonhava com aquela noite. A noite que mudou sua vida por completo. Ele suspirou cansado, e olhou para a janela do seu quarto. Era umas quatro e meia no chute, ainda havia muito tempo para as aulas começarem.

Ele podia sentir uma dor fantasma no pescoço, bem como no braço direito, ao se levantar da cama. Vestiu com o uniforme normal do seu dormitório, apesar de usar do próprio jeito pessoal. Vestido, preste a sair, foi até a escrivaninha, puxou a primeira gaveta e pegou um pingente em forma de coração. O ouro já havia se desgastado com o tempo, parecia sujo e tons de cobre. Apertou a base do cordão, assim o abrindo.

Um mecanismo complexo na época, agora tão banal. Havia uma imagem dele junto de outra jovem de cabelos crespos e enrolados escuros, ambos sorriam na imagem.

Lilia Vanrouge sentiu uma lágrima em seus olhos, e balançou a cabeça em discordância.

\- Não adianta chorar pelo passado, mas... Digo sempre, obrigada, Aurélia...- guardou novamente na primeira gaveta.

Assim, saiu de seu quarto para mais um dia na sua conta de anos.


	2. O ínicio do conto da Besta.

Camilla de Carlolingio rezava aos pés da cama do seu futuro marido. Ela lembrava perfeitamente quando os cavaleiros pediram reforços, Magnus estava desesperado, gritando por ajuda de algum mago capacitado em lidar com uma misteriosa fae, que Lilia teve a tolice de enfrentar sozinho. Voltaram horas depois, pelos dizeres de todos; uma região da floresta foi quase destruída, apesar do barulho de sua destruição não foi ouvido. O encontraram inconsciente coberto de sangue e cheio de ferimentos. Ela engasgou com suspiro ao vê-lo. Seu amado foi destruído e maltratado, suas feridas foram feitas com prazer em seu corpo. 

Óbvio que ela se ofereceu para cuida-lo, vigiar ele em seu sono, se sua fé permitisse, não seria grande. Ficava rezando por sua cura, sempre passava água gelada em rosto em qualquer sinal de febre, sempre tentava o alimentar. Todavia, nesse tempo inconsciente de Lilia, ela notou algo estranho.

Ele parecia cada vez mais pálido, eles tiveram que chamar um médico novamente pela condição aparente, mas o médico concluiu apenas ocasionado pela perda de sangue e não havia nada para se preocupar. Não era a única coisa estranha em sua aparência. Seus cabelos negros agora havia mechas carmesins, quase rosáceas. Pessoas feridas não mudam a cor de seus cabelos, não é? Ela pensou, nem crescer presas na boca. Todos na residência Vanrouge notaram as mudanças físicas, todos concluíram que aquilo não era normal, mesmo com vários magos diferentes afirmando de não encontrarem nada em seu corpo. Nem símbolo, runa, ou sinais de feitiço ou maldição. Ele parecia normal.

Mas tudo isso não abalou a fé da Vanrouge, nem de Camilla. Ela ficaria lá até ele acordar.

Com uma semana de sonhos vazios, Lilia acordou dolorido e com a garganta seca. Sua primeira imagem foi os olhos de Camilla cheios de lágrimas, ela o abraçou forte, infelizmente, ele não tinha forças para devolver o carinho.

\- Lilia, graças à Santa Anna! Lilia... Nunca mais faça essa tolice!- ela disse e depois travou um pouco ao olhar os olhos dele. Rubros e rosáceos, diferentes dos comuns olhos castanhos, naquela instante ela pensou, tem algo de errado. - Eu vou chamar sua família, fique aqui! Não saia da cama, você precisa descansar!- assim ela foi embora do quarto.

-Como posso descansar depois de tudo aquilo?- murmurou baixinho quando sua futura noiva saiu. Lilia começou a recapitular tudo.

Fae estranha. Luta. Quase morreu. Menina estranha. E... _Te amaldiçoou-o, Lilia Vanrouge!_

Maldição? Ele engoliu seco. Mesmo com os protestos de seu corpo, ele foi até o espelho de seu quarto e viu sua nova aparência. Algo está muito errado, ele pensou a mesma coisa que Camilla se soubesse. O pior a sensação da garganta seca piorou ao se levantar, além uma fome estranha batendo no fundo de sua barriga. Lilia percebeu as orelhas pontudas também, de tudo isso apenas ourou que apenas fosse à aparência esta maldição.

\- Pai, devemos levar Lilia a um mago mais experiente...!- Lilia ouviu, estranhamente não parecia ter vindo de trás da porta. – O relato da senhorita Camilla já prova sobre a condição de meu irmão...

\- Eu sei, é o melhor a fazer.... Mas eu sinto que nem mago pode resolver o caso do seu irmão.

\- Como assim? O que quer dizer?

\- Acredito que Lilia virou um tipo de fae... Quê expressão é essa?... Mesmo dormindo podíamos ver, não crie ilusões! O sangue dele reagiu com sindrato de florais, eu mesmo fiz, não há dúvidas!.... Imagino a população descobrir sobre isso, vão linchar teu irmão estrada fora...

\- Ah..aa Com licença, não melhor vermos ele primeiro...- as vozes pareciam mais perto da porta agora.

Sua família entrou junto com a senhorita Camilla, que infelizmente não pode esconder bem a expressão de estranheza. Mas logo voltou ao seu comportamento normal, e pediu para ele descansar na cama, o corpo dele ainda haviam ataduras manchadas, não de vermelho humano sanguíneo, sim de uma tonalidade mais escura e estranha do sangue humano. Ao voltar para cama, a única coisa nos pensamentos de Lilia era;

\- Eu sou um fae? Não... Não poderia ser verdade... Já ouvi falar de maldições de transformação. Humanos viraram outros animais e outras criaturas mais bestiais... Mas fae, não era possível...

\- Olá, filho. - ele sabia que seu pai não queria dizer isso- Como você está?... Caso estiver com forças poderíamos nos dizer sobre o ocorrido?- Lilia ficou em silêncio por um instante, resolveu contar tudo.

\- “Acólito dos ventos Oestes”?- Magnus perguntou curioso, nem mesmo o duque com tanta experiência, também não sabia.

\- Talvez seja alguma ordem recente de fae, talvez?- Camilla tentou ajudar o raciocínio.

\- Não- falou Lilia- Aquele monstro não é recente, parecia estar em nosso mundo há muito tempo... – Entre falas que não deram em nada, Magnus disse sobre ir pesquisar sobre a criatura, seu pai foi anunciar a morte do monstro à população, e Camilla ficaram ao seu lado.

Por fim, Lilia cabisbaixo pensou: Por que eu sinto que tudo isso não é uma maldição simples?

Não demorou muito tempo de terror começar na população de Berlimon. Nas placas de anúncios e as vozes diziam sobre mortes misteriosas. Começou com a morte de um bêbado brigão na sarjeta depois de um festival, três rapazes que passeavam a noite, uma prostituta em busca de serviço, e cada vez mais corpos nas ruas, todos sem sangue para pingar. Rapidamente o tutor de Berlimon tomou providências, toque de recolher junto de mais soldados nas ruas. Mesmo assim, quem estivesse fazendo isso, mirou nas casas sem proteção e acabou com famílias. Os vizinhos nem ouviam os gritos, temiam serem os próximos a não serem escutados.

Enquanto tais atrocidades aconteciam, Magnus notou a tristeza do irmão. O jovem rapaz foi obrigado a usar um pano amarrado envolta da cabeça, isso escondia as novas características adquiridas, também foi obrigado a não sair mais da residência, só poderia se fosse acompanhado. Nem poderia abrir muito a boca para aparecer à nova dentição. Eram tantas medidas, que resultaram no isolamento do jovem Vanrouge. O único som vindo do quarto era o som de uma morisca. Ele não sabia como ajudar o irmão, sempre tentava o convencer de sair, pelo menos a noite quando os empregados dormiam, o jovem sempre recusava. Ficou meses assim enquanto o número de mortes aumentava.

Camilla também estava preocupada com Lilia, o terror na cidade não ajudava também. Além disso, o pai da jovem começou a questionar o casório, pois ele viu todo o ocorrido, o conde de Calolingio não queria um noivo considerado inútil. Ela queria se casar com o filho do duque, mesmo que não merecesse.

Então, ela teve uma ideia, apesar da desaprovação de Doroteia e o irmão do noivo, isso poderia manchar sua imagem para sempre.

Era uma noite na transição do outono para inverno, bem chuvosa. Camilla andou com um cobertor ao redor do corpo, apenas de camisola e com um candelabro na mão, ela parou bem na frente da porta do quarto que futuramente seria talvez o quarto dos dois. Engoliu seco, tentou verificar todos os cantos, nem guarda ou empregado era visível, se a vissem nessa situação pensariam: ela dormiu antes do casamento. Isso arruinaria sua vida, principalmente se o casamento fosse cancelado.

Abriu a porta lentamente, a única luz era das velas do candelabro. A primeira coisa a ser percebida foi à falta do dono do quarto. Onde ele está? Ela perguntou. Tantos pensamentos passaram na cabeça, todavia todos foram interrompidos ao som de abrir na janela.

E ela viu.

Era mais uma noite em Berliom, todos respeitaram a ordem do tutor. O monstro que atormentava a cidade tentava encontrar alguma pobre vítima. Todavia, não tinha ninguém nas ruas, isso começou a dificultar sua procura. Algumas casas ainda estavam acesas, ele não conseguia esperar, uma fome crescente surgia no fundo da garganta. Pulou de telhado em telhado a procura de sessar isso, quase flutuava nos movimentos. Mas, no fundo seu verdadeiro desejo era acabar com essa loucura. Só que, sua família ou outro indivíduo. A resposta foi fácil, infelizmente.

Graças a uma estranha sorte, um homem passeava nas ruas. Um homem estranho, vindo do Sul talvez, usava roupas coloridas e acessórios estranhos, também tinha a pele mais escura que já tinha visto. O monstro aproximou lentamente para ter um ponto certo e atingir o pescoço. Pulou para cima da vítima e...

Estranhamente foi arrastado para o chão com um baque pesado.

O monstro olhou como foi possível isso. Até que olhou para própria sombra; uma silhueta agarrava a sombra de sua perna, ele tentou lutar contra isso, porém não adiantou nada. O homem estranho aproximou-se e falou;

\- Merlin! Peguei o danado! O que a gente faz?!- Logo, apareceu outro homem com vestes mais tradicionais, com barba e óculos pequenos.

\- Talvez podemos levar o rapaz para estudos, ou levamos ele de volta para a família Vanrouge.- Lilia abaixou a cabeça por ouvir o nome da família. Ele se lembra do rosto aterrorizado de Camilla, demorou algumas horas até ela entender sua situação, todavia, os olhos dela não mentiam. Camilla viu um monstro, esse monstro era ele.

\- Não...! Por favor! Não posso voltar para minha família assim!- implorou Lilia, enquanto a boca salivava. Quase não podia controlar a fome por sangue.

Ambos olhavam para ele com olhares de incerteza, até o homem chamado Merlin disse:

\- Olha, rapaz... Eu sei que você deve amar muito sua família. E realmente, seria melhor não te verem assim... Mas, quantos crimes você cometeu?

\- Vários... – Lilia respondeu em tom baixo. Ele não gostaria de ver o pai assim, o duque agora apenas o tolerava, nem o reconhecia mais como filho. Mesmo a contradição de todos, ele conhecia o pai. Na verdade, nem tinha mais o direito de chama-lo dessa forma.

Sem perceberem, os passos de metal foram chegando, e finalmente olhou a cena. Assim apitaram por reforços. Graças a isso, o homem ao lado de Merlin desconcentrou, sua sombra desfez um pouco o aperto, e por um mero ato instintivo, Lilia fugiu.

Conforme ele corria, cada vez podia ouvir as posições dos soldados, o atrito da preparação das flechas, empunhar de espadas. Ele precisava sair da cidade, rápido. Correr era o máximo que podia fazer, ele não queria matar ninguém. Por sorte conseguia desviar de magia ou alguma flecha. As ruas não eram seguras, os telhados seriam sua saída dali. Lá cima podia ver a louca mobilização para pega-lo, todo o canto podia ver os brilhos mínimos das tochas e ordens de procura.

Duas flechas passaram e ficaram presas ao seu corpo, o fazendo cair para as ruas novamente. Naquele instante, viu os homens estranhos de antes. Antes de lançarem qualquer feitiço, Lilia lançou uma magia de raio e separou os dois em um caminho. Lilia nunca correu tanto em sua vida, em cada esquina tinha um guarda preparado para terminar com sua vida. Outras flechas o fizeram sangrar mais, apesar disso sua condição ainda fora do normal.

Lilia Vanrouge teve uma ideia, uma ideia louca, mas era necessário. Mudou sua trajetória para a floresta do território do Vale dos Espinhos. Era loucura ele entrar lá, mas também loucura quem o seguisse.

Se não fosse por uma coruja, seu plano daria certo.

Os guardas ficaram na frente do portão para a floresta do Vale dos Espinhos. Lilia rosnou de frustação, mas logo parou quando viu seu irmão e pai.

Magnus olhava em horror para o irmão, parecia não querer acreditar na visão a sua frente. Já pai dele, olhos brilhavam em fúria. Uma fúria inexplicável. Lilia sabia naquele instante, ele não era mais seu filho. Lilia só podia sentir as lágrimas nos olhos, não conseguia fazer nada, apenas ouvia as ordens do tutor de Berlimon. E a ordem foi óbvia.

Mate o.

Lilia ajoelhou-se, esperando para todos aqueles soldados acabarem com ele. Mas a fome foi começou a crescer a cada vez mais. Ele não aguentou. Suas unhas pontudas ficaram no chão de pedra, e lançou para terminar sua fome.

Porém, um banquete sangrento foi evitado. Árvores retorcidas cresceram como uma barreira entre os soldados e o monstro sedento de sangue, isso foi o suficiente por um tempo Lilia recobrar um mínimo de consciência. Ele não perdeu a oportunidade, escalou as repentinas árvores antes que alguém as bota-se fogo, e pulou de cima das copas para a beirada do muro. Assim fugiu para o território do Vale dos Espinhos.

O duque de Vanrouge olhou tudo aquilo, apenas duas coisas ele sabia. Ele havia perdido um filho para sempre e falhou em nome da falecida esposa.

Lilia correu rapidamente o mais longe possível de Berlimon, nem ousou olhar para trás. Ele não tinha direito de olhar para trás. O tempo estava mais frio, logo começou a garoar, ele precisava de um abrigo. O ex-Vangoure não sabia o quanto longe ele estava de sua cidade natal, só que seu corpo dizia estritamente para descansar enquanto a fome insistia em procurar um miserável em seu caminho. Pela primeira vez , conseguiu controlar esse impulso.

Duas árvores juntaram suas raízes e parecia uma cabana, bem rápido ele correu para lá antes que os trovões chegassem. Finalmente, soltou todas as lágrimas possíveis entre sussurros engasgados. Vergonha, raiva, tristeza, ódio. Só isso que poderia fazer antes de dormir por cansaço.

No dia seguinte, quando abriu os olhos ele novamente, os dois homens estranhos de ontem estavam na frente dele, com sorrisos marotos. Esses sorrisos diziam: “Nós te encontramos!”. Antes de correr por sua vida, o homem de roupas coloridas falou:

\- Oh! Não vai agradecer a gente não? Sabe como é difícil criar árvores sem sementes como base...!- Lilia travou com aquele comentário. Foram eles? Por quê? Ele pensou.- Eu sou Moritha e este maluco aqui é o Merlin.- homem de óculos xingou o outro.- Nós gostaríamos de algumas informações, sabe... Alguma coisa bizarra aconteceu aqui, não é? Não adianta mentir! Porque é bem óbvio, né......

\- Vocês sabem o que é um Acólito dos ventos Oestes?- perguntou, já que foi aquela coisa responsável por tudo isso. Moritha disse nunca ter ouvido falar de tal título e nunca ouviu falar de uma criatura com tais características, nem no mundo dos vivos ou Tártaro. Merlin também não muito ajudou, tal monstro era desconhecido para ele, mas tirou de uma bolsa estranha uma garrafa de líquido avermelhado. Lilia sabia muito bem o conteúdo daquilo, sangue. Rapidamente, ele pegou a garrafa oferecida e tomou tudo em apenas um gole, infelizmente, nunca se sentiu tão feliz.

\- Não deveria tirar essas flechas...?- perguntou Moritha, pois ainda o corpo de Lilia estava cheia dos projeteis.

\- Interessante...- falou Merlin- Ferro não afeta seu corpo, e nem morreu com esses ferimentos... Vamos tirar essas coisas de você rapaz, venha cá. – pouco a pouco, cada flecha foi retirada do corpo do jovem rapaz, também não precisaram de pontos, os ferimentos fechavam-se sozinhos só deixando uma leve marca.

\- Obrigado...?- disse Lilia de forma confusa. – E agora? O que eu faço?

\- Pela escolha mais inteligente, você deveria ficar bem longe de lugares com humanos. – disse Moritha. – Além disso, precisa controlar esse teu vício aí... – Merlin concordou com a afirmação.

Lilia suspirou internamente, ele entendeu as palavras de Moritha, porém, não era melhor ele ser enjaulado para não machucar mais ninguém? Ele perguntou isso para os dois homens.

\- Melhor não, um bicho enjaulado só acumula raiva... Melhor não. Agora, você pertence ao mundo dos faes, você deve adaptar-se a esse mundo, já que as leis deles agora caem sobre tu. - o rapaz entendeu, verdadeiramente ele não era mais humano. - Aconselho a adentrar nos territórios do Vale dos Espinhos, é só uma dica. – falou Merlin.

Lilia apenas acenou em concordância. Ele não tinha mais um lugar entre os humanos, ele é uma fae agora. Isso seria uma verdade ruim de engolir, todavia, ele teria que aceitar. Agradeceu a ajuda dos dois homens, e partiu para as profundidades da floresta. 

Os dois homens olharam o rapaz fae partir. Moritha deu um olhar desconfiado para Merlin e falou:

\- Oh, tem certeza que isso é certo? Foi sorte aquela menina nos achar nos mercados de manhã ou você.... Que eu sei de— ele foi interrompido ao som da mala de Merlin, de lá saiu uma coruja assustada e bem raivosa também.

\- AQUELE MALUCO DE SANGUE JÁ SAIU?!- disse a coruja e posou no ombro do Merlin.

\- Sim, já Arquimedes... Moritha, posso ver algumas coisas. Esse rapaz vai atrás de respostas, mas ele não está pronto para busca-las.

\- Previu o futuro de novo? Quê novidade.... Então, qual é o conto desta vez?- perguntou Moritha com sorriso irônico.

\- Já ouviu o futuro conto da “Besta Sangrenta”?

......

Lilia Vanrouge bocejou. Ele havia acordado cedo demais, é melhor do que sonhar com mais coisas assustadoras da sua vida. Na verdade, ele estava quase dormindo, quando uma mão ao seu lado deu toque. O aluno ao lado de Lilia, se ele não se enganava, chamava-se Trey e o mesmo apontou para o gato do professor Mozus. O gato olhava de forma penetrante mortal para o velho rapaz fae, dizia sua mensagem de forma clara. Lilia sorriu de forma gentil como desculpa, o gato Lucius focou os olhos e desvio para outros alunos dorminhocos.

História é algo natural para o velho rapaz. Já que não era a primeira vez de ouvir esses assuntos, folheou as próximas matérias no material escolar, e encontrou algo surpreendente. Uma foto antiga, pela coloração alaranjada era bem óbvia. Nela estava o rosto sério dele, com uma farda militar, um curativo no olho esquerdo e um rifle da época nas mãos, além de parecer armado até os dentes. Também havia outros iguais com a mesma farda e armamento. Lilia deu um sorriso melancólico na imagem, ele próprio tinha uma cópia dela. Devem ter achado o filme original, ele pensou. Olhou a legenda: Pelotão 16, grupo de varredura e extermínio durante a Guerra Mundial, liderado pelo general Lilia Vanrouge.

Ele suspirou com a descrição do antigo pelotão que liderava, mas era verdade. Finalmente, deu o sinal e a aulas haviam acabado. Esticou seus braços, agora ele precisava pegar o Silver, onde que ele estive dormindo, e se juntar ao outros na cafeteria.

Mais um dia como qualquer outro deste quando entrou no colégio. Pela sua sorte, no fim do corredor viu Sebek já acordando o estado dorminhoco de seu filho adotivo. Malleus estava lá também, talvez todos estivessem esperando só ele chegar. Só que, todos os rostos deles viraram em horror, Sebek e Silver puxaram duas espadas e foram na direção de Lilia. Antes que ele pudesse se virar,...

Uma espada atravessou bem no meio do corpo de Lilia.


	3. Soldado de lá....

.....Ano de 1481, depois da morte de Santa Anna.....

A vida de Lilia virou verdadeiro inferno. Pior do que ele ser jogado nos campos do Tártaro. Uma consistência simples de eventos decorrente ao longo do dia: procurar abrigo, procurar comida ou caçar algum animal; também água por motivos óbvio, além de algo para matar sua sede de sangue. Ele já havia desistido há dois anos, pelos menos, parar de controlar essa maldição. Quanto mais tentava resistir piores eram os ataques, também sangue de animais não funcionava, nem tentou de faes por segurança.

Havia vilas humanas nessa terra de criatura mágicas, por sua própria surpresa. Sempre falaram para ele sobre apenas existir faes neste lugar, isso era uma situação ruim para Lilia. O conselho dos dois magos já havia sido quebrado, ele deveria ser enjaulado para o bem de todos, mas quanto tempo demoraria ele escapar da sua prisão imaginária?

Depois de algumas situações complicadas, principalmente envolvendo seus ataques a humanos, ele descobriu muito sobre sua maldição através da prática. Sua força física havia aumentado bastante, velocidade e audição já sabia seu melhoramento drástico, o método de usar magia mudou. O novo rapaz fae já ouviu falar de alguns talentos que usavam magia sem varinha ou cajado, antes ele precisava, agora nem precisa mais; mas pegou uma varinha apenas para enganar.

Assim, foi à nova vida de Lilia Vanrouge. Não havia muitas alegrias, ele nem sabia mais o caminho para Berlimon, nem como sair dessa floresta. Porém, tudo mudou em uma noite.

Lilia devorava mais uma vítima naquela noite. Pela hipótese, um lenhador desavisado. Ele tomou até a última gota de sangue, não sobrou nada, e suspirou de cansaço. O rapaz fae já estava farto dessa vida, ele havia virado um monstro de verdade. Com certeza, podia ver o olhar de horror da mãe já falecida, seu pequeno bebê virou uma aberração.

Ao longe começou a ouvir passos. Passos firmes e calmos.

Ao virar-se, viu uma mulher estranha. Melhor em termos, uma fae estranha.

A fae tinha um par de longos chifres escuros e brilhosos olhos amarelos. Aqueles olhos olhavam diretamente para ele, o estudando. Seu longo manto negro espalhava as folhas enquanto andava em sua direção, ela não parecia se importar de aproximar da forma sangrenta do novo rapaz fae. O rosto solene dela conseguia esconder a emoção, independente de qual era.

\- Boa noite, rapaz...- sua voz era magnifica, acolhedora no momento, Lilia não podia de deixar se enganar- Não vai responder? Pensei que as faes de hoje em dia tivessem mais educação...- Lilia podia sentir, aquela mulher não queria dar um simples “boa noite” para um estranho. Preste para pegar a varinha no sinto dele, um corvo apareceu e foi mais rápido. O corvo pousou no topo do cetro na mão da mulher, com a varinha em seu bico, pior foi o olhar de sarro daquele bicho.

\- Nunca pensei de uma mera fae usar um desses brinquedos.- ela olhou para os olhos carmesim de Lilia, podia ver um instinto estranho – Mas... Você não parece um tolo.

\- O que você quer?- perguntou Lilia, atento a qualquer deslize para sair da visão da mulher estranha.

\- Nos últimos anos, um boato interessante surgiu... Um fae necessitado de sangue e matou vários humanos nos últimos anos. Aí tudo bem, poderia ser qualquer bicho abestado... Porém, há um detalhe peculiar... - a mulher se aproximou cada vez mais, o rapaz fae sentia pouco a esperança de escapar - Um fae imune a ferro, poderia me explicar isso?

\- Não. Não sou tolo de confiar em alguém como você. – a mulher arregalou levemente os olhos. Parecia contente com a resposta, a mulher fae sorriu, isso assustou muito Lilia.

\- Ora, ora... Você não é um verme como os outros... Não me engane, você quer ajuda rapaz, eu sou mestra na arte da magia, também nas artes escuras. Conheço algumas “pessoas” que adorariam te ajudar.... Qual é sua resposta? – ela terminou com sorriso meigo, o corvo até tentou expressar amenidade.

Lilia não sabia como responder. A mulher tinha conhecimentos sobre magia negra, se a magia normal não conseguiu nem mesmo analisar a maldição dele, então lutar contra a escuridão com a própria escuridão? Isso era insano. Porém, qual eram as alternativas dele? Nenhuma, apenas um bicho no meio de uma floresta escura. A mulher estendeu a mão para ele, seus olhos brilhosos sinistros estavam com uma humildade antinatural e disse o que Lilia queria muito ouvir:

\- Não podemos falar de demônios aqui... – assim Lilia Vanrouge aceitou a mão da Fae do mal.

.....

Dizem, talvez mito ou lenda, poucos já viram e voltaram para contar, sem provas, apenas uma estória para assustar crianças humanas, além de faes também. Dizem sobre os soldados do Norte. Os soldados de Tyair. As faes dizem sobre a lenda dos Tyair com um sorriso nervoso, não querendo acreditar em sua existência, apesar de algumas entram em pavor por dizerem que viram.

Bem característicos em aparência, ditam no palavreado, a armadura negra de estrutura complicada e a viseiras com chifre. As longas capas passam pesadas quando são vistos ao longe montados em unicórnios negros, nunca viram um de perto. Apenas as silhuetas passavam entre as árvores, pois se chegassem perto: a morte chegaria.

Ninguém sabia qual eram suas intenções no Vale dos Espinhos, apesar de lendas já terem os visto em outras terras. Eram várias hipóteses: protetores das fadas, caçadores de humanos, protetores de alguma bruxa desconhecida, ou todas essas teorias juntas.

Porém, todos no Vale dos Espinhos tinham uma certeza.

Os soldados de Tyair são cruéis.

...1483...

Quanto tempo Lilia ficou naquela sala? Ele não sabia. Não sabia mesmo. Ele só deveria passar no seu primeiro treinamento. E a questão era essa, passar nele.

Uma pequena sala de pedra fria com um quadrado minúsculo como janela, essa foi à sala que Lilia Vanrouge estava. Lá dentro, nu e acorrentado pelo pescoço, sentia temperaturas baixas que jamais pensou em existir, o pior foi à podridão acumulada por conta do treinamento. Penduravam um corpo degolado na frente do jovem fae e esperavam, ele deveria ficar um ano sem devorar nenhum corpo colocado na frente dele. Foram inúmeras falhas. Nunca limpavam a bagunça sangrenta feita, ficava tudo sujo das entranhas das vítimas.

Cada vez que falhava, uma semana sem água e comida, isso era acumulativo, mas deixavam um novo corpo para atazana-lo. O rapaz perdeu as contas quando chorava de desespero por um gole de água.

Todavia, se ele fosse capaz de contar os dias, cada vez mais havia espaçamentos.

Lilia não sabia o que fez. Uma coragem de sair dali talvez fosse o motivo, ou não. Ele sentou-se direito e fixou o olhar no próximo cadáver a vir. Óbvio teve deslizes, mas logo, virou apenas a troca de cadáveres apodrecidos. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ele ficou assim, sentado, olhando para cadáveres humanos.

Até que, como toda vez, a porta férrica da sala abriu, Lilia nem desviou o olhar e esperou o próximo corpo a ser colocado. Mas isso não aconteceu, uma manta de lã foi posta nos ombros dele. O fae sanguinário ficou assustado com o toque e olhou para o responsável disso.

A pessoa era alta com longos cabelos ruivos encaracolados, diferente de quando os viu pela primeira vez, o manto preso à armadura tinha pele de algum animal envolta do pescoço, talvez pela chegada do inverno mais rigoroso. Lilia conhecia esse indivíduo, foi o mesmo que indicou toda essa tortura, um dos líderes mor dos soldados de Tyair, Aleifr.

\- Parece que seu sangue finalmente esfriou, rapaz... – a voz rouca e profunda disse- Consegue levantar?- As pernas de Lilia protestaram um pouco, porém ele conseguiu se levantar. – Bom, siga-me. Você precisa descansar e de bom banho. Sério. Você fede pior que um porco...

Lilia deu um suspiro de risada com a informação. Ele não tinha forças para responder.

\- Vamos...A partir de agora, seu treinamento vai começar. Também, você não pode usar seu nome humano aqui. Eu o nomeio Vidar. Lembre-se, teu nome aqui é Vidar.

........

Um novo boato formou-se no Vale dos Espinhos.

Um exército de cavaleiros humanos adentrou no território das faes. O motivo era óbvio para todos os seus habitantes. Pegar as riquezas da terra e aniquilar seus habitantes. As faes mais frágeis corriam por sua vida, não queriam que seus corpos expostos para qualquer feitiço ou poção. Temiam. Até que o viram.

No caminho para mais interior do território mágico, os cavaleiros humanos pararam por uma silhueta. Alguns pensaram pela névoa que uma pequena ninfa querendo um humano para se divertir, outros já recuaram os cavalos; pois não sabiam o que era aquela imagem. A silhueta se aproximou devagar, lento, os pés nem faziam barulho. Alguns não foram tolos ao ver melhor a figura naquele nevoeiro, algo havia em sua mão. A imagem conhecida de uma espada. Pouco a pouco, a figura ficou nítida.

Lá estava uma fae ou um fae, não descrever o pronome pela aparência. Tinha longos cabelos negros com mechas magentas, olhos carmesins brilhavam em direção aos cavaleiros, usava um manto escuro, na mão dele uma espada retorcida e detalhes difíceis para um ferreiro comum.

\- Boa noite, senhores cavaleiros. – disse o fae com doce e profunda demais para aparência jovem do fae. – Eu ouvi por aí que alguns humanos estão aprontando em nossa casa. Então, resolvi ver por mim mesmo, são vocês, não é?- terminou um sorriso agradável.

A palavra de ordem foi imposta por algum membro dos cavaleiros e já preparavam o galope para ir contra o fae. Todavia, ele foi rápido do que os humanos, e rapidamente entrou em confronto com sua antiga casa.

O comandante da tropa viu o quanto sanguinário foi o fae. Ao chão via cabeças, membros ou corpos inteiros perfurados pela espada do monstro que os humanos enfrentavam. O problema verdadeiro foi: a fada era imune ao ferro. O comandante viu de longe as feridas infligidas no corpo do fae, não havia a marca de queimação característico, apenas um ferimento normal; se fosse humano.

Em um breve delírio, olhou toda a situação. O fae sanguinário era rápido nos movimentos, cortes limpos, golpes fortes para tirar os humanos de seus cavalos e manda-los longe, ou era magia? Nem sabia se estava usando magia ou pura força bruta. Se existisse mais desses monstros? Faes imunes a ferro? O comandante rezou pelo nome de Santa Anna que aquele bicho fosse o único. Por fim, ordenou retirada. Os cavaleiros humanos obedeceram de bom grado, porém, logo atrás de deles mal ouviam os passos pelo galope feroz dos corcéis.

\- Fffuuffu~ Antes tão corajosos, agora...! Quê vergonha! – o fae sangrento degolou um azarado que ficou para atrás.

Não importava o quão rápido eram os cavalos, isso não impediu o massacre continuar. O fae desviava dos facilidade dos feitiços quaisquer que fossem, nem as habilidades únicas funcionavam. Mais humanos morriam, mais o comandante temia pela própria vida.

Finalmente, não havia mais cavaleiros vivos ali.

O fae olhou ao seu redor, parecia que nenhum mais respirava. Por um instante, sentiu-se tonto, as feridas começaram avisar o corpo. Ele começou a ditar palavras, com essas palavras o sangue dos corpos do chão começou a rastejar para então solidificar em uma pedra rubra nas mãos do fae. Em um engolir, consumiu o estranho rubi, causando suas feridas fecharem lentamente.

Porém, logo sentiu uma presença, virou-se junto com a espada ao punho para encontrar uma lâmina conhecida no seu pescoço. Era Aleifr com uma expressão neutra, o fae sangrento perguntou:

\- Passei?

Um dos líderes dos Tyair sorriu, quase gargalhou, e respondeu:

\- Sim, com toda certeza. Você lidou bem com esses humanos, sem ofensas, tudo bem? Eu disse que tinha preparado algo especial para você.

\- Porém, 50 anos...! Isso é muito! Mesmo para mim.... E os outros? Já terminaram os testes deles?- disse “Lilia” enquanto limpava a própria lâmina no manto dele. Aleifr chamou um unicórnio negro e o montou como qualquer cavalo normal.

\- Alguns sim, porém, Lauri e Olfir estão mortos. Ambos falharam.... Teimosos de merda, se tivessem escutado a gente desde o principio! Ainda só esses dois morreram. Quer carona ou vai voando?

\- Voando, estou ansioso para ver a reação do pessoal! – exclamou “Lilia”, já com os pés fora do chão. Aleifr se arrepende de ter o incentivado sobre o uso dessa habilidade. 

\- Então vá. Preciso ainda ver os outros como estão, voltarei com o pessoal em breve.

Assim, o fae sangrento voou para longe, indo a norte pela trilha do olhar de Aleifr. O sorriso do líder dos Tyair não decaiu, continuou a olhar até o rapaz desaparecer de vista. Indo para conferir os próximos testes, pensou:

\- Malévola, tua aposta foi boa. Um bom truque para os dois lados. Só que, ele não me engana, eu sei que ele está chorando agora, não sou tolo... Ninguém esquece o próprio berço...

E sumiu floresta adentro.

....1553 d.A....

O rei Arthur olhou para a sala do seu próprio trono. Tantas memórias foram feitas nesta sala, tantas conquistas comemoradas, tantas consolos aqui formados. Antes repleto pela nobreza e a cavalaria, seus nobres cavaleiros selecionados sempre juntos como companheiros para a vida eterna alegravam-se pelo desenvolvimento do país e as conquistas feitas nas terras desconhecidas dos faes. Merlin cada vez espalhando seu conhecimento pelas terras do rei.

Agora, todos se foram. Qual decisão ele errou? Conquistar o Vale dos Espinhos? Atacar as vilas humanas que havia lá? Ele não sabia. Tudo o que fazia no momento era esperar. Esperar os misteriosos soldados do Norte. Ele podia ouvir a batalha lá fora, o exercito dele permaneceu fiel pelo menos. Se Arthur tivesse escutado Merlin, nada disso teria acontecido. Neste momento, a pessoa mais sábia que conheceu já deveria estar longe com o seu aprendiz. Vários pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Arthur, todavia, todos foram interrompidos pelo quebrar da janela.

Alguém pulou através da janela, quebrando-a no processo. Arthur ficou assustado no início, mas logo prestou atenção para novo convidado no recinto. O intruso usava a temerosa armadura descrita pelos cavaleiros do rei, à armadura de metal negro intrincada com símbolos e além do armamento a risca para ser utilizado, este intruso tinha longos cabelos negros com mechas magentas, à viseira com chifres o encarava com silêncio. Ambos ficaram se olhando esperando alguma reação.

\- Você é o que chamam de Besta Sangrenta, não é?- perguntou Arthur, já se levantando e retirou a espada Excalibur da bainha.

\- Sim... – respondeu mostrando as presas levemente sujas de vermelho.

\- Merlin me contou sobre você. O conhece?- o fae sangrento apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto aproximava do rei humano.- Realmente, o Vale dos Espinhos te transformou em um assassino. Não sente pena pelos seus antigos iguais? Você já foi humano, entende nossa situação, entende nosso sistema. Eu apenas faço o desejo do povo. – Arthur encarou firme o fae a sua frente, nem desviou o olhar, nem tirou os pés do chão.

\- Então... Se o povo pedir para você, rei Arthur, for até a torre mais alta do castelo e pular, você faria? – o fae deu um sorriso meigo estranho ao rei, quase irônico.- E lamento informar, não sou um assassino, não mais.

O rei humano ficou curioso com essa afirmação, porém não teve muito tempo para refleti-la. Logo, a Besta Sangrenta o atacou. Ele mal defendeu o golpe, uma magia de raio o afastou para longe, mas isso não o impediu. Foi uma luta arriscada, mesmo que o resultado feito por um mago já foi declarado, Arthur não iria morrer sem lutar.

Cada golpe não cessava o barulho da batalha lá fora, não sabiam quem estava vencendo no momento. Só que os lutadores na sala do trono ficaram no seu próprio pequeno mundo, uma harmônica valsa formou-se entre os dois. O humano e o fae.

Os todos os vidros já haviam quebrado, as paredes rachadas, o trono destruído, as tapeçarias rasgadas, tudo que sobrou foi dois lutadores com pouco fôlego. Ambos se sentaram no chão e ficaram ali, parados, olhando um ao outro, em silêncio.

\- Você disse... que não era um assassino...- disse Arthur um pouco ofegante.- O que quer dizer com isso, Lilia?

\- Você teve a gentileza de lembrar meu nome...- Lilia, ou Vidar, respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.- Sou um soldado. Um soldado aqui é diferente de lá.... O soldado de lá não tem orgulho das vitórias com sangue, não tem orgulho de trazer a cabeça do inimigo na mesa do seu governante... Essa é a diferença entre alguns humanos e algumas faes... Você, de forma indireta, está repleto de sangue. Talvez mais do que eu, ou menos..... Deve ser por isso que Merlin te abandonou...

Arthur ficou em silêncio com a resposta, levantou-se com a Excalibur na mão. Vidar também recuperou a postura, olhando para o próximo movimento do rei dos humanos.

\- Santa Anna, beata abençoada pela magia, proteja a alma deste soldado. – essas foram às últimas do rei Arthur.

.....................

Rook Hunt já havia várias coisas horríveis na vida, principalmente quando ia caçar. Armadilhas que deixaram animais morrerem de fome, ou filhotes chorosos por suas mães. Mas nada o havia preparado para aquilo.

Vil deu uma tarefa simples, e bem incomum na opinião dele. Ele sabia que muitos na escola sabiam das habilidades de pesquisa dele, foi por isso o chamado do líder do dormitório.

\- Rook, você conhece o Nataniel?- Vil perguntou há uma semana.

\- Não conheço monsier Nataniel. – Rook piscou surpreso, pela primeira vez não conhecia alguém pelo nome.

\- Cabelo loiro fofo, usa sempre uma gargantilha, com hiperdontia... Não?- com a descrição, Rook finalmente o reconheceu. Jovem de fala mansa e doce, abria pouco a boca para não revelar sua condição. Todos no Pomefiore adoravam o seu chá, ótimo na produção de venenos, isso assustava até os professores.

\- Sim, agora eu lembro! Algo aconteceu?

\- Rook, ultimamente correu muitos overblots, isso é não normal. Um por ano, tudo bem, mas quatro...! Isso é muito preocupante!

\- Concordo, mas o que isso tem haver com rapaz, Vil?- o rapaz mais belo olhou para a xícara de chá na mesa no seu colo e a botou na mesa.

\- Intuição...- Rook lançou um olhar de dúvida para o rapaz, não compreendendo a afirmação.- Quando você tem um trabalho como o meu... Modelo, ator, entre outras. Você começa a ver melhor como realmente são as pessoas. E quando eu o vejo... Eu sinto algo muito ruim, bem ruim. Então, eu quero que você dê uma “pesquisada” sobre ele.

Após uma semana, ele conseguiu as informações que queria: Nataniel Amaral, um nome diferente para se disser, logo descobriu que já fora expulso da Royal Sword por venda de drogas vinculadas com poder mágico, depois ingressou na Night Raven no método tradicional. Rook esperaria um pouco de esperança se o diretor soubesse disso. Infelizmente, cabular aula estava nos planos dele: sair na troca de professores, utilizar o tempo até no quarto do rapaz e voltar para o almoço, fingindo que nunca esteve lá.

Foi assim o surgimento da sua expressão de horror. Pela primeira vez, não havia beleza.

Debaixo de tábuas falsas, potes cheios de conservantes, dentro...

Fadas...

Dentes...

Olhos...

Fetos...

Livros de símbolos desconhecidos....

Rook sussurrou para ninguém:

-.... Magia negra....

Colocou tudo de volta no lugar e saiu correndo para contar tudo para o Vil e o diretor. Mas foi tarde demais quando escutou dos alunos apavorados.

\- Um aluno do Pomefiore matou um aluno da Diasomnia! 


	4. 1605 d.A.

....1605 d.A.....

A intensa neve já havia derretido na fortaleza dos Tyair, logo o musgo voltou para as fissuras das pedras e as plantas esverdearem. Todos os residentes da casa do Norte ficavam felizes com a chegada da primavera, os motivos eram bem claros: as plantações estariam com maior funcionalidade; mais comida boa nas mesas, os doentes reduziam, noites mais amenas, todos adoravam essa estação. 

Principalmente, quando os guerreiros treinavam suas habilidades para não enferrujar, além de treinar os novatos. Podiam ficar mais livres no equipamento, e tirar as roupas grossas do inverno, uma vez Aleifr disse sobre o treinamento sem armadura. Algumas vezes não temos tempo de colocar tudo e ir lutar, isso que dizia, pedia até treinarem com ferramentas de fazendeiros e outros utensílios. Infelizmente, só Aleifr estava no comando da fortaleza, mas ninguém protestou o comando único. Os outros líderes morreram de velhice. Pela primeira vez, a casa dos Tyair tinha um comando único.

Esse mesmo Aleifr observava os treinos de longe, também vigiando se nenhuma criança atrapalhe-se a disputas dos guerreiros. Entre as lutas do treino, viu o acolhido de Malévola. O rapaz ex-humano virou um bom guerreiro, já sabia que impregnou a mente dos humanos com seus atos. A batalha de anos atrás era um bom motivo, mostrou a cabeça do rei ao exercito do próprio, com certeza deixou uma baita impressão.

Vidar, ou Lilia Vanrouge, era uma linha fora da curva para Aleifr. Como alguém podia fazer boas poções e não saber a diferença de sal e açúcar? Pensou ele. Vidar tinha mania de aparecer do nada e fazer brincadeiras com todos, jogos simples de crianças. Aleifr odiava o rapaz aparecer do nada, uma vez quase o decapitou pelo susto. Ele não sabia se o comportamento do fae era assim quando humano ou Vidar enlouqueceu e faz isso para acalmar a alma, talvez a última hipótese, na pior das circunstância.

Alguém o havia chamado, pediram para ele comparecer nas portas da fortaleza. Apagou o cachimbo e desviou a atenção dos guerreiros para aonde foi solicitado. Lá encontrou um humano, desesperado.

\- Você é o líder dos Tyair?!- perguntou o humano desesperado, quase gritando. Aleifr viu o respeito do humano, estava ajoelhado perante o líder da casa.

\- Sim, sou... Disseram que não sairia daqui até ver minha presença. O que quer de mim, humano?- ele percebeu o estado machucado do humano, até uma orelha faltava.

\- Eu preciso de ajuda! As vilas do Oeste precisam! Vilas inteiras ficam desertas e repletas de sangue!

\- É natural alguma criatura atacar vilas assim, infelizmente, é normal. – respondeu ao humano, suspirou internamente, mais outro pedindo ajuda de algo não relacionado aos Tyair, já ia embora com passos lentos.

\- Não!- o humano segurou os cabelos de Aleifr, ele respondeu com um chute no rosto do humano, mas não o impediu de se calar- Não! Ataques geram gritos, não é?! Ataques destroem as casas, não é?!

Aleifr parou e disse: - Quero saber tudo que sabe.

Vidar tomou um soco no rosto e deslocou o nariz. O sangue mais escuro escorreu das cavidades do nariz, mas em alguns instantes, o nariz voltou para seu lugar. Novamente colidiram as espadas. Alguns novatos que faziam outras tarefas olhavam admirados para as lutas dos guerreiros formados, pensando se um dia seria assim também.

\- Vidar!- o dono do nome parou a disputa e viu Aleifr fazendo um gesto para até os seus aposentos. Vidar agradeceu ao companheiro de arma pelo treino e foi direto até os aposentos do líder da fortaleza.

A sala específica em questão estava como sempre, uma bagunça, lá se guardava todos os documentos importantes, desde relatórios ou feitiços, e lá tinha o motivo de Lilia ter entrado. Em uma parede tinha uma tapeçaria velha, bem acabada por sinal, nela tinha representado uma figura de longos cabelos uma vez vermelhos e criaturas assustadoras ao seu redor. Se a representação estiver correta, aquela figura deveria ser a menina daquela noite que mudou a vida dele.

\- O que houve? O que eu fiz agora? Fufufu~- sempre quando o chamava assim, Vidar tinha feito algo errado.

\- O assunto é sério, Vidar.- o rapaz fae refez a postura ao ouvir isso.- Agora pouco, obtive informações sobre vilas sendo atacadas no Oeste do Vale dos Espinhos, porém a forma de como as vilas ficaram não era normal. Então—

\- Você acha...?- Vidar olhou com olhos brilhosos com a informação. Finalmente, teria algumas respostas.

\- Sim...- disse e colocou na mesa um papel. Nele havia o símbolo maldito, iguais aos olhos daquele demônio.

\- Quando posso partir?

...............

Nas regiões mais oeste do Vale dos Espinhos, quatro unicórnios negros montados pelos soldados do Norte chegaram a uma vila. Pelo relato de algumas ninfas, a vila estava cheia de vida em uma noite e depois não havia mais ninguém, só sobraram manchas de sangue em todos os lados, nem os animais foram poupados. Não houve relatos de terem visto o ocorrido, nem mesmo terem ouvido. Eles chegaram ao centro da vila, aonde pareciam mais concentradas as manchas de sangue, desceram dos unicórnios.

\- Então, qual é o plano, Vidar?- perguntou uma voz feminina ao sair de sua montaria.

\- Vamos deixar os unicórnios soltos, é um risco perder eles, mas melhor do que mortos- falou Vidar, o mais baixo entre os quatro. – O sangue ainda parece fresco, então essa coisa está nos arredores, pelo menos...

\- Vai fazer como antes, você de isca e a gente esperando?- perguntou o soldado de cabelo loiro.

\- Sim, vocês estão prontos?- todos concordaram, estavam todos prontos para isso. – Vamos.

Vidar adentrou mais na floresta escura, podia ver o rastro de árvores quebradas, algumas fadas indo embora de seus antigos lares destruídos. Também uma estranha substância negra manchou o caminho de tragédia, até parou para observar aquilo. O líquido era espeço, pegajoso, parecia petróleo. Overblot? Pensou Vidar, já ouviu falar em magos que se corromperam pela magia e viraram monstros, se não fosse algo relacionado aos demônios, mas sim algum mago corrompido. Ou isso tem haver com os demônios? Ele concluiu, logo voltou ao caminho da destruição na floresta.

Até que de repente, o caminho terminou. Vidar estava tecnicamente sozinho no meio de uma clareira, ao longe podia ver uma torre bem alta, com um sino? O que aquilo fazia ali? Não era tempo de pensar trivialidades, um plano deveria ocorrer agora.

\- Eu me chamo Lilia Vanrouge!- “Vidar” gritou para o nada. – Eu matei o Acólito dos ventos Oestes. Eu sei que está aí!

E esperou ali parado. Nem havia vento. Nem havia o barulho de qualquer animal. Apenas o fae sangrento ali no meio daquele silêncio ensurdecedor.

\- Você... A criança humana... Não humana mais... Era humano? Quando aconteceu?... O Oeste, sinto falta dele, ele me fazia sorrir... Palhaço, mereceu morrer mesmo... Ele voltou para caixa?... Sim, com certeza... – disseram vozes.

Os três soldados escondidos correram em direção ao centro da clareira. Vidar estranhou a reação deles de burlarem o plano, mas agradeceu isso. Ele podia o corpo do demônio agora. Parecia um enorme dragão sem asas, que comparação sem honra, formado com penas, vinhas e uma substância negra. O pior de seu corpo longo foram à quantidade de cadáveres presos a eles, acumulados, amarrados em expressões de horror, esse mesmo corpo demoníaco os encurralou.

Seu rosto humano coberto por duas mãos abriram-se, revelando os olhos com aquela runa maldita. Todos ali não podiam mentir sobre estar com medo, isso não era uma criatura natural.

O demônio abriu sua boca vazia e deu uma investida para devorar todos de uma vez. Contudo, os Tyair ali foram mais rápidos, separando-se para evitar o golpe direto, fazendo o demônio bater a cara com força no chão.

\- Molotov’s! – gritou a voz feminina. Cada um entendeu a ideia, pegaram as garrafas presas nos seus próprios cintos e jogaram no rosto da criatura. O efeito foi imediato. A criatura gritou, ou gritaram, de dor; retirando a parede circular de corpo, fazendo uma saída para os soldados, que não perderam a chance. Saíram correndo daquela armadilha, indo mais á fundo na floresta.

\- E agora, o que a gente faz?!- disse o Tyair de voz mais grave. Logo atrás de sua partida, podiam ouvir a destruição de patas pesadas chegando para pega-los.

O Tyair de cabelos loiros virou-se, usou feitiço para propulsar sua velocidade para trás, pegou um arco e disparou feixes elétricos. O demônio estava tão frenético que quase não desviou, contorceu-se pelas descargas dos raios. Mas algo interessante aconteceu, os feixes foram puxados, engolidos pelo amontoado de corpos, viram também os corpos chamuscados sendo descartados. Isso bolou um plano na cabeça de um deles.

\- Totototot-rre-ee!- gritou a cabeça do plano. Todos ouviram e seguiram pelo novo caminho até a torre do sino.

O demônio percebeu a mudança de caminho, ou foi alguma mente que o avisou dentro de si, ninguém sabe. Abriu à boca vazia, uma luz obscura começou acender em nas entranhas da cavidade bocal, e cuspiu chamas jamais vistas. Chamas crepitavam pretas e brancas, um fogo monocromático doentio transmitia uma queimação jamais vista, queimaram tudo ao redor antes que os Tyair buscassem proteção das portas metálicas da torre.

Fecharam a porta rapidamente, impedindo mais chamas avançarem. Olharam para cima na estrutura da torre, perceberam as estranhas estruturas metálicas e várias engrenagens, além de uma longa corda para puxar o sino lá cima, mas também havia várias janelas de ferro fincadas ao redor. 

\- Qual é o plano, Knut?!- perguntou Vidar enquanto ajudavam os outros dois a segurarem a porta de entrada, impedindo por tempo indeterminado aquele demônio.

\- Rururuna de Fofogo de CemimimitE. Jajajaneneenlas. Iiiiiilda. Juda.- falou Knut. Ilda concordou com o plano. Ambos foram rápidos, tentaram ser, faziam em cada janela uma runa complicada especifica em cada janela com seiva bruta escura conectando cada um em uma linha grossa, uma espiral de runas foi sendo formada dentro da torre. 

Todavia quando eles chegaram lá cima, os dois lá embaixo ouviram o som de golpe redundante, não viram o que aconteceu, mas o quebrar dos potes de seiva no chão fundo da torre foi um aviso, os dois Tyair olharam para cima. Ilda estava se segurando na corda enquanto com o outro braço agarrava Knut inconsciente e parecia ferido.

O soldado Tyair convocou vinhas espinhosas para segurar a porta dos ataques frenéticos daquele monstro. Vidar pegou o companheiro pela gola da armadura e foi voando até lá em cima junto do outro Tyair, enquanto subiam, Ilda gritou:

\- Vidar! Lute aqui cima! Bjorn! Termine a runa!

Finalmente, quando chegaram lá em cima, Bjorn pegou o material para preparação da última runa. Mas Vidar ficou paralisado com a visão perante aos olhos dele.

No topo da torre, havia uma grande área circular com o grande sino cheio símbolos no topo de tudo. Nessa área, ele viu. A menina de cabelos vermelhos.

Ela estava com medo da figura na frente dela. Um rapaz alto de roupas escuras andava torto, cambaleando, com uma espada estranha. Uma espada com o punho de metal unido com uma lâmina de osso? Vidar não sabia, mas se parecia com o punhal diferente de anos atrás, o mesmo que estava na mão da menina agora.

A figura parou e olhou para ele. O rosto estava manchado de uma substância negra podre, havia também um buraco ao lado da cabeça, os olhos... Os mesmos símbolos malditos. A menina tentou correr para direção de Vidar, mas foi impedida por um golpe da espada óssea bem no meio das costas. O sangue começou a escorrer das costas da jovem, todavia, não era vermelho, era a mesma substância podre, além do cheiro da podridão no ar.

\- Você é... Lilia Vanrouge?- perguntou à figura, ele parecia imperturbado, nem pelo choro da jovem e nem pela coisa batendo na porta freneticamente, mesmo que fazia a torre tremer.

\- Sim. – respondeu Lilia com firmeza.

\- Vai matar o Sul, ou a Sul, nem lembro mais, mas vai matar?- disse o demônio apontando a estranha espada.

Lilia fez o mesmo, esperando um confronto. Porém, não. O demônio abaixou a espada e deu um sorriso torto, um sorriso mal formado.

\- Com certeza, pesquisou sobre nós, não é? Encontrou pouca coisa, isso é normal.... Mas não seja ignorante, aproveite agora, a responsável de tudo está....- terminou de falar apontando para a menina chorosa no chão. Ela se levantou raivosa, mas ainda em lágrimas e teve coragem de falar.

\- Se vocês não tivessem subido a montanha e aberto a caixa nada disso teria acontecido!- gritou com uma voz estridente.

\- Se você não nos tivesse guiado também.... Pandora—

\- E você foi enganado por aqueles malditos! Para de ser idiota! Se fosse sozinho....!- gritou novamente a menina. Lilia guardou o nome na mente dele: Pandora, depois de tantos anos, uma informação legítima.

O demônio olhou para a menina, com um olhar de ternura, pesar. Não havia a malicia do Oeste, nem do Sul, se fosse o bicho lá embaixo. Ele sorriu e por fim disse.

\- Eu sou o Acólito dos Ventos do Norte, ou melhor, para todos um traidor. Você vai encontrar outro igual a mim, o Noroeste. Apenas eu e ela ainda temos noção de alguma coisa— a fala foi interrompida pelo desequilíbrio da torre, mas o Norte continuou. – Não posso revelar muitas coisas, não posso, nosso Mestre não permite... Todavia, posso dizer.... Esse mundo precisa de **Mal** para funcionar...

Antes que Lilia pudesse argumentar, o demônio do Norte correu solto e pulou para fora da torre. Ele não tinha tempo de correr atrás daquilo, a prioridade no momento era manter seus companheiros a salvo. O demônio arrebentou as portas na base da torre, começou a subir freneticamente pelas estruturas metálicas com o objetivo bem claro. Por sorte, com a ajuda dos companheiros lá em cima, Ilda e o ferido Knut estavam juntos com os outros no topo da torre, inconscientemente ou sorte, ou pelo aquele que se jogou, alguém, não se sabia, a torre ativou a sua função.

O primeiro badalar travou o demônio no lugar em angústia, uma luz translucida brilhava nas runas do sino. Não era um badalar normal, uma melodia além das ondas cantava na ressonância oca do metal, algo jamais visto e ouvido pelos soldados de Tyair ali. Mas Lilia, como o demônio contorceu-se de dor, a melodia trazia uma estranha paz no espirito, mas o corpo recusava a harmonia. Isso não foi uma distração para os Tyair, o soldado que terminava a última runa, finalizou o encanto.

Chamas azuis explodiram dentro da torre, queimando qualquer coisa dentro dali. O demônio esgarrou em gritos pelo fogo de um guardião de cemitério, e caiu para o fim da torre em um grande impacto ainda com o corpo em combustão. Desse impacto, as pedras da imponente construção começaram a rachar, as estruturas metálicas começaram a derreter pelo calor das chamas, finalmente a torre sucumbiu, levando todos para escombros.

Lilia acordou em grogue, olhou para o lado e viu um dos companheiros, por benção, estava apenas inconsciente. Após conferir, tentou levantar-se, o corpo protestou contra, mas ele precisava ver se seus companheiros estavam vivos e o demônio estava morto.

Podia ver ao longe, Knut carregando nas costas Ilda, também a procura dos outros. O Tyair correu bem devagar para Lilia, que logo pegou pequenas poções dos bolsos do cinto para curar os ferimentos de todos. Antes que falassem qualquer coisa, o centro dos escombros começou a se mexer. O Acólito dos Ventos do Sul ainda estava vivo.

Lilia sentiu algo na mão. A menina de cabelos vermelhos, Pandora, colocou novamente a estranha lâmina de prata óssea nas mãos do fae sangrento. 

\- Lilia, mate-o por mim... – disse Pandora com os olhos deprimidos, nem ousou a olhar para os olhos vermelhos do fae.

O fae apertou o punhal, principalmente após ver aquele monstro sair dos entulhos. Parecia bem menor em comparação, saia debaixo de tudo aquilo milhares de corpos chamuscados de humanos e animais, além de parecer triste, desesperado, até chorava lágrimas escuras pelo rosto queimado.

\- Aonde.... está todos?...- começou a falar entre os soluços e lágrimas- Eu estou sozinho...? Não... Não...! Sozinho de novo, não!.... Aonde... estão as vozes?! Eu preciso delas...! Não posso pensar sozinho! Aonde....! – tais questionamentos não pararam mais.

Lilia foi rápido. Pegou o impulso em uma corrida e voou até o rosto da criatura, ele sentiu o punhal atravessar o crânio da criatura, o sangue escuro não parava de sair enquanto a criatura se debatia. Todavia, a criatura parou mesmo viva, Lilia não sabia o porque daquilo ter parado, mas logo terminou o serviço.

O Acólito dos Ventos do Sul estava morto.

Lilia olhou para a lâmina suja de sangue escurecido igual ao dele, ele ouviu os passos leves de Pandora. A jovem estendeu a mão, parecia estar pedindo de volta a prata óssea, porém o fae sangrento apertou mais o punho e disse:

\- Não é melhor ficar comigo? É a segunda vez que pede para matar essas coisas... – falou simples, apesar da linguagem do corpo for outra.

A expressão da jovem Pandora jamais seria esquecida pelo fae sangrento. A expressão de ódio, raiva, os olhos verdes antes calmos lançavam maldições, aquela linguagem facial surgiu um grito obscuro e tudo escureceu.

\- Pai!

Esse gritou foi o suficiente para um pouco de consciência voltar ao corpo do velho rapaz fae. Lilia olhou para o rosto choroso e desesperado do filho humano dele, o peito dele doía muito, mal conseguiu ficar de com o dorso estendido. Também percebeu outro impedimento, Silver pressionava o uniforme da escola no peito dele. Em um flash de memória lembrou-se do ocorrido, tentaram mata-lo há alguns segundos. Lilia deu um sorriso meigo para Silver, dizendo pela face que está tudo bem, levantou-se dorsalmente apesar do protesto do filho.

Os ossos e parte dos músculos estavam começando a unir novamente, mas não impediu o acúmulo de sangue e sua própria perda deixar o velho rapaz fae tonto. Na região do pátio, ele começou a ouvir uma luta de espadas? O barulho do impacto era claro, bem conhecido por ele.

A visão o chocou. Sebek lutava com um rapaz com o uniforme da Pomefiore, enquanto Malleus pregava magia contra o mesmo rapaz. Muitos alunos que viram a desenrolar, pensaram sobre como aquele jovem estaria ferrado nas mãos dos residentes da Diasomnia, porém foi o contrário. O rapaz desviava com facilidade dos feitiços, dos golpes Sebek? Humilhava-lo.

Mais passos ao redor chegaram, Riddle estava lá com a cara de choque para a loucura a sua frente, não era a forma brincalhona presente no seu dormitório, algo verdadeiramente torcido ocorria no humilde pátio da faculdade.

\- _OFF WITH YOUR HEAD_!- gritou para lançar a magia no aluno criminoso. Todavia, nada aconteceu. Foi impedido por um sussurro doce.

\- _Iran maiden_... - com essas palavras, um golpe da espada de Sebek foi impedido pelo criminoso, com o próprio braço. Sebek ficou em choque com isso, o braço do humano parecia se transformado em ferro. Após essas palavras, feitiços e nem espadas pareciam funcionar contra o corpo do rapaz. A expressão do criminoso era passiva, calma em toda situação, até ver o corpo vivo do Vanrouge. Os olhos ficaram mais vazios, um sorriso fino curvado apareceu, parecia feliz ao ver o velho rapaz fae acordado. Estranhamente feliz.

\- Chega!- exclamar chamou a atenção de todos, principalmente a magia de raio lançada para separar os dois lutadores. Dire Crowley apareceu sério, olhando estritamente ao aluno com a espada ensanguentada. – Sr. Amaral, se explique agora mesmo! Que insanidade é essa?!- intencionalmente pegou o chicote nas mãos, vendo que naquela situação o aluno não desistiria tão fácil.

\- Insanidade?- o sorriso curvado ainda continuou- Não, não, meu caro respeitado diretor.... Estou muito bem minhas condições psicológicas, estou bem mesmo.

\- Matar Lilia-sama é de “estar bem”?!- gritou Sebek atrás do diretor.

\- Matar? Ele?- o criminoso apontou com a espada para o Lilia em pé, apoiado no ombro do filho humano. – Isso não faria mal a ele, mesmo que seja ferro, daqui uns cinco dias a ferida some.... Deve já te se acostumado, deve já ter tido piores....!

Com aquela fala, Lilia olhou para o seu “assassino”. Por algum motivo, resistiu de ir embora daquela situação, apesar do olhar preocupado de Silver sobre o pai de criação. O velho rapaz fae ficou, pois sentia que deveria ouvir tais falas, uma brecha para qualquer sair dos lábios humanos do criminoso. Havia algo estranho naquele sujeito sombrio, apesar de estarem distantes, Dire pensou a mesma coisa.

O diretor lançou um feitiço para as raízes das árvores ao redor, saíram da terra vorazes trepadeiras, criaram vida com a intenção de pegar o aluno sombrio. Foi em vão, o rapaz movia-se com uma habilidade incrível, ás vezes cortando as madeiras subterrâneas, evitando mais ao pega-lo. O sorriso não ia embora, ficou bem estampado no rosto, parecia feliz com toda aquela loucura. Pelo menos, a sorte não durou, uma projétil de fogo o acertou, na verdade mais de um. Vil, Rook, Riddle e Malleus acertaram de diferentes, direções fazendo o rapaz ficar enrolado nas vinhas subterrâneas.

Ele tentou se livrar do aperto de forma física, mas foi em vão. Mas o sorriso ainda estava lá, Rook arregalou os olhos pela possível ideia e gritou:

\- Dire! Ele é aspirante à magia negra! – os que ficaram no pátio olharam com olhos arregalados com a informação. A mão do rapaz tocou as raízes que o prendia, lentamente, a grama e as árvores morreram, secando, tornando-se uma matriz podre de substância negra. Isso foi o suficiente para liberar o rapaz, e correr para a direção do diretor. Antes que qualquer feitiço fosse lançado para defender o homem, um baque redundante ocorreu.

O criminoso voou longe com a investida, todos ficaram chocados o responsável por isso. Lilia tinha uma estranha lâmina negra em mãos, parecia até querendo penetrar nas veias da mão do velho fae. O rapaz levantou-se tirando a sujeira e queimado das roupas, até arrumou um pouco o cabelo, uma tentativa em vão de ficar apresentável.

\- Finalmente consegui sua atenção, senhor Vanrouge?... Nataniel Amaral, ao seu dispor.- terminou com aquele maldito sorriso.

\- O que você quer?- resmungou raivoso, mostrando as presas, aquele humano já irritou o suficiente. Principalmente, com as forças o qual estava ligado.

Nataniel riu, riu como uma criança inocente da pergunta feita, por fim respondeu. Uma resposta que ressoou dentro da alma de Lilia Vanrouge.

\- Oh.... Humano tocado pelo **Mal**... Tocado pelo **Sangue**.... Oh... Cavaleiro bestial, tuas presas precisam voltar.... Precisa a haver sangue em tua boca... Precisa matar novamente... Os sinos devem ser parados.... Por honra, uso este corpo para ficar igual perante a ti... Lute comigo. Por minha honra. Por tua honra. **Devora-me, Besta Sangrenta**!

\- Dire...

\- Sim...?

\- Tire todos do prédio, todo mundo. Não faça ninguém entrar, até eu sair. Você entendeu? Mesmo se tudo estiver em silêncio.


	5. 1606 d.A.

......1606 d.A...........

Um choro quieto era ouvido pela floresta, até um cervo veio conferir, por mera sorte do responsável do choro, não foi um lobo. Também o som de metal contra pele poderia ser ouvido. Em coordenadas desconhecidas, o cervo viu um jovem humano. Uma humana, na verdade. Ela o encarou em pavor, talvez esperando algo pior, o cervo apenas olhou agitação da humana e foi embora.

Já a humana ficou, como não poderia ficar naquele lugar? O tornozelo estava preso a uma longa corrente presa em algumas pedras, ela já havia tentado várias vezes se livrar daquilo, mas os parafusos da base da longa corrente não enferrujaram o bastante. O tornozelo já estava inchado e com a pele faltando, se alguma mosca botou ovos lá, a humana não se surpreenderia. Esta humana presa no meio da floresta, também estava completamente nua, as roupas foram rasgadas longes em na noite anterior, isso resultou nos hematomas pelo corpo, chupões, e o sangue entre as pernas. Ainda doí, ela pensou com lágrimas acumuladas.

\- Aqueles malditos... Aquela velha da porra do caralho...! Isso que dá ajudar outros, Aurélia! É isso que dá!- e voltou a chorar novamente. Aurélia estava faminta, sedenta por um gole de água, mas ninguém veria pelo seu auxílio. Se gritar, algum lobo ou algum fae sedento de sangue poderia aparecer, se ficar em silêncio, também não muda muita coisa. Quantas vezes ela suspirou, se ela fosse boa em magia, já teria saído daqui a muito tempo.

Aurélia começou a ouvir passos apressadores, bem ao longe, na verdade bem mais perto em uma análise mais aprofundada, escondida atrás das pedras daquele local, ela viu. Uma moça correu desesperada, usava roupas escuras e vários amuletos esquisitos. Essa moça desesperou ainda mais com chiado dos morcegos ao redor, ainda sussurrava aflita em uma língua estranha, tentou correr mais uma vez com um cajado retorcido apontado para qualquer direção. Menos para cima. Algo caiu de cima das árvores e decapitou a moça em um só golpe, ela nem teve tempo de pensar em um feitiço para contra atacar. Aurélia deu um suspiro alto sem perceber, aquilo não igual a degolar uma ovelha, algo acabou de matar uma pessoa na frente dela.

Esse algo foi humanoide, uma pessoa também? Não. Os morcegos ficaram ao lado da figura assassina. Tal figura era quase do tamanho dela, usava uma armadura estranha, mais negra do que o céu sem estrelas, o mais característico foi à viseira com chifres, que olhava na direção do seu esconderijo. A jovem reagiu por instinto, mesmo sabendo sua localização, recuou encolhida atrás das pedras, uma tentativa vã de não ver a morte próxima. Ela ouviu os passos de metal apressados para finalmente pararem na frente dela, e ficou assim, nem sentiu a espada.

Aurélia deu uma espiada, a figura sombria estava com a boca entreaberta, ela viu as pressas daquela figura, também as orelhas pontudas. Um fae? Ela pensou. Se não fosse pela viseira, os olhos da figura estavam arregalados de surpresa. Talvez não esperasse a visão na frente dele. A figura ficou ali parada pensativa, isso começou a trazer um pavor na jovem humana, não era toda hora que se encontrava uma moça nua amarrada na floresta, fácil presa por qualquer coisa, até humanos. Finalmente para acabar com a tensão, a figura deu assobio agudo, quebrando a tensão imposta pela humana.

Um galope foi ouvido pela humana e os morcegos se dispersaram em partículas de sombras. Logo chegou um unicórnio de pelagem escura igual à armadura da figura. Aurélia ficou surpresa pela aparição da criatura mágica, nunca imaginária ver tal bela existência, parecia ser mais forte do que os cavalos normais. O estranho de armadura foi até a cela do unicórnio, de lá tirou algumas coisas: alguns instrumentos de mistura, a clássica vasilha e algo para amassar a ervas, duas varetas pequenas de metal, além de algumas bandagens. Bandagens? Aurélia pensou, o fae iria ajuda-la? Ela viu o fae misturar ervas e raízes, além de misturar com um pouco de algum líquido escuro, esse mesmo fae voltou com a vasilha cheia de uma mistura escura de tons estranhos e a ofereço com as palavras que a chocaram.

\- Beba, não vai te fazer nenhum mal. Essa poção evita a gravidez, pode tomar, não tem efeitos colaterais. - disse com a vasilha estendida, e terminou com um sorriso meigo, além de falar todas aquelas palavras na língua dos humanos. Ela pegou lentamente a poção, percebendo o afastamento dos dedos fae, como não quisesse a toca-la. Tomou em um único gole, porque o gosto era terrível, bem amargo, até escureceu a língua.

A humana assustou quando a capa do fae foi colocada nos ombros dela. Aurélia não estava entendendo nada, por qual motivo este fae a ajudaria? Ela ouvia as histórias do pai, fae são traiçoeiros com os humanos, por isso deve haver cuidado com quaisquer ações perante as criaturas mágicas, principalmente quando você não era bom em magia.

\- Você ainda é aceita na sua vila? Ou foi sequestrada?- perguntou o fae, tal fala tirou os pensamentos de Aurélia fora do lugar, a voz do fae era.... interessante. Obviamente, vozes belas para atrair humanos ingênuos. Ela engoliu seco e respondeu:

\- Acho melhor eu não voltar...- a voz saiu estranha da garganta da jovem humana. O fae parecia refletir no melhor curso de ação, e finalmente respondeu:

\- Esta vila é última na região antes de eu ir para casa, não posso desviar meu caminho. Vamos nos livrar dessas correntes. – Isso fez abaixar os olhos de Aurélia, ela não poderia vagar por aí só com a capa do cavaleiro fae. O fae pegou a espada ainda ensanguentada e deu um golpe na base da corrente, depois se aproximou de volta para o tornozelo da humana. Com duas varetas de metal e as colocou na fechadura da algema, finalmente soltando à humana.

\- Porque você cortou lá?- Aurélia perguntou, depois bateu a mão na boca, deveria ter ficado em silêncio. O fae demorou para responder, só respondeu após de enfaixar o pé da jovem.

\- Para não ter uma próxima pessoa aqui. – estendeu a mão para Aurélia- Consegue se levantar? – a jovem pegou a mão com armadura fria e levantou-se bamba. Ela percebeu também que era um pouco mais alta do que o fae. Uns cinco centímetros, pelos menos. O cabelo dele também era estranho, ela já viu vários com cabelos coloridos iguais as flores na primavera, já o cabelo do fae era preto com mechas magentas? Como ele fez isso? Também os fios eram bem longos.

\- Hhhmmm... Posso conferir uma coisa? Sabe? Vestígio de magia negra. - ele perguntou, com educação.

\- Pppo-de- ele conferiu os olhos, olhos normais de humano, os dentes normais. Internamente, Aurélia ficou ofendida pela pergunta, pois foi à mesma acusação feita para ela ter sido amarrada. Um dos morcegos apareceu e começou a cheirar os cabelos dela, isso fazia cócegas na cabeça dela, melhorou até o humor com uma risada. Até que esses morcegos são fofos, pensou a humana. O morcego deu um chiado animado, ela não sabia o que tal coisa significava, e voltou para os ombros do fae.

\- Hhhhmmm....- o fae cruzou os braços, parecia pensar no momento.- Você sabe serviços gerais?- o fae finalmente perguntou.

\- Quê?

\- Cozinhar, limpar, esse tipo de coisas. Sei que você passou por muita coisa, mas parece que você não pode voltar... Então, pensei em arranjar um serviço para você, perdemos muitos no último inverno, esse amiguinho aqui... Me disse que você não é uma humana ruim. Então? A escolha é sua.

Aurélia ficou pensativa com a oferta. Poderia ser uma armação. Poderia ser verdade. Ela suspirou, mas independente de qualquer fator, era melhor do que voltar para a vila e tentar se resolver com moradores, principalmente depois dos atos feitos contra ela.

\- Eu aceito a oferta.

.................................

Viver com os Tyair foi uma decisão louca, porém louca no bom sentido. Aurélia ainda se lembra do primeiro dia que chegou à nova casa. Vidar, ela descobriu o nome do fae no caminho, chegou sorrindo para o líder deles, pela hipótese na época e ela acertou, pronto para explicar a situação da humana. Todavia, foi recebido com um murro na cara e o líder começou xinga-lo? Vidar ria das reações, não se importava com tal comportamento do líder, como se fosse normal isso. Aleifr, era o nome dele, a examinou como o esmurrado Vidar fez. Por uma tradução do fae que a ajudou, ela deveria descansar e no dia seguinte começar a trabalhar na cozinha.

Aurélia sabia como cozinhar graças aos ensinos da mãe, mas no máximo quatro pessoas, não mais de dois mil. A cozinha dos Tyair era bem grande, além das enormes panelas e bocas de defumação, era bem bagunçada, mas bem mais limpa do que qualquer coisa na antiga vila dela. Logo, ensinaram o sistema para a humana, através de mimica é claro, os faes trabalhadores no recinto eram bem gentis.

Os funcionários comiam primeiro, depois os soldados da fortaleza, e os funcionários os serviam. O motivo era simples: muitos tyairs faziam viagens longas e voltavam cansados, ás vezes um bom prato de comida os animava. Eu também ficaria animada pela comida que vocês fazem, pensou a humana, uma tigela de sopa bem incorporada com carnes e legumes com um pão de milho, ela amou comer aquilo todo o dia. Depois de preparado tudo, os funcionários comiam a parte deles, depois iam para o salão principal servir os Tyair.

\- Obrigado. - a fala em língua humana assustou um pouco Aurélia. Sentado no chão, como todos os soldados de Tyair, estava Vidar com um sorriso meigo agradecendo a comida do dia. Ela já o tinha visto sem a viseira, os olhos carmesim combinação muito com a estranha pele pálida, a humana devolveu o sorriso e continuou a servir a fileira de fae esperando pela refeição do horário.

Aurélia achou estranho não haverem mesas ou cadeiras no salão principal, principalmente aonde ocorria à maioria das refeições. Comiam enfileirados, jogavam longos panos e sentavam em cima; talvez uma tentativa de manter o chão limpo. Conversavam animados de qualquer coisa, alguns falavam mais baixo, outros silêncio. A humana sempre gostava dessas horas, todos felizes, sem se preocupar em qualquer monstro. Ás vezes. Algumas vezes, havia alguns indivíduos pedindo ajuda, e logo um grupo dos soldados iria ao consolo de ajudar.

Para Aurélia, Aleifr era um bom líder, apesar das primeiras impressões. Xingar, bater nos outros, ficar quase vinte e quatro horas fumando cachimbo e borrifar a fumaça na cara de todo mundo era o jeito dele, um jeito estranho de demostrar afeto. De tempos em tempos, conferia todos os funcionários, caso estivem doentes ou se as entregas externas estavam funcionando.

Apesar do medo inicial, Aurélia era feliz na fortaleza dos Tyair.

..................

Uma folga era rara entre os funcionários, o motivo de Aurélia estar de folga: ela se queimou com ácido, pois se esqueceram de avisar que na água de limpar o chão da cozinha tinha ácido. A humana saia da sala aonde os feridos e doentes eram tratados, quando ao longo do caminho para a cozinha, ela ouviu um som de flauta. Aquele som lembrou a antiga casa dela, o pai sempre tocava flauta quando uma festividade chegava. Indo até a direção do som, descobriu o responsável pela música.

Era Vidar. Ele parecia um pouco frustrado, talvez o som não estivesse o agradando. Aurélia teria que concordar, não parecia estar bem rítmico ou polido, ela não lembrava qual termo o pai usava. O fae virou o olhar para a humana, que não fez questão de esconder a presença.

 _\- Oh! Boa tarde, senhorita_ Aurélia _, como vai?_ \- infelizmente ela só entendeu o nome dela.

\- Oi... Aaaaa.... Ainda não sei muito do idioma de vocês...

\- Perdão... Então, como vai?- pela primeira vez ela o viu sem a armadura. Pelo menos, havia alguém do tamanho dela, não precisava sempre erguer a cabeça para falar com alguém, a grande maioria das pessoas na fortaleza era alta.

\- Vou bem, pelo menos... - disse mostrando a mão enfeixada com um sorriso torto.

\- É bom ouvir isso. Eu me lembro de como você estava tensa com toda essa ideia de vir para cá.

\- Você se lembra?- isso chocou um pouco a humana, ela não poderia discordar que foi legal a viagem até os Tyair, Vidar sempre conseguia trazer um bom humor para ela – Obrigada pela sua oferta e os outros terem me aceitado, eu não o que estaria fazendo agora se não fosse por isso.

\- Ffufufuufuffu~ Não precisa agradecer! Não poderia deixar você naquela situação. Independente se fosse fae ou humana. – Aurélia gostava da risada de Vidar, era diferente, pois também resultava em situações muito engraçadas, em principal, com Aleifr.

\- Mesmo assim, obrigado... Então, você toca flauta? – Vidar olhou curioso pela pergunta e deu suspiro.

\- Estou tentando, mas o som nunca sai como deveria... Eu sempre toco uma morisca ou viola nas nossas festanças, queria tocar algo diferente... – terminou com beicinho infantil.

\- Quer que eu te ajude? Meu pai tocava flauta nos festivais... de lá. Eu me lembro de algumas coisas. – isso iluminou os olhos do fae.

\- Sua ajuda seria bem-vinda, vamos dizer que eu estou cansado do Bjorn de encher a minha paciência. Não estou tocando igual uma cabrita sem moela, né~?

\- Desculpa, mas sim.... Hahahhahaha. Huh?- Algo puxou a saia dela. Uma criança apareceu e disse que a curadora da cozinha estava impaciente pelo retorno da humana.

\- Fala para ela que já vou. Então, podemos fazer isso depois do jantar? Ou almoço?- quando ela falava assim, era depois de limpar uma montanha de panelas.

\- Pode ser depois do jantar, não quero o Bjorn me sacaneando por aí.

\- Combinado.

......................

\- Ei, Vidar! Tu tá de cama com a Aurélia?- perguntou Ilda enquanto passava o pão para o companheiro do lado.

\- Quê?!- ele quase engasgou com a sopa na garganta – Não! Não, não... Ela me está ensinando a tocar flauta. Só isso. Nada demais.

\- Sei... – Ilda estreitou os olhos, avaliando qualquer comportamento suspeito.

\- Olha Vidar, Ilda acerta. – Bjorn falou enquanto coçava os cabelos loiros – Sempre acerta, quase vidente. Pelo menos, vcê não vai parecer uma cabrita quando a cevada estiver pronta! HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Poderia acertar para mim, não é?

\- Caso perdido.

\- HEY!

\- Biiiiirrutaaa! Biiiiruta cabriiiiita!- disse rindo Knut.- Bjorn seseseca! Seseseca!

\- Afi, assim vocês ofendem a minha velha alma, respeito com os mais velhos....- Vidar fez um beicinho- Também Knut, lembrou que a gente existe?- e comeu mais um pedaço de pão.

\- AaaaaleiiiFr. Eeee-u. Tritritritrinda-de!- explicou Knut bem baixinho, fazia muito tempo que o soldado Tyair de língua enrolada comia com os companheiros mais próximos.

\- Você foi selecionado? Quem mais?- perguntou Ilda, também em volumes mais baixos.

\- N~~ao sei. Aleifr. Cacacacansado. Voooolt a attititiva. – o tom baixo se manteve.

\- Aleifr cansado?- Bjorn ficou surpreso com essa informação- Típico, ele não é do tipo de ficar enjaulado. Há quantos anos ele não sai da fortaleza?

\- Desde nosso último confronto grande com os humanos. O ex-rei Arthur? Lembra, Vidar?- perguntou para o colega a frente.

\- Lembro... – falou oitavas mais baixas do que o normal, junto de olhos cabisbaixos.

.....1606 - 1607 d.A.....

Aurélia gostou de ajudar a musicalidade do rapaz fae. Vidar aprendia rápido, mas demorava em conseguir a prática de realizar. Além disso, ela havia melhorado muito o dialeto dos faes nessas aulas com o Tyair, a humana gostava de conversar sempre com ele, independente do assunto. Finalmente havia entendido o porquê as pessoas o chamavam de biruta, o porquê era: Vidar é mesmo um biruta. Comia ervas estranhas para testa-las para os enfermeiros, andava de cabeça para baixo por aí, ela também entendeu o motivo do Aleifr esbravejar toda hora, parecia uma criança brincalhona.

Mas Aurélia não pode deixar de notar, uma vez pegou na mão dele e o levando para os arbustos de amora perto da fortaleza, e percebeu que ele ficou um pouco surpreso por não soltar a mão dela. Até ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, antes de voltar para a compostura normal.

Há quantos meses o conheço? Uns seis meses, cinco? Pensou Aurélia. Poderia... Não, não... Apesar de que ele é bem diferente dos Tyair nesse tipo de comportamento... A humana sabia sobre as relações e como funcionavam. Todas as crianças dali eram filhos dos soldados e não havia noção de posse de quem era o filho de quem. Todos eram os pais e mães daquelas crianças. Além do comportamento de.... luxúria, isso que o padre da antiga vila dela diria. Homem ordinário. Não existia casamento e nem namoro, pois aqui todo mundo se conhecia, não precisava de muita enrolação.

Até um dia perguntaram se ela queria, mas Aurélia ficou em choque e com o rosto todo vermelho, o Tyair não entendeu a reação. Pelo menos, considerou como um não, ainda bem que eles tinham respeito da escolha. Daí lembrou-se daquele dia, corar não era algo normal entre os soldados da fortaleza pela hipótese dela. Por Santa Anna, ela pensou, eles tomam banho todos juntos, eu quase surtei. Então, por que Vidar corou?

................

\- Caros irmãos e irmãs! Sabem que os salmões já subiram o rio e pescados... Só faltam duas coisas: a noite mais longa, que é hoje, eeeeeeeeeeeeeee....! A CEVADA TÁ PRONTA! PODEM SERVIR! – gritou Aleifr para todos no salão principal. Todos aplaudiram pelo dia que a bebida tradicional daquela fortaleza ficava pronta.

Dentro da mente da humana, passou as memórias das festividades da antiga vila. Eram parecidos, todos dançado, bebendo, tocando música. Aurélia podia ver Vidar naquele tumulto de armaduras. Tocando uma melodia animada enquanto dançava, indo junto daqueles que tocavam também, só parava para comer e beber a cevada.

Ela nunca comeu um peixe como aquele, até alguns vieram elogiar o pessoal da cozinha. A humana ficou muito feliz pelos elogios, era quase uma forma de agradecimento interno, podia ser algo simples, mas era suficiente. Aurélia podia ver tudo, todos estavam felizes. Vidar havia contado algumas histórias quando conversavam, conversas sobre as “coisas” que os Tyair lutam, eles mereciam esse momento.

Agora, ela poderia dizer que mais da metade dos Tyair estava bêbada, ou preste a ficar. Vários perceberam e começaram-se retirar, talvez indo aos quartos, ás vezes em duplas com suas intenções. Em um lampejo de olhar, por sorte não estava bêbada; um gole a satisfaz, percebeu Bjorn carregando: Ilda em um braço, Knut no outro, Vidar jogado nas costas como um cachecol, esses três riam como abestados.

\- Quer ajuda..?- perguntou Aurélia ao se aproximar do Tyair de voz grossa.

\- Sim! Pega o Vidar! Ele tá quase caindo!- a humana o pegou bem na hora, evitando a cabeça bater forte no chão de pedra. Vidar não parecia se importar, ria agarrado nos ombros Aurélia.

\- Ele está be-Oh! Cuidado!- gritou no final, pois o rapaz fae quase a levou ao chão junto.

\- IIIiiiiiiii... Tá mais que bem! Vira um tonto quando bebe, pelo menos fica menos biruta! Eu vou levar esses dois até os quartos, tu levas o Vidar pra cela dele.

\- Cela?- Aurélia ficou chocada com uso da palavra. Cela? Ela pensou. Ele não dorme nas habitações normais daqui?- Certo, eu vou levar ele lá. – Bjorn agradeceu e levou os dois bêbados para cama.

Achar a cela dele foi fácil, os guardas de prontidão disseram aonde era. Eles estavam aproveitando a noite da maneira deles, o pessoal da cozinha preparou para os guardas uma boa caneca cevada e um prato de salmão, ela achou isso fofo.

Esses mesmos guardas, deram a ela uma chave e logo avistou a tal cela. Ficava em uma das torres da fortaleza, parecia ser um antigo ponto de vigia que foi adaptado para um quarto no estilo do lugar. Uma taboa com um grande saco de feno, além das cobertas de pele, bem básico. Mas, Vidar tinha algumas coisas a mais.

Uma vez Vidar disse que gostava de colecionar itens, isso explicava o único baú atrás das grades, todavia ele tinha o maior quarto e privacidade.

Na tentativa de jogar ele na cama, Vidar fez algo surpreendente. Ele agarrou o braço dela e a puxou junto para a cama. Aurélia mal teve tempo quando os braços do fae enrolavam-se na cintura dela, e colocando a cabeça perto do pescoço dela. Porém, não fez mais nada, ficou com o olhar vazio e um sorriso alegra, além das bochechas rosadas pelo álcool.

\- Seu corpo...- Aurélia ficou levemente assustada- é quente... Temperatura normal... Como todo mundo... – naquele dia que puxou as mãos dele, elas eram bem frias. – Sabe... Acho que minha vida tornou-se muita estranha...

A humana piscou surpresa, do que ele estava falando?

\- Antes... Minha vida tinha sido bem encaminhada... Um privilégio na época, até hoje... Ainda me lembro dos bailes, os banquetes, dos artistas, da minha família, da minha antiga noiva... Estranho depois de tantos anos, eu ainda me lembro... Por que eu me lembro dessas coisas...?

Vidar apertou mais a cintura da humana, além de entrelaçarem as pernas juntas, ele descansou a cabeça no coração dela. Aurélia perdeu o nervosismo temporariamente, ele era do tipo de bêbado falador demais?

\- Mas depois.... Mestra Malévola e Aleifr... Tornaram-me o oposto de tudo que acreditava... Eu os adoro por isso... Todos os Tyair também, Bjorn, Ilda, Knut, amo todos... Meu antigo eu deveria estar com nojo de mim agora. Uma vergonha para a humanidade... Até Merlin e Moritha, eu não os odeio por terem mentido para mim... Uma boa mentira...

\- Eu não acho você uma vergonha... da humanidade? Tipo, é a casa de vocês, então... É meio que, né?- ela não sabia o motivo de respondê-lo, porém, cada vez que ele mais dialogava o sorriso dele desaparecia, por mais que falavam também, os olhos ficavam mais vazios e lágrimas secas nos cantos dos olhos. Esses olhos avermelhados, tom de rubi, olharam para os genéricos marrons.

\- É... Eu acho que sim. Uma casa estranha para se defender... Pelos menos, o que está nela vale a pena... Por Aleifr! Por Malévola! Por todos os Tyair! Merlin! Moritha! Aurélia! Todos que eu amo!- disse com olhos mais vivos, mas ainda estavam entrelaçados.

\- Você...- ao ouvir o próprio nome, ficou congelada em qualquer linha de pensamento, mas logo percebeu, que ele não parecia notar a presença dela, ele ainda estava bem rubro nas bochechas.- Você ama a Aurélia? Sabe, a humana? – não fazia mal querem saber. Ele ficou em silêncio, pensativo em todos os segundos. Até falar.

\- É complicado... Não se é por amizade... Ou algo a mais... Eu sinto algo, mas... É estranho demais. É difícil de classificar... Apenas eu a amo? Amar por amar, só que com algo a mais, não sei... Os momentos que ficamos juntos são diferentes quando eu fico com o pessoal... Eu não sei... Você sabe o que eu sinto?- perguntou na altura dos olhos dela, menos rubro nas bochechas.

\- Eu não sei também. – o peito de Aurélia apertou com essa declaração. Foi à declaração de amor mais estranha que já viu. – Mas, acho que... Ela não se importaria em ter seu amor...- disse ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha pontuda, o cabelo dele parecia de um bebê, fino igual.

Vidar deu um sorriso, antes de fechar os olhos de vez, com certeza ele gastou as últimas energias nessas falas. Aurélia sorriu para o rapaz fae talvez apaixonado, pegou as peles e jogou sobre os dois, era uma noite bem fria. Ambos adormeceram abraçados.

Aleifr subiu a escadaria para ver se a Besta dormia, em principal, se havia sangue. A funcionária humana não voltou com os outros colegas e alguns a avistaram carregando o acolhido de Malévola. Quando chegou, viu o inesperado. A humana dormia junto com ele, mas não havia roupas espalhadas na cela aberta. Isso era uma boa coisa. O líder dos Tyair deu um sorriso.

\- Seja feliz enquanto durar, biruta....- trancou a cela e desceu as escadas, ele já deveria estar dormindo.

Lilia Vanrouge ficou cada vez mais intrigado com esse jovem. Não apenas de ser capaz de esconder os métodos proibidos vinculados a magia, não apenas a forma que atacou o velho rapaz fae, em principal, o pedido de luta. O motivo de ele estar intrigado foi à forma como o rapaz humano lutava. Era rápido, talvez a magia única dele o ajudasse a fortalecer os músculos, chegando aumentar a força de cada golpe, todavia, as esquivas, o jeito de segurar a espada, como responder a cada golpe. Lutava como...

Lutava como um Tyair. Não havia dúvida nos movimentos dele.

\- Quem te treinou?!- gritou Lilia quando ficaram face a face junto das espadas em atrito.

\- Porque responderia? Você está pegando leve...- como Nataniel pediu, o fae liquefez a espada de sangue, isso assustou o humano, dando tempo para o fae dar um golpe e levando o corpo do oponente quebrar uma das porta das salas de aula. – Só isso?! Realmente, você sabe que a lei dos humanos não vai te penalizar. Então,... uh?!

O humano parou de divagar quando notou uma dor intensa no braço, um aro de líquido vermelho apertou firmemente na junta do cotovelo, deixando os dedos azuis pela imediata falta de sangue.

\- Meu jovem, eu exijo cooperação. Diga-me, quem te treinou? Eu sei que você não é um de nós.

\- Tem certeza disso? Pergunte ao meu bastardo, ele sabe. Acho que ele ainda lembra da infância.. - Lilia não entendeu a resposta. O humano correu novamente para o embate, nem se importou quando parte do braço foi arrancado pelo anel de sangue. O fae bloqueou o golpe, além de escapar das raízes mortas tentado pega-lo. 

Enquanto lutavam, a cabeça de Lilia buscava respostas nas palavras do humano. No começou pareceu um pedido de ajuda, ele podia ver no olhar do jovem, foi rápido e logo substituído por um olhar vazio, além de mencionar estar utilizando um corpo para ficar igual a ele. Igual em o quê? Isso seria um caso de possessão? Já vira os estados de possessão, Nataniel parecia estar muito saudável, ou ele não resistiu à posse do corpo. Tortura? Principalmente, deveria ser a origem da habilidade dele. Teorias, apenas teorias.

Desviou das magias de gelo do assassino, se tivesse atingido, seria uma estátua gélida o velho fae. Nesse desvio, teve que saltar no ar e por muita sorte não decapitou o humano, porém pegou a linha do rosto, destruindo a conexão entre o osso da mandíbula e o crânio. Nataniel engasgou, os olhos tornaram-se luminosos de lágrimas por uns instantes, só que logo voltaram a serem secos. A expressão de braveza espalhou no rosto do humano.

\- Você.... Você amoleceu....- rangia os dentes com o apoio da mão com a espada- Poderia ter matado este corpo, mas não! Fraco! Vergonha de todos os Tyair! – Lilia arregalou os olhos com o gritou e respondeu no mesmo tom.

\- Rapaz! Você ainda pode mudar, pagar pelos seus crimes! Raciocine, Nataniel, você não vai querer trilhar pelo lado deles! – Lilia desejava em nome de Santa Anna que a qualquer momento a polícia chegaria e levaria o rapaz em custódia. Era uma alma muito jovem a ser tocada pelo Mal.

\- Mudar? Sério? Não pode mudar um corpo de um morto...- disse por último, preparou mais um golpe e correu para o fae. Todavia,...

Um mau jeito dos movimentos, a espada sanguínea do velho fae penetrou no diafragma do humano. Nataniel engasgou, Lilia prendeu firme na lâmina no corpo, o humano soltou a espada para segurar firme na cabeça do fae.

Lilia ficou assustado com o movimento, logo ficou arrepiado pela fala dos lábios ensanguentados do mortal.

\- O-o-obrigado.... O Acólito....- mas o humano havia falecido. O corpo ficou ao chão com as costas para cima. Lilia jamais saberia o que aconteceu com esse menino, ninguém saberia. Desfez a lâmina do próprio sangue através das feridas adquiridas, o uniforme dele estava destruído, cheio de sangue dele e agora do humano recente morto, ele perdeu até um sapato. Suspirou e olhou em volta. Esse pátio foi destruído, as árvores mortas, canteiros congelados ou queimados, os bancos em lascas. O diretor iria matar ele, mas o que ele podia fazer. Suspirou novamente, esse rapaz estava envolvido com um Acólito, mas qual? Desde que se juntou aos soldados de Tyair, quatro acólitos foram abatidos.

CRACK!

O som de algo quebrando foi ouvido, os instintos de Lilia disseram para não se virar. Ele não podia se virar. Mais sons horríveis aumentaram, aumentaram cada vez mais, ao mesmo tempo, o som dos pássaros sumia, o som do vento desapareceu, até o som da respiração do próprio fae desvaneceu. Ficou escuro em pleno meio dia, uma escuridão anormal, consumiu tudo ao redor. Finalmente, ignorou os avisos e virou-se.

Um centauro poderia ser um termo, poderia. As estruturas da parte equina de placas de metal rangiam, a matéria escura prendia tudo, os grandes chifres pendiam na face humana, não.... A face de um Tyair..... Os braços foram modificados da mesma forma, trazendo consigo uma espada familiar e um sabre mestre de cristal mágico. Como ele tinha a ousadia de utilizar a arma mais sagrada dos Tyair? Lilia rangeu os dentes de raiva. Os olhos com runas amaldiçoadas olhou para o fae menor.

\- Besta Sangrenta? Uma decepção pelo título... - disse o demônio - Talvez eu devesse te provocar da maneira certa...- o corpo do Nataniel foi virado para cima, o demônio centauro ajoelhou e com as longas garras procurou alguma coisa no corpo- Neste corpo... Eu vi... O dragão, o meio-fae, e seu... filho.... Parecia ter o treinado na arte da espada... Eu poderia conferir as habilidades dele?- terminou com um sorriso anormal, mostrando as presas semelhantes a outro maldito.

\- Não, pode conferir. – formou a lâmina de sangue de novo, pronto para outro combate.

\- Essa expressão que eu queria...Eu me pergunto sobre os privilégios Oeste, ter a oportunidade de tuas faces escondidas... Mas não vou fazer isso agora, não seria honroso batalhar contra um soldado de Tyair sem sua armadura e usando agora trapos...!- Lilia prestava atenção em qualquer movimento, não aliviava o fator do demônio evitar a lutar. Esse monstro tirou uma seringa do corpo humano já algum tempo morto, continha um líquido escuro no seu interior, ele sorriu ao ver aquilo. Isso preocupou o fae.- Eu vim fazer uma entrega, só isso, não se preocupe....

O demônio desapareceu nas trevas impostas. Antes que comandasse seus subordinados morcegos para procura-lo, ele sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço. Podia sentir algo correndo do pescoço indo para as veias, espalhando-se de forma no organismo. O corpo do fae ficou trêmulo, nem aguentou o peso do corpo, caiu angustiado no chão de grama morta. As veias e artérias ficaram sobressaltadas pela pele, da garganta seca surgiu uma sensação horrível no estômago.

Lilia Vanrouge sabia qual era esse sentimento. Os pensamentos de pânico e raiva começaram a ficar entorpecidos, o olho esquerdo ardia como se tivessem jogado ácido nele, há quantos anos ele não sentia isso?

Essa maldição.... Por sangue....

\- Por favor, vá fazer jus ao seu título... Oh! Além do mais, sou o Acólito dos ventos Lestes, manda um “Oi” para Aleifr, meu bastardo.

Essa foi à última frase que Lilia tomou consciência.

Enquanto isso, os alunos fora do prédio principal ficaram alarmados pelo acontecimento, pois muitos não entendiam a pressa de tirar todos da escola, até aqueles que estavam na enfermaria e as fadas. Os alunos da Ignihyde foram rápidos em saciar a sua curiosidade, quebraram o sistema de segurança e visualizam a situação anormal do pátio.

Viram tudo a conversa, a luta, e a morte do humano. Os alunos ficaram meio arrepiados pelo acontecimento, se caso um aluno morresse no campos seria o líder de dormitório da Scarabia.

Porém, toda a imagem ficou escura e pura estática no som. Depois de alguns minutos voltou. E viram....

Lilia Vanrouge, praticamente o pai de todos os alunos da Diasomnia, devorava o corpo do assassino, sugando qualquer gota de sangue, espalhando os restos dos órgãos pelo gramado morto. Devorava o humano como um animal.

Até que parou, talvez não tivesse do que se deleitar mais... E saiu em disparada pelos corredores do prédio vazio. Aqueles que seguram os estômagos para olhar, perceberam os caminhos feitos pelo fae sangrento.

Logo, estaria fora do principal. Logo, estaria no mesmo ambiente dos alunos apavorados.

**A Besta Sangrenta está solta.**


	6. O nascimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icepeak e Nier ost? Porque não?

.....1609 d.A.....

Era um tempo sombrio para os cidadãos de Berlimon.

A gloriosa cidade foi pega pela peste.

A peste afastou os grandes comerciantes, tirou os artistas das ruas, levando apenas corpos às portas das residenciais, ao ponto de cachorros de rua devorassem as pilas não coletadas. A grandiosa Berlimon estava virando uma cidade fantasma. Os que estavam vivos diziam ser a culpa de uma bruxa morta na fogueira, amaldiçoou a cidade em vingança, outros mais de raciocínio falaram sobre o excesso de ratos e excrementos nas ruas, porém ambos rezavam em nome de Santa Anna para o bem de todos. 

Um casal a cavalo olhou para a situação decrépita da cidade. O rapaz ficou com o rosto em branco, apesar dos olhos tentaram não expressar a tristeza, já à moça em gravidez pegou o manto que usava e tapou o rosto. Ela não sabia como isso se espalhava, era melhor manter distância de qualquer cheiro estranho.

\- Você está bem?- ela perguntou para o companheiro, a expressão do rapaz mudou um pouco para um sorriso com presas.

\- Sim... Mais ou menos... Não esperava a situação de Berlimon estar tão ruim...- depois voltou a frente, buscando o nome das ruas. Finalmente encontraram a rua certa. Demoraram em achar a casa certa naquela rua, mas chegaram ao local.

Parecia uma estalagem, deveria ser por conta para o caminho dos cavalos em um estabulo interno, porém parecia bem mais cuidado do que qualquer coisa naquela rua cheia de sujeira. O rapaz desceu primeiro e ajudou a moça a descer do cavalo, além de pegar uma bolsa de linho, talvez com pertences da viagem feita. A jovem de barriga agradeceu a gentileza, logo foi bater a porta.

A porta abriu após passos atrapalhados e alguns minutos. Um jovem por volta dos 16 ou 17 apareceu, ele tinha cabelos azuis escuros e olhos amarelos brilhantes, além de uma pele pálida. Sua expressão foi de surpresa pela chegada da dupla.

\- Aaahh... Vocês são Vidar e Aurélia?- o jovem perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso.

\- Sim, aonde podemos deixar o cavalo?- Vidar falou, pois o pobre corcel fez uma longa viagem com eles.

\- Deixe comigo! Pela minha gentileza. Podem entrar... Merlin e Moritha estão na sala de estudo. – os dois moradores do norte entraram na residência.

A casa, pelas palavras de uma carta, pertencia a Merlin, Vidar não podia duvidar dessa informação pelo ambiente. Uma casa milagrosamente limpa, repleta de objetos organizados em um disfarce de bagunça: livros, itens do mundo todo, e os futuros itens a existir, os quais se perguntavam o seu propósito e funcionamento. Aurélia ficou intrigada pela residência, cheirava algo em comum na fortaleza dos soldados do Norte, uma presença que se tornou diária. A presença de magia.

\- Olha só, se não é vampirinho? Merlin! Moritha! Parem de serem duas marmotas nos estudos e venham ver seus convidados!- Arquimedes gritou após a vista do casal. Aurélia ficou chocada pela coruja ter falado, ela nunca soube se era por magia ou fazia parte da fisiologia do animal.

Passos rápidos chegaram, ambos os magos foram de braços abertos para o casal. Vidar percebeu muito sobre a velhice nos dois homens, Merlin cultivou mais barba branca e expressões mais enrugadas, mas não deixou o ar velhice incomodar o humor. Moritha também tinha sinais humanos da velhice, os cabelos trançados já acinzentados era uma evidência.

\- Olhe para vocês dois! Oh...! Parabéns pelo pequenino...- Moritha disse para a dupla, Aurélia agradeceu, e quase jurou que a criança no ventre deu uma mexida ao elogio.

\- Então como foi à viagem? Sentem-se. Minha casa é a casa de vocês. – disse Merlin ao puxar duas poltronas com magia. Ambos sentaram agradecidos, principalmente a moça, o peso adicional ás vezes trazia dores na coluna. Logo, o rapaz de antes apareceu e perguntou se gostariam de um chá.

\- Sim, Dire. Depois descanse, tivemos o suficientes de aulas hoje.- falou Merlin. Moritha usou magia e pegou mais poltronas espalhadas pela sala para os dois mais velhos sentarem-se.

\- Como vai o menino? Lembro-me de ser uma criança... na época.- Vidar tentou dizer a parte final.

\- Rapaz muito bom, bem como nas lições, se continuar assim se tornará um grande mago—

\- Ah! Grande mago!- Arquimedes interrompeu – Ele pode ser bom em magia, mas ainda é um pão-duro, sempre joga as coisas para os outros fazerem!

\- Resumindo.... você que faz tudo? – Moritha deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Exatamente! Aquele moleque—AI!- gritou de susto ao perceber nas mãos do mal falado havia uma pena de coruja, deu um sorriso de mau gosto e voltou para a cozinha para terminar os aperitivos aos convidados. E foram assim os dias da hospedagem dos habitantes do Norte. Ás vezes, ajudavam nos estudos do jovem aprendiz, auxiliavam os experimentos malucos de Merlin ou ouviam as histórias de Moritha. Mesmo assim, com toda aquela harmonia, Aurélia podia ver nos olhos do fae.

Ela sabia da conversa que o amado e o ex-líder dos Tyair tiveram, quase saíram brigados daquela situação se os novos líderes não tivessem interrompido a gritaria.

“- É melhor essa criança não nascer aqui...!” Infelizmente, os outros concordaram e pediram a retirada da humana. Vidar furioso pediu ajuda aos magos, Merlin e Moritha, e agora os dois estavam aqui. Aurélia sabia das preocupações do soldado fae, o nascer de uma criança era um processo complicado e arriscado, principalmente vindo de alguém dito ter sido amaldiçoado. Ela não poderia discordar, estava com certos receios na boca do estômago, porém... ELA disse que tudo estaria bem e seria uma criança saudável... Então, a humana fez um pedido para o aprendiz de Merlin.

\- Hey...! Você tá acordado?- “Lilia” sentiu a mão da amada no ombro, o empurrando um pouco para qualquer reação. Os olhos carmesins abriram meio tortos e deu um sorriso sonolento.

\- Agora eu estou... Algum problema?- perguntou com uma voz rouca de sono.

\- Vidar... Você está com medo? Tipo, da criança... ou como ele, ou ela né, vai ser...Ou—

\- Eu estou com medo de perder vocês dois...- interrompeu a fala enquanto ficava sentado na cama- Já vi companheiras morrerem ao darem a luz para seus filhos, outras morreram após dias, e ás vezes levando as crianças junto consigo. É meio que inevitável de isso acontecer, tipo, eu ficar preocupado com essas coisas....

\- Oh! Sério que é isso sua preocupação? Eu já te falei, o nascimento será tranquilo, vai por mim... Ah! Também quero te dar uma coisa!- Aurélia saiu da cama e foi na mesa que havia no quarto, pegou um saquinho de veludo, e voltou para cama- Aqui, um presente.

Vidar pegou o presente e tirou seu conteúdo. Um pingente de ouro em um formato estranho, bem detalhado com flores e vinhas cheias folhas junto de espinhos, um trabalho bem feito de um joalheiro. Aurélia pediu para pressionar o pino que segurava o cordão, o rapaz fae o pedido, o pingente abriu-se em dois. Um dos lados um retrato dele junto a ela, apesar de ser uma tela tão pequena, foi impressionante os detalhes.

\- Aurélia, muito obrigada, mas... Por quê?- o rosto da humana ficou sério e respondeu.

\- Você disse que teme perder nos dois, porém... Um dia, Vidar, eu vou embora para sempre.- os olhos carmesins diminuíram o brilho ao ouvir aquilo- Você é, de certa forma, imortal e eu... mortal? Entendeu?

\- Sim....

\- MAS! Eu não quero essa cara de depressão em você, meu morceguinho~!- disse apertando a ponta das orelhas pontudas do amado, que riu pelo ato- Eu quero... Que você seja feliz, não pense em me perder agora, pensa que ainda estou ao seu lado... Mesmo após a minha morte. Entendeu?- ela fez um beicinho no final, Vidar sabia que a moça o imitava, riu.

\- Tudo bem... Obrigado. Também, obrigado de novo pelo presente.

\- Sempre traz lembranças para mim, nunca te deu uma.

\- Porque todas elas estão nas minhas memórias.- ela sorriso, logo respondeu com um beijo rápido nos lábios do fae, que o agarrou para de volta na cama. Ficaram assim, abraçados pelo resto da noite.

...........................

Ninguém podia negar ao olhar sobre o recém-nascido. Nasceu uma criança anormal, feia. Isso não perturbou os pais biológicos obviamente, esperavam as anormalidades. O bebê tinha uma estranha consciência dos arredores. Já nasceu com dentes e olhos ferais iguais ao do pai, além de manchas e marcas estranhas pelo corpo. Mesmo assim, os magos presentes viram o amor nos olhos do casal, se fossem outros, a criança provavelmente já seria esquecida no meio da floresta.

\- Magnus, não é?- o fae concordou com nome. Assim, nasceu Magnus Vanrouge.

...........

Ace rasgou a grama em ansiedade, Deuce suspirou sentado no chão junto de Grim, Helena não podia enganar a tensão nos ombros. Epel tentou o melhor para a cara de bonzinho, mas logo se revertia em raiva. Jack mantinha as orelhas apostas para qualquer som estranho e suspeito em comportamento. O grupo dos problemas não entendeu muito bem quando o professor Vargas chegou à cafeteria e gritou para todos saírem no edifico, foi uma ordem do diretor, mas aos encontros no corredor na saída ouviram: Um aluno da Diasomnia havia sido assassinado.

\- Pessoal, vocês viram o Riddle?!- gritou Trey ao lado de Cater, que não parava de olhar o celular para qualquer ter informações se alguém havia ficado para trás e filmado qualquer coisa.

\- Não vimos...- respondeu Helena.- Desculpa, Trey.- o terceiro ano correu para procurar, mas logo a grande preocupação virou pouca. Da porta principal correram mais alguns alunos junto do diretor. Riddle correu para o vice do seu dormitório, atônito e quase para desmaiar por falta de fôlego.

\- O que aconteceu lá dentro?!- perguntou Ace.

\- Eu....- Riddle tentou recuperar o ar para os pulmões- Um aluno da Pomefiore estava associado a magia negra e atacou o vice da Diasomnia....- o rapaz ruivo sentou no chão, mesmo em qualquer torneio que participou, ele nunca correu tão rápido pela própria vida.

Epel podia ver ao longe. O diretor Crowley parecia tentar conversar com os dois responsáveis pelo dormitório do atacante, ele jamais viu Rook com uma expressão tão repleta de braveza, o pequeno rapaz já ouvia histórias de terror na fazenda sobre a magia negra. Sempre se escondia na saia mais próxima quando ouvia tais relatos quando era criança. Nem imaginava a reação do Vil, a mão na testa em vergonha por deixar algo desse tipo ocorrer. O belo jovem é responsável pelo dormitório e pelo os alunos nele, principalmente evitar condutas inapropriadas ocorrerem. Um aluno fazendo magia negra. Isso seria um baita problema nos ombros dele.

Malleus estava preocupado com Silver e Sebek, além de Lilia é claro.

Silver estava ainda com os olhos arregalados e suando frio, a roupa suja de sangue vermelho escuro, segurava os braços em mera situação de conforto. Ele sabia que ver o próprio pai ser “morto” na frente de seus olhos não era algo de uma reação simples, em principal, quando existia uma possibilidade de fazer algo contra isso. Sebek tinha todo direito à fúria, apenas raiva rangia os dentes, não disse qualquer palavra.

Já Malleus preste a pensar no que poderia ter feito... Ele ouviu:

\- Putz, esses caras estão lutando!

\- MAIS QUE PORRA! Eu VI esse cara sendo morto!- O príncipe fae não entendeu bem essas falas, mas logo percebeu alguns de olho nos celulares. Alguém estava de olho na situação? Ele não se lembrava do termo certo, alguém deve ter invadido o sistema da escola.

Kalim olhava com pressa os vídeos e os “prints” postados no magicam, em todos mostravam a luta. Ele poderia dizer que Lilia era amigo dele, frequentavam o mesmo clube quase todo o dia, seria hipocrisia não se preocupar. Ademais, ele sabia como era estar nessa situação, um assassino te perseguindo com um objetivo em mente, porém, na maioria das vezes discreto e silencioso. Ele sentiu que havia algo de errado, aquele rapaz não era um assassino normal.

\- Isso tudo não é normal.- falou Jamil em guarda, por motivos óbvios.- Esse cara mais parece um duelista louco do que qualquer coisa.

\- Mas porque o Lilia?! O que el—foi interrompido por Jamil.

\- Você já leu os livros de história, mais para frente da matéria?- Kalim balançou a como um “não”.- Esse fae fez muita coisa, ainda é um Lorde e soldado no Vale dos Espinhos, não duvidaria que algum maluco fosse atrás dele.

\- Como você sabe dessas coisas?

\- Eu tenho que saber com quem você está andando, não é?

Antes que Kalim pudesse responder, ele percebeu que as postagens. O rapaz louco perdeu o braço e continuou a lutar com o fae mais velho. Não fez nada para parar o sangramento durante o vídeo de alguns segundos. A situação está feia, Kalim pensou. Por causa do emprego do pai, conhecia algumas leis aqui e ali, também sabia que Lilia estaria em mais lençóis com as leis humanas se algo a mais acontecesse com aquele maluco.

Infelizmente, aconteceu.

\- Ele matou o cara....

\- Também, né! O cara não parava!

\- Eita, falhou o sistema— Um som de estática percorreu aqueles que viam ao vivo os acontecimentos, todas as câmeras pareciam desistido de funcionar.

Helena percebeu como Grim ficou arrepiado de repente, corpo tremendo, olhos arregalados em choque. Ela pegou o gato monstro e o colocou no colo, acariciava para tentar diminuir aquele comportamento.

\- Tá tudo bem, Grim? Esse cara não vai fazer mal para você.- falou Deuce, que também notou o a diferença de atitude do pequeno monstro.

\- Não.... Não....- Grim finalmente retornou a voz- Isso.... TEMOS QUE SAIR DAQUI! AGORA!- gritou Grim flutuando fora do colo de seu fiel capanga, depois começou a puxar a gola da camisa da moça.

\- Que houve Grim? Tu não é assim!- Helena levantou do gramado e encarou o felino.- Tem algo que a gente não tá sabendo? – disse cruzando os braços.

\- A..A.. Um demônio! Tem um demônio dentro da escola...- o corpo de Grim não parava de tremer, ao mencionar o termo, piorou ainda mais. Não só ele sentiu as diferenças presentes no ambiente. Um certo dragão fae podia sentir também, porém a reação foi pior.

Uma sensação de ferrugem passou na garganta de Malleus, indo finalmente sair em um cuspe e tosse de sangue. Olhou para luva agora manchada de vermelho um pouco assustado, logo começou a sentir uma ardência no nariz e olhos, mais sangue escorria. Ele não estava preocupado com a reação do corpo, e sim o causador. Engasgou ao lembrar as memórias da infância. Não pode ser possível, o fae pensou.

Sebek e Silver notaram a reação e não podiam deixar de se preocupar, além de perguntaram o que aconteceu.

\- Temos que ir embora daqui!- disse interrompido pela tosse com sangue- Não é seguro ficar aqui.

Vil olhou a reação do dragão fae. Todos sabiam, entre os líderes é claro, que Malleus sabia muito sobre magia e suas concepções, ademais um mago extremamente poderoso, porém... Ele reagir daquela forma de repente, não era algo natural, parecia estar até com medo. Um dos cinco maiores magos do mundo com medo de algo ou alguém. Se ele tinha medo, Vil não poderia igualar o pavor dentro dele. Pensou sobre o que Rook disse quando achou as provas contra o estudante, o pobre rapaz não deveria ter visto aquilo. Também ouviu os sussurros da morte de Nataniel antes do sistema falhar, talvez não tivesse jeito, com certeza o vice da Diasomnia tentou enrolar o máximo possível até a polícia chegar, mas fatalidade aconteceu. Ele esperava que esse dia acabasse logo.

Infelizmente, a sorte estava para as sombras. Malleus sentiu de supetão a melhora, mesmo assim a garganta ficou inchada ainda. Aquilo foi embora, ele pensou. Agora, eles deveriam conferir Lilia e levar ao hospital caso necessário.

\- AAAAAHHHHH! ESSE CARA TÁ....!- esse foi um dos inúmeros gritos na multidão.

Cater finalmente encontrou a live que algum idiota estava mostrando o conflito no magicam. Ele sentiu um frio quando o sistema voltou. A imagem mostrava o fae tendo compulsões, os gritos eram agonizantes até virarem grunhidos animalescos. Cater viu o camarada dele do clube de música devorar o corpo morto do humano. Viu como parecia se deliciar com o sangue e órgãos humanos não se importando com os olhares através das telas.

Porém o fae sangrento parou, virou-se lentamente em direção ao campo de visão da câmera. Aquilo não era o fae brincalhão do clube de música que sempre trazia doces estranhos, Cater pensou. O fae sangrento saiu correndo, estranhamente o vídeo começou a mudar para várias câmeras, mostrado a corrida frenética do enlouquecido. Cater notou ao redor os alunos correndo para longe do local. Finalmente percebeu, Lilia estava—

Ao alto uma janela quebra, o fae sangrento pulou e se preparou ao impacto para começar a diversão imposta a mente.

...............

Lilia olhou com os olhos arregalados com a situação na fortaleza. Ele e Aurélia estranharam a grande quantidade de seres enforcados na floresta perto da fortaleza, era não anormal terem pessoas enforcadas naquela vegetação, um aviso para todo o visitante indo à presença dos Tyair. Mas eram tantos, e para piorar, os símbolos que carregavam no pescoço mostravam a traição das convicções das antigas tradições. Todos eram usuários de magia negra, associado aos malditos da escuridão. Demônios.

Mais ao passo do cavalgar viram as fogueiras tendo combustíveis corpos amontoados, alguns soldados jogavam ao fogo mais corpos ainda. Tantas possibilidades passaram na cabeça do velho fae, em todas chegaram a conclusão: a fortaleza havia sido atacada.

Os portões se abriram para o casal. Foram ao estabulo e já podiam ouvir os pés apressados de alguém vindo.

\- Vidar! Aurélia! Os líderes estão chamando vocês! A criança também!- um jovem Tyair avisou. Ambos olharam preocupados, mas se os dirigentes da fortaleza os chamavam, não poderia recusar. Demoram em chegar, pois todos pediam um olhar da criança de três meses, as ajudas foram logo oferecidas para qualquer necessidade.

Ao entrarem na sala de arquivos, o fae e a humana engoliram seco. Além dos líderes atuais, Malévola estava presente também, sua expressão foi séria e rígida, mas suavizou levemente ao avistar a coberta nos braços da humana.

\- O que aconteceu aqui?- Aurélia conseguiu coragem em quebrar o silêncio.

\- Houve um ataque à fortaleza, nossas suspeitas foram corretas. Ainda bem que não estiveram aqui.- disse Vermundr, o participante da nova trindade do comando, quase a cabeça chefe entre os três. Knut nem cumprimentou, apenas acenou a cabeça com a afirmação do companheiro líder, e depois continuou a marcar pontos no mapa presente na mesa.

Antes que o diálogo continuasse, Njörðr apareceu, o último membro da trindade, limpando as mãos cheias de sangue com um pano velho.

\- Aleifr conseguiu mais algumas informações. - deu um leve olhar para o casal e virou-se para a senhoria. - Sinto muito, senhora Malévola. Parece que esses ratos também estão em suas terras. - Malévola permaneceu imperturbável, apesar dos olhos brilharem um tom verde mais forte. 

\- Então, esses vermes pensam que podem brincar na minha casa... Huhuhuu... Talvez, eu deva levar alguém para diverti-los.- os olhos draconianos viraram para Lilia, que arregalou os olhos com a suposição.

\- Mestra Malévola, seria uma honra fazer essa caça, mas....- ele nem precisou terminar, o pequeno Magnus acordou e ficou curioso sobre o ambiente, ao ver a dragão fae esticou os braços e riu mostrando os pequenos dentes.

\- Esse é o assunto que precisamos conversar agora.- Njörðr apontou para o bebê nos braços de Aurélia- O motivo do ataque foi vários, mas o principal foi ir atrás dessa criança.- Aurélia arregalou os olhos enquanto passava a criança para Malévola. A mestra de Lilia olhava os olhos carmesins com ternura, será uma criança com uma vida levemente desagradável, ela pensou. Ela podia sentir o mesmo poder do pai nas veias do pequeno, caso fosse pelo caminho do pai, teriam duas Bestas sangrentas correndo pelo Vale dos Espinhos.

\- O que querem com nosso filho?!- disseram quase em unimos os pais de Magnus.

\- Vamos ver.... Hhhhuuummmm... Primeiro! Dá pra ver que ele nasceu com sua transmutação. Segundo! Por causa disso, ele mostra ser tocado por um desses desgraçados que esses ratos veneram. Terceiro! Ainda bebê, eles adoram usar isso nas magias deles. Quarto!—

\- Chega Njörðr! Já entendemos!- gritou Lilia- Por isso, Aleifr...-sussurrou no final. Ele colocou um bilhete mental de agradecer ao velho Tyair.

\- Ccccheggaaaa. Cacaacacaccaça.- finalmente Knut se expressou. Os pontos marcados estavam estampados em todo o mapa do Vale dos Espinhos, além de outros países. - Innnnfoforma...!

\- Pensei que limpamos eles nas regiões orientais...- Vermundr pensou em voz alta.

\- Piores que pragas... Pelos nossos acordos, minhas terras são livres para vocês... Mas façam um serviço direito, não quero o Vale dos Espinhos com essas coisas asquerosas!- Magnus já estendia os braços para a mãe novamente. A fae draconiana entregou gentilmente o pequeno para a humana. – Senhor Vidar, me acompanhe, por favor.

Lilia fez o que a mestra dele mandou.

.........................

Dire Crowley foi rápido ao agarrar os dois alunos da Pomefiore longe do impacto do fae enlouquecido, criou-se uma cratera leve pelo impacto da queda, óbvio que a espada de sangue ajudou no estrago também. Lilia, não, a Besta sangrenta lentamente ficou ereta em uma tentativa vã da semelhança humanoide para dizer igualdade perante os sãos presentes.

Silver arregalou os olhos na figura do pai. O uniforme rasgado repleto de sangue, nem se falar no rosto encharcado, um dos seus olhos um símbolo estranho brilhava em uma maldição.

\- Pai.....- sussurrou Silver. Isso chamou atenção do monstro e correu para o trio da Diasomnia com saliva pingando. Malleus foi rápido ao feitiço, vinhas espinhosas apareceram tentando agarrar o velho fae ou pelo distraí-lo. Quanto mais cortava com agilidades assustadoras, mais os obstáculos duplicavam. Isso vai distraí-lo por um tempo, pensou Malleus.

\- Diretor! Tire todo mundo daqui!- foi uma ordem sábia a ser seguida, os alunos já corriam longe dali. Os professores olhavam para Dire, que fez o pedido do príncipe fae, todos foram embora, menos Silver e Sebek. – Vocês dois—

\- Mestre Malleus! Seria indigno ser teu guarda e fugir do perigo!- disse com a espada pronta para o combate.

\- Malleus! Este é meu pai, bem como o seu! Não posso— Silver foi interrompido por vocais estranhos, chamas brandas de brilhos escuros doentios espalharam pelas vinhas. Malleus pulou longe para um ser atingido pelo poder estranho, aquelas chamas.... Ele conhecia. As chamas impuras de almas corrompidas. Com as vinhas destruídas, Sebek foi o primeiro a se defender, foi por sorte de Malleus interviu antes de um golpe não acompanhado acabasse com a vida do meio-fae.

Um raio mandou a Besta sangrenta para longe. Tal ato raspou a outra do fae e outra lâmina de sangue foi feita. E um grito bestial foi solto como um desafio. A Besta sangrenta correu para matar o príncipe fae, porém fez algo antes. O sangue escurou espalhou pelas fissuras das pedras criando armadilhas de espinhos para pisasse errado, isso interrompeu os dois de espadas verdadeiras irem ajudar Malleus.

Malleus ficou chocado com os movimentos do fae antigo. Eram os mesmos... Quando Lilia matou aquele maldito.... Gelo, raio, fogo, vento.... Mal impediam a loucura faminta nos olhos de Lilia. Um movimento em falso, a espada de sangue perfurou o lado do corpo do príncipe fae.

Silver e Sebek conseguiram sair das armadilhas com cortes profundos, porém não mortais. O humano conseguiu um corte bem nas costas do pai louco. A Besta sangrenta virou para o atacante que impediu de terminar a presa dela, com uma ressonância feita pelas garras em runas mandou os dois para longe. Malleus segurou firme a ferida, e olhou para a próxima ação do monstro.

A Besta pulou na direção do humano presente. Pelos reflexos ensinados pelo pai, Silver bloqueou as duas espadas de sangue, ele podia sentir o bafo apodrecido de sangue vindo da boca do fae sangrento, misturado com saliva piorou.

\- Lilia! Por favor!- o monstro não parava. Aqueles não eram os olhos amorosos que o criou.

Uma bola de fogo azul atingiu bem ao lado de Lilia, o afastando do filho humano, que logo foi ao lado de Sebek e seu mestre. Malleus arregalou os olhos com isso, isso infelizmente interrompeu o feitiço de cura, mas a ferida parou de sangrar. Ao virar para direção do atirador dessa magia, e lá; estava Grim com o pelo arrepiado.

\- Vaza daqui demônio!- gritou Grim com os dentes rangendo.

Helena quase não conseguiu impedir de Grim. O monstro gato insistia de ir lá e fazer alguma coisa, além de afirmar é da natureza dele isso. Crowley não ajudou, concordou e nem reclamou quando segui atrás dele, apesar dos argumentos dos outros professores. Aquilo não era um overblot, era praticamente um fae enlouquecido para matar todo mundo. Grim nunca voou tão rápido, infelizmente ela ficou para trás.

De repente, Helena sentiu duas mãos nos ouvidos dela. Ela parou, sentiu um arrepio gélido pela coluna, nem ouse ver quem segurava a cabeça dela.

\- Cante... Cante os belos harmônicos... Eu te guiarei nos ditos certos...- Helena sentiu um peso no bolso do casaco do uniforme- Leve para ele, meu amado... Cante para meu amado....

As mãos saíram da cabeça dela. Helena colocou a mão no bolso e retirou um pingente de coração bem degastado. Mas o que é isso? Ela pensou. Logo, palavras difusas não saiam da cabeça dela, ressoavam de forma constante, acalmavam a cabeça dela cheia de aflição. Com o espirito revigorado, ela foi atrás do amigo dela.

Silver olhou para as feridas feitas pelas chamas da criatura estudante. Não se regeneram como os outros ferimentos. Ficou no braço e parte do rosto uma queimadura feia que não iria sumir tão cedo. Isso abriu uma ideia na cabeça de Sebek.

\- Monstro! Faça de novo! A maior que você conseguir!- gritou Sebek preparando uma rajada de vento. Silver e Malleus entenderam a ideia, e preparam o mesmo feitiço, esperando o fae sangrento atacar novamente.

Helena olhou para as chamas azuis queimarem o corpo de Lilia. O fae engasgou pela dor dos ferimentos, parecia que as feridas corroíam cada vez mais a pele chegando aos músculos. Malleus arregalou os olhos por dois motivos: o fato das chamas terem um efeito tão drástico e a humana que sempre conversava estava preste a sentar no chão. O que ela fazia aqui?

Helena sentiu o cérebro sufocado. As palavras pareciam se juntar em frases mais formais, porém não sabia o significado daquelas canções impostas na mente dela, só sabia que deveria expor essas palavras para fora. Engoliu seco ao ver que sua presença alertou o fae enlouquecido, e começou a fazer o que a voz de antes pediu, mesmo não sabendo dos resultados.

_Luvha dume... Duharat menua luci..._ _Luvha lue...._ _Tchelamét fteli, lusui va...._

Tal encanto foi o suficiente para a Besta Sangrenta parar. A expressão de enlouquecida e fúria foi substituída por uma face de angustia, uma dor maior do que as chamas azuis de Grim. As lâminas de sangue se desfizeram no chão, ele usou as mãos para tapar os ouvidos em uma tentativa inútil de não ouvir as palavras de Helena.

 _Luvha lume..._ _Duhamat tiseo hesi..._ _Luvha due…Duari eli dusui halu..._ -

Foi instintivo os movimentos das mãos, em principal ao aparecer braceletes de runas estranhas e os olhos da humana ficaram em uma luz embranquecida. Helena não se atormentou com os engasgos de sofrimento do antigo fae. Sebek ficou incrédulo com aquilo. A humana não sabia fazer magia? Ele pensou, bem como os outros dois alunos da Diasomnia.

_Duarumani kurigame naque naera woaejou, laparieno zoe...._

_Duarumani durigame naque na ena..._

_Echo ouisi..._

_Echo..._

_Songu melavi....!_

Finalmente a ressonância dentro da cabeça dela acabou; e estranhamente se sentia mais liberta ao cantar tais palavras, se sentia bem. Mas Lilia suspirava de cansaço, ofegante, grunhia ainda em dor. Perceberam que vomitou uma grande quantidade de sangue e qualquer que estive no estômago, bem como pedaços humanos não digeridos. O corpo do fae ainda tremia, tremia de uma forma antinatural, passou uma mão nas manchas de sangue ao redor dele e formou outro lâmina.

Todavia, desta vez ficou sentado, ficou sentado lá. Do rosto escorria o sangue doentio escuro, pelos olhos como lágrimas. Olhou para cima e ressoou:

_Eu gostaria de abraçar-lhe como costumava fazer..._

_Mas para isso eu precisaria desenterrar seu corpo..._

_Seus ossos frios estão em algum lugar lá em baixo..._

_Um dia as flores vão brotar através deste solo fertilizado...._

Lilia pegou a lâmina e penetrou bem ao lado da garganta, pegou com força, além de tirar o som de estralo da quebra da coluna vertebral. A última coisa que ouviu foi os gritos para parar.


	7. 1617 d.A.

....1617 d.A....

Aurélia estava começando a perder a paciência. O motivo era bem simples, pelo visto. O cabelo de Vidar era bem longo, mais longo que qualquer cabeleira já vista por ela, mesmo com os longos cabelos mantidos por tradição entre os Tyair. Por isso o enfezamento, ela trançava os cabelos negros e magentas e não parecia acabar mais. A humana quase bufava de raiva, a risadinha do amado também não ajudava.

\- Quando você voltar...! Olha...!

\- Iiiiiihhhh... Mami Aura vai deixar o papi careca!- disse Magnus, já quase com oito anos. O menino cresceu bem ao longo dos anos, em principal por causa dos curandeiros da fortaleza. Magnus cresceu com vários problemas na pele: estranhas manchas vermelhas, um pouco da pele acumulada mole ao longo do rosto e pescoço, entre outras coisas para piorar a aparência. Isso não impediu o sorriso de dentes afiados, como agora.

\- Não dá ideia! Ffufuffuuuu~! Não dá ideia!- riu “Lilia” enquanto colocava os anéis na mão. Por ordens da mestra, ele deveria estar bem vestido. O problema era a falta de roupas; a vida na fortaleza era muito simples, sem muitas joias ou roupas com tecidos mais caros, não existiam lá. Era isso que Lilia pensava, nos armazéns havia alguns baús cheios de joias e roupas, ele perguntou sobre tais coisas para Aleifr.

\- Tu não és o único biruta aqui. Os mais novos são iguais a corvos atraídos por moedas de prata, curiosos por coisas brilhantes. Igual a você, até hoje, você pega essas bugigangas— Daí não parou mais de falar.

Aurélia suspirou quando acabou a trança. Lilia ficou em pé e mostrou a vestimenta completa. Um colete longo decorado com pelugem de lobo, uma blusa vermelha de botões, as botas também tinham a mesma pelugem, usava também alguns colares e anéis de metal. A humana disse que gostou ficou muito. O menino já estranhou, não estava costumado com aquela imagem, também o motivo dele estar vestido assim.

\- Então, você vai de bastão ou Malévola vai...?- Aurélia perguntou enquanto guardava as caixas cheias joias.

\- Malévola vira. Ela vai me buscar no início da tarde. Afi....

\- Que houve, papi?- Aurélia teve o mesmo pensamento. Normalmente, o amado dela não ficava assim quando o assunto envolvia a fae draconiana.

\- Nada..... Ah! Preciso conversar com vocês dois! É um assunto importante.

\- É sobre o treinamento do Magnus? Você já falou... - a humana ficou em silêncio após a fala. Lilia ficou surpreso. Ilda mencionou sobre ele estar esquecido aos longos dos anos, deve ser normal para alguém da idade dele. Aurélia ainda se lembrava da conversa perfeitamente. O pequeno Magnus ao completar oito anos de idade iria começar o treinamento para se tornar um soldado de Tyair, mas para isso teria que ficar cinco anos em um lugar chamado a torre de El Sid. Cinco anos é muito para o coração da humana.

\- Mal posso esperar pra isso!- Ainda por cima o filhote estava ansioso para sair do ninho- Papi, é verdade sobre os gigantes?! Gimle quando veio consertar o braço, ele me disse sobre os gigantes de lá...!

\- Sim, são dois deles. - disse Lilia enquanto ajuda a guardar os baús junto de Aurélia- Padre São Olavo e Madre São Bera, os últimos gigantes, e quando você for para lá os trate como os líderes daqui. - os olhos carmesins da criança ficaram impressionados, depois foram para a dúvida.

\- Mas você xinga eles toda hora, então devo xinga-los?- disse Magnus, tal fala resultou em engasgos de risadas pela mãe.

\- Olha, só papi pode fazer isso... Ffuufufu...Porque todo aqui sabe que o papi é doido. Então, não faça isso, tudo bem?

Um soldado de plantão apareceu logo em seguida, avisando sobre a chegada da mestra do fae sangrento. Suspirou, e logo foi ao encontro da fae draconiana, suspirou de novo; porque lidar com assuntos de nobreza sempre o estressava mesmo quando era humano.

..........................

O castelo da família Draconia não chegava perto da magnitude da fortaleza dos Tyair ou a Torre de El Sid, mas ficou admirado assim mesmo. Lilia Vanrouge olhou para todas as classes de nobres pertencentes do Vale dos Espinhos, faes e criaturas mágicas de todos os tipos entravam no castelo do rei destas terras. Todos se curvavam perante da soberania de Malévola, ele sabia sobre os altos status da fae draconiana, toda essa comoção provava isso.

O motivo para todos os Lordes estarem ali era a comemoração do nascimento do primeiro herdeiro do rei. Os Lordes deveriam olhar bem quem era o próximo ao comando das terras e jurar lealdade perante a essa decisão, ao mesmo que queiram os exércitos pisem seus domínios. Muito simpático, pensou Lilia, mas ele não poderia reclamar, os Tyair já fizeram tanto isso.

No grande salão, Lilia podia ver alguém conhecido. A rainha dos morcegos estava pendurada no teto, as grandes presas do morcego gigante sorriram para ele, um gesto de estranha gratidão. Os asseclas dela eram sempre de grande ajuda, em principal para mensagens e espionagem, bem úteis. Se não fosse por ele e outros Tyair, as tumbas dela estariam cheias de animais vãs. Porém, ele foi o único a aceitar os favores. Também havia outros rostos que estiveram envolvidos com outros assuntos dos soldados do Norte, mas não se lembrava dos nomes mais.

Malévola podia sentir os olhares nela, porém especificamente, a lendária Besta Sangrenta, um fae imune ao maldito ferro dos humanos. Pela sorte dela, junto com uma conversa ameaçadora, o fae não brincava como uma criança bagunceira. Ela queria acabar isso rápido, ir embora e voltar para os projetos dela.

A frente podia ver o rei. Erasto Draconia. Um fae alto e de musculatura forte, com uma longa barba negra ao rosto junto com os olhos elétricos esverdeados, além de outro traço óbvio: os chifres parecidos de Malévola destacavam o poder em sua presença. Próximo dele estava uma jovem, também fae, tinha um cabelo esverdeado escuro, bem serena em aparência, pela aparência Lilia poderia dizer que a moça nasceu nos Pântanos Profundos, uma região bem ativa dos Tyair. O motivo desta reunião também estava lá. Dentro de um berço bem feito e decorado a madeira, o recém-nascido príncipe Igor Draconia estava lá.

\- Olá, minha cara irmã... - Erasto disse com uma voz poderosa inevitável- Como vão suas terras? Bem como... Esse rapaz.

Malévola deu um olhar venenoso, o fae sangrento conseguiu ver a indireta. Ele sabia sobre um reino humano sendo formado em certa parte dos domínios da outra fae draconiana, porém, pelo que ele sabe, a mestra dele nunca usou aquela região, então não teria problema.

\- Minhas terras estão ótimas, primo. - disse curvando-se, pois o fae ainda era o rei. Lilia curvou-se também. - Gostaria de apresenta-lo, Lilia Vanrouge, meu fiel soldado.

Lilia ficou surpreso ao ouvir o nome verdadeiro, normalmente, Malévola o chamava de Vidar como todos na fortaleza.

\- Hum? Um fae de atos tão poderosos tem essa carinha de neném...! Aí! Estas terras sempre me surpreendem!- disse a fae de cabelos verdes.

\- Posso concordar Aila, minha querida. Mas, as aparências mais frágeis são as mais enganosas. - o fae sangrento por trabalhar nas forças dos Norte, conhecia muito esse aspecto.

Daí começaram a conversar assuntos desconhecidos para o fae sangrento. Lilia não se importou em ser chamado de “neném”, ele já foi nomeado de coisas piores. Aila de repente se aproximou dele e perguntou:

\- Quer ver minha criança? Soube que és pai também, me pergunto qual fae conseguiu conquistar seu coração assassino?

\- Soldado, por favor, Vossa Excelência.- ele respondeu escondendo a irritação.- Ela é... diferente por assim dizer, bem diferente do normal. Acho que coisas estranhas se atraem e juntas ficam normais... Talvez seja uma interpretação disso.

\- Hum...? Realmente. - a mãe do príncipe pediu para ele aproximar-se do berço. Por algum motivo, ao olhar para aquela criança sentiu um frio conhecido. Qualquer expectador externo olharia a criança como outra qualquer, puxou os cabelos esverdeados da mãe e apenas um chifre do pai, um bebê fofo. Mas a afeição perturbou muito o fae sangrento, ele conhecia como um bebê normal reagia ao mundo, por causa da experiência própria e suas companheiras Tyair.

Todavia, aquela criança tinha um olhar vazio, penetrante para alguém da idade dele. Não era comum, nem o filho dele nasceu assim.

\- Não é uma gracinha? Vocês dos Tyair devem pensar que todas as crianças são bênçãos de Santa Anna, devo concordar. Uma alegria estranha os acompanha, uma felicidade nessa vida.

Lilia não sentiu alegria ao ver a criança.

\- S-Ssim! São uma bênção... – tentou o melhor sorriso que pode.

Tirando o fator da criança, o resto foi tranquilo. Ninguém perturbou sua mestra e nem o perturbou. Uma sorte milagrosa, sussurrou Malévola em algum ponto. Foram embora rápido apesar da insistência do rei Erasto de ficarem por mais tempo, a festa nem havia começado pelos dizeres dele. Porém, a fae draconiana recusou mesmo assim.

Fora das portas do palácio, ele não podia deixar de mencionar sobre o príncipe recém-nascido.

\- Aquela criança.... não é normal.

Malévola olhou para o subordinado de forma solene. Agora, ele entendeu perfeitamente o motivo de ter vindo.

\- Colocaram alguma ordem sobre você na questão de voltar?- ela perguntou.

\- Contanto que eu volte, não me avisaram de nada.

Malévola bateu seu cetro no chão. Vinhas espinhosas apareceram e englobaram ambos, os fazendo irem embora daquele castelo.

Quando Lilia abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu um ambiente conhecido. O interior do castelo de sua mestra. Ela pediu segui-la, o fae sangrento não questionou, foi logo acompanhar os passos rápidos pelos corredores de pedra escura e chamas amareladas. Chegaram ao local de estudo pessoal, sempre a porta estava trancada, além dos feitiços para proteger seus conteúdos. Lilia jamais entrou lá, e nem imaginaria agora a possibilidade de entrar. Dentro daquela sala, parecia um laboratório digno de Merlin e outras coisas pertencentes aos Tyair. Todavia, o mais interessante foi o pedestal no meio do recinto. Sobre ele estava um ovo bem grande sendo carregado por vários cristais mágicos diferentes, por causa disso; o brilho deles iluminava sombras dentro do ovo, mostrando a forma próxima de humana.

\- O que...? Mestra! O que é isso?!- Lilia não podia parar de fazer perguntas dentro da cabeça dele.

\- Silêncio. – o fae sangrento fechou a boca- Ele não gosta de muito barulho.

\- “Ele”?- apontou para o ovo.- Por que você está me mostrando este... projeto?

\- Graças a você... Eu não teria condições de criá-lo. Uma boa barganha entre mim e o conhecimento obscuro dos Tyair. Você sabe as histórias de Santa Anna, não é?

\- Obviamente. Santa Anna criou os soldados de Tyair para combater o Mal presente no mundo. Mas o que isso tem haver?- perguntou confuso pelo rumo da conversa.

\- Mas se o “criar” fosse ao sentido literal?- Lilia arregalou os olhos para essa suposição- Os Tyair não são faes, você sabe disso apesar da aparência deles, são imanes ao ferro iguais a você. Além de sobreviverem após um feitiço harmônico, conseguem entender as antigas línguas dos gigantes e titãs. Essa tribo jamais foi natural nestas terras.

\- Então... Você está fazendo o mesmo processo do que a Santa? Mestra, os líderes tem o conhecimento disso?- Lilia perguntou preocupado, pois caso se não fosse dito sobre essa criação, os soldados de Tyair estariam as portas do lugar. – Qual é motivo de me mostrar... Essa criança?

Malévola ficou em silêncio. Depois de segundos, um olhar afetuoso apareceu no rosto da fae, tendo as pupilas voltadas para o ovo no pedestal.

\- Eles sabem. Entendem. – acariciou levemente a casca calcária da própria criação- Não sou igual ao meu primo, não preciso de pernas abertas para ter um herdeiro. Este lugar pertence apenas a mim! E ninguém daqueles miseráveis vai por as mãos nelas!- um estranho movimento apareceu no ovo antes de parar, por um susto de ambos acharam que chocaria- Hahahah... Desculpe, meu pequeno. Não vou gritar mais.... Faes morrem um dia, um dia morrerei também, porém você vai permanecer. Quando eu não estiver mais aqui, independente da idade dele, quero que o cuide. Como seu próprio filho.

\- Mestra, você tem noção de suas palavras? Não posso ser Lorde, eu....

\- Senhor Vanrouge, ainda tem muito tempo para ele chocar, até lá seu menino será homem e sua esposa talvez morta. Aproveite este convívio ao máximo.... Então, por favor, aceitarás?

Aquela não era a poderosa feiticeira Malévola, a qual os mais fortes tremem em seu nome. Ali, pelos olhos do sangrento, quase viu a imagem de Aurélia, aquele olhar piedoso de uma mãe em despedida da cria. Lilia ajoelhou em um joelho e curvou-se.

\- Sim, minha mestra. – depois levantou a cabeça- Mas, qual é o nome deste pequeno?

\- Muito obrigado, companheiro.... Digo-te, penso em Malleus, sempre penso nesse nome. Acho que é perfeito para ele.

............................

Parte da polícia conversava com as testemunhas, em principal com o diretor, a outra parte fazia buscas no recinto escolar para qualquer vestígio de magia negra ou depósito de qualquer coisa ilícita no perímetro da ilha onde residia a faculdade. O magicam virou o foco para essa loucura, primeiro foi o caso da menina no meio da faculdade de garotos, agora um assassinato e um fae devorador de humanos foi uma explosão de comentários.

Cater olhava os comentários nervoso, principalmente, por alguns falando sobre Lilia ser preso. Existia a possibilidade de ele ser preso, sim, uma grande possibilidade se não fosse aprovado como autodefesa. Todavia, mesmo se fosse aprovado, essa comoção poderia mudar a opinião do júri. Além do mais, o rapaz de ouros sabia que o velho fae tinha um cargo importante no Vale dos Espinhos, o qual ele não saiba a função. Essa situação era muito complicada para a cabeça do rapaz. Foca se ele tá vivo ou bem, disse uma voz na cabeça dele.

Por exigência do diretor, ele pediu que o corpo de Lilia fosse levado para o Ramshackle Dorm, ademais pediu Sam cuidar do fae. Agora, lá estava Cater na sala de estar deste dormitório, esperando qualquer notícia lá de cima dos quartos.

Kalim trazia outro balde de água para limparem o chão do lugar, pois era tanto sangue que um rastro foi feito até quarto aonde o vendedor da NRC fazia qualquer coisa para curar o amigo dele. Ace, Epel, Deuce, Jack usavam panos velhos encontrados por aí para limparem o chão, já que Helena estava depondo para a polícia, era o mínimo que podiam fazer por ela.

\- Alguém precisa de água?- perguntou o garoto de cabelo branco.

\- Não, já acabamos aqui. - falou Jack- Mas, deixa em algum lugar, lá em cima com certeza vai precisar.

O piso ficou com manchas escuras, já que eles não sabiam qual produto a garota usava para limpar, então panos velhos e água tiveram que resolver a situação. E ficaram esperando lá, até Helena chegar ou Sam sair pela aquela porta. Falando nele, o homem especializado em vodu saiu depois de algumas horas do quarto, limpando as luvas no avental escuro junto de uma expressão séria. 

\- Rapazes, caso o pessoal da Diasomnia aparecerem, digam para eles não mexerem nele. Nem mesmo qualquer magia! Eu vou pegar algumas coisas para trata-lo melhor. Já volto. – Por ironia, a porta do dormitório abriu bruscamente e logo viram o novo incluso na sala. Silver tentava falar, mas o corpo dele exigiu primeiro a recuperação de oxigênio no sistema, todos pensaram ali que apôs depor correu direto para onde o corpo do pai estava. Sam colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz eufórico e tentou acalma-lo- Está tudo bem, seu pai tá vivo. Você pode ir lá em cima, mas não mexa nele, nem magia, ok?

Silver apenas acenou em concordância e subiu para primeira porta aberta do andar. Esse era o quarto de Helena, por má sorte foi escolhido por ser o do corredor. O rapaz olhava em silêncio o corpo estendido na cama, não havia bandagens para cobrir as cicatrizes recém-costuradas, linhas bem feitas riscavam em vermelho a pele pálido do pai dele, bem como as queimaduras ocasionadas pelo monstro felino. Era horrível ver a pessoa que o criou naquele estado, já podia sentir novamente as lágrimas formando nos olhos.

\- Oh, Silver, posso entrar?- o vocativo olhou para o colega de classe, Kalim estava na porta com um sorriso nervoso. Silver enxugou as lágrimas na manga da camisa e permitiu a entrada.

\- Kalim, se eu e Sebek... Nós... - não importava o quanto tentava, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não conseguia conter as lágrimas- Poderíamos ter impedido isso?

Kalim suspirou fundo, ele já viu como assassinatos e o próprio como vítima faziam com as pessoas, e respondeu por experiência.

\- Olha, por coisas que eu vi... Não, independente das suas ações. Aquele cara iria machucar alguém hoje ou talvez amanhã. Apenas não se culpe, tudo bem?- terminou com seu sorriso característico.

Silver fungou para engolir o resto das lágrimas. Apenas acenou em concordância, apesar de Kalim ver nos olhos azuis do rapaz a descrença em suas palavras. Mas logo chegou Sam com outras coisas para tratar o velho fae. Ele pediu para Kalim se retirar e o filho da vítima ajudasse em buscar algumas roupas novas, pois as do fae estavam em meros trapos.

No caminho, Silver trombou com a supervisora do Ramshackle Dorm junto único “aluno” da residência. Helena Gasset parecia cansada e muita surpresa com visão do rapaz normalmente sonolento, em principal quando o mesmo avisou que Lilia estava em tratamento no dormitório dela em vez de um hospital. Grim ficou sério com essa informação e as chamas ardiam mais nas orelhas dele.

\- Pessoal, que vocês fazem aqui?!- Ela pensou que todos foram para os próprios dormitórios, porque a polícia estava investigando cada quarto dos estudantes, além de outras partes da escola.- Kalim, você não tem que estar na Scarabia?

\- Jamil falou em cuidar de tudo. Ele já lida com isso.... Sabe?

\- Entendo...- Helena voltou para expressão cansada apesar dos ombros tensos. 

\- Mas você está bem? Você foi atrás do Grim e...- perguntou Deuce, pois ele e Ace quase sustaram quando a garota saiu correndo.

\- Uff! Óbvio que meu capanga estaria bem! Minhas chamas lidam com qualquer demônio!- Grim estufou a pelugem branca do peito, orgulhoso pela sua demonstração de poder.

\- Grim! Já te falei! Não se orgulhe disso!

\- Tá bom, mas posso sentir mais orgulho por ter um capanga que sabe magia harmônica. Sinta-se grata pelo Grande Grim!- e terminou com seu sorriso característico.

\- Magia? Você?! Como assim?- perguntou Epel meio surpreso pelo contexto do comentário.

\- Senta galera... Existe muita treta! Muita treta, mesmo!

A noite chegou no ambiente da faculdade. As buscas ainda continuavam, mas não encontraram mais nada além daquelas pistas sobre o assassino já morto. Apesar de, no mínimo, 30 alunos sumiram; o diretor Crowley foi compreensivo com as buscas e deu todos os documentos daqueles fujões. Ninguém na escola teve a capacidade de dizer “boa noite” aos colegas, muitos demoraram em realmente dormiram. Silver foi um deles, após tudo aquilo não tirou nem um cochilo sequer.

Não conseguia descansar, por isso acordou no meio da noite. Foi até a cozinha do dormitório, fatiou uma maçã e foi até o quarto vazio do pai. Se tivessem em olhares do às barras de cima do móvel para dormir (e outras coisas), um pequeno grupo de morcegos dormia de forma plena. Não pareciam incomodados como todos na escola, porém acordaram pelo cheiro da fruta.

\- Meu pai disse que vocês gostam, não é?- Silver pegou uma fatia da maçã e entregou para um deles, o qual abriu a boca e comeu. O rapaz de cabelos prateados colocou em cima da cama o pote e logo os morcegos se envolveram com a comida. Na verdade, morcegos seria uma comparação mais próxima, pois pareciam, mas não eram, viver cercado por animais da natureza tinha suas vantagens. – Eu... Preciso de um favor. Uma carta precisa ser entregue para... para os Tyair.

Os morcegos olharam para ele com lábios bêbados de maçã, piscaram em aprovação. Silver puxou o pergaminho com uma fita branco enrolado firme o papel e desenhado no exterior um símbolo, o qual não sabia o significado; mas:

“- Silver, meu pequeno... Se um dia algo ruim acontecer comigo, faça o seguinte...”

Morcegos foram embora pela janela, obviamente em bater de asas, sumindo em um reflexo de luz verde.

...........................

Uma semana depois...

Hoje, pela rotatividade da fortaleza, era o dia de Magnus Vanrouge cuidar do arsenal, bem como outros companheiros também. Alguns chegavam e perguntava sobre quais armas levar para qualquer missão apresentada, além dos anões e ferreiros, sobre as que já deveriam ser refeitas ou reparadas, pois sempre havia um algum preguiçoso que se esquecia de trazer o armamento intacto. Por uma sorte, havia poucas, só o trabalho de afiar e polir deveriam ser feitos. O problema era em todo o arsenal.

Magnus perdeu a conta de quantas adagas e facas afiou, o colega do lado também perdeu a conta de quantas poliu. Suspirou cansado, não via hora de ir almoçar, sentar aos colegas desde a Torre de El Sid e comer no barulho alvoraçado do salão.

Pela audição aguçada herdada pelo pai, ele ouviu uma correia conhecida pela força do pisar. Logo apareceu eufórica alguém parecido com ele, possuía as mesmas disformes na face vista, porém não puxou os cabelos escuros, tinham cabelos cor de palha.

\- O que foi, Lorna?- perguntou o companheiro do lado. Era Magnus que deveria fazer essa pergunta.

\- Magnus, o papai tá com problema!- disse ela, Lorna, com os olhos arregalados carmesins.

............................

\- Então, o que você acha? Te mandei tudo.

\- Interessante, parece que depois de tantos anos eles estão se movendo de novo.... Idia, meu querido, tome cuidado, com certeza eles vão chegar logo aí. E—

\- Vó, o Ortho já é minha prova, é o suficiente.... Eu acho.

\- Não só isso, com as pessoas ao seu redor principalmente.... Meu caro neto, tenha cuidado daqui em diante. O mundo logo terá um desfecho, o qual? Eu não sei.... Santa Anna que nos protege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE TIME!  
> Ao chegar a fortaleza, Lilia se deparou com Aurélia. Ela tinha um par de tesouras na mão. Ele suou frio. Magnus riu.


	8. Foi sua culpa.....

\- Você vai embora?- Aleifr deu uma baforada com o cachimbo. Os cabelos antes ruivos começaram a cada vez esbranquiçar.

\- Como está seu braço?- perguntou “Lilia”, o velho Tyair havia retornado ferido de uma missão, mesmo assim ele ainda fumava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Responda, biruta. - Aleifr sempre teve uma gentileza diferenciada, por sorte de o Tyair estar ferido, Lilia conseguiu desviar do golpe clássico do cachimbo com uma risada rouca. O Tyair ruivo resmungou do desvio e voltou a fumar com braveza.

\- Infelizmente, sim. - suspirou e voltou para guiar as ovelhas para o pasto. O antigo pastor havia morrido, então Aleifr havia pedido para substitui-lo nesse dia de serviço, ninguém entendeu o pedido, só entenderam quando pediu para Vidar acompanha-lo.- Vai sentir saudade?

\- Xingar e bater na tua cabeça oca, sim. O resto eu supero. – mais uma nuvem de fumaça pelas narinas. O fae sangrento riu, ele sempre pensou que o velho tutor tinha mais fumaça nos pulmões do que ar. – Quando você vai embora? Vai levar eles também?

\- Aurélia e Magnus vão junto, não poderia abandona-los aqui. Posso ter a fortaleza como casa, mas...

\- Malévola ainda é tua mestra? Bem, pelas palavras do nosso acordo, você tem que obedecê-la.

\- Não é assim, apenas... Eu não a vi como mestra ali. É complicado. - Finalmente chegaram ao vasto campo das regiões do Norte. Quando não nevava, os campos eram planos e com poucas elevações significativas, verdes em todo o resto do ano, perfeito para a pastagem. Ao longe estava a Torre de El Sid, uma das últimas estruturas do antigo mundo. A torre era uma construção colossal, óbvio que seria, construída pelos gigantes, lá os pequenos Tyair seriam treinados e ensinados para serem futuros soldados.

O filho de Lilia já estava há dois anos naquela torre. Uma vez o menino Vanrouge voltou para fortaleza por conta de uma febre, o velho fae não estava lá, mas Aurélia disse como os olhos vermelhos do menino brilhavam com as histórias contadas pelos gigantes, além das próprias histórias vividas lá.

\- O teu menino sabe?

\- Não, não sabe. Mas, consegui autorização dos líderes para treina-lo nos domínios dela. – suspirou no final.

\- Vai ser bom para ele, lidar com diferentes raças é uma boa qualidade a ser desenvolvida. E Aurélia, você—

\- Se alguém ousar fazer algum mal a eles, eu vou fazer eles se arrependerem de terem existido.

\- HAHAHAHHA! Esse é Vidar que eu conheço! Vamos logo guiar essas ovelhas! Depois, preciso conversar mais contigo, um assunto bem mais sério.

1622 d. A.

Magnus Vanrouge ficou boquiaberto com a fortaleza da mestra do pai dele. Apesar de menor, tinha a mesma grandiosidade da Torre, pela primeira vez na vida; viu unidos orcs, ogros, centauros, minotauro, goblins em um único ambiente. Esse era o temido exército de Malévola? Perguntou a cabeça disparada do menino. Não poderia imaginar estar em combate ao lado de todos e proteger o Vale dos Espinhos. Muitos se curvaram com a visão do pai dele, mas é claro, ele era praticamente o braço direito de Malévola e um dos seus confidentes mais íntimos. Todavia, os olhos de surpresa foram para a mãe dele e ele inclusivo.

Eles não sabiam deles? Lilia nunca os mencionou? Todos ficaram nos múrmuros. Todavia, a boa audição não o impediu de ouvir.

“- O que um humano faz aqui?” “- Não sabia que o general tinha uma escrava...” “- Acho que não é escrava, quem é a criança?” “- Deve ser dele.” “- Se é filho.... Não pode ser!”

Havia algum problema da minha mãe ser humana? Pensou Magnus. Ele ia perguntar com o pai depois.

Malévola era como ele lembrava. Uma imagem poderosa a ser apreciada. O pai e a mãe se curvaram bem como ele, só que ele demorou um pouco, ele estava feliz. Um servo pediu para Magnus e Aurélia segue-lo, tal servo iria mostrar os aposentos deles. Magnus nunca pensou que teria um quarto só dele, normalmente dormia com o velho fae no alto da torre, e ás vezes, Aurélia vinha dormir com os dois. O quarto era simples, uma cama (pela primeira vez que vê uma), armários e uma mesa com cadeira. Esse o quarto dele nos próximos anos até ele completar o teste dele.

Mas....

Magnus sentia uma concessão nisso tudo. Viver longe da fortaleza, longe das pessoas que conheceu, em principal, sem estar ao lado dos pais. Era muito assustador para ele. Todavia, logo foi esse sentimento foi embora com um estufar de peito. Como ele poderia ter medo de ficar sozinho, se ele terá de enfrentar criaturas de pesadelos vivos quando virar um soldado de Tyair? Divagou dentro do crânio do garoto. Mesmo assim, não dormiu bem naquela noite.

Aurélia estralou os dedos. O motivo era bem simples para a leve raiva, um orc ousou levar a mão no corpo dela. Porém tal atrevido, não sabia que essa humana passou 16 anos trabalhando na cozinha e enfermaria dos Tyair, apesar de aparência magra, resultou em par de braços fortes em uma comparação humana. O resultado foi um murro bem dado no rosto do infeliz, até teve estralo. Em raiva pela reação, pegou pelas roupas da humana e puxou para si em resposta com o punho fechado.

Todavia, uma lâmina apareceu no ombro de tal orc. O sujeito olhou para trás e viu o jovem Magnus, que flutuava na altura dele. Antes de esbravejar por mero rapazinho, o orcs não viu os olhos do jovem, e sim os olhos do General. Aqueles olhos vermelhos de pupilas monstruosas... Aquela monstruosa criança de feições chacais... Dizia com tal olhar a mensagem.

Largou Aurélia e foi embora de cabeça baixa. Quando foi embora, tal monstro pós os pés no chão e virou para a mãe como menino.

\- Você tá bem?- perguntou com aqueles olhos meigos cheio de preocupação. Aurélia sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do filho de forma brincalhona.

\- Obviamente, a mãe tá bem. Obrigado, meu menino. – disse olhando nos olhos vermelhos do menino. – Mas, cuidado! Tem algumas brigas que melhor você não se meter! Um dia, você se ferra. – aproveitou para uma lição.

\- Mas ele ia te machucar! Se eu.... Não queria você machucada, nem o papai.

\- Não estou desconsiderando sua ajuda....Mas, tenha cuidado com quem você enfrenta. Tudo bem? Eu não quero meu menino machucado. – Magnus apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância. – Agora, vamo ver seu pai? Tô de folga nas poções. Que sei tá quase na hora de você retomar seu treinamento, rapazinho.

Magnus engoliu seco e arregalou os olhos. Voou até a esquina do corredor, mas olhou para trás indo ver os passos da mãe. Foram os dois e assim foram.

........

Lorde Zigvolt olhava pelas janelas do recinto da fortaleza pertencente à Malévola. O temido General Sangrento treinava o filho junto das novas adições, obviamente a criança tinha um treinamento especial dos demais pela condição de se juntar aos misteriosos Tyair, se existirem. Esse lorde se lembra de formas obliquamente perfeitas quando conheceu tal figura. No começo pensou que um novo cativo de sua mestra, uma brincadeirinha de criança e trata-lo como capacho. A colocação de anos de trabalho pela família Zigvolt foi posta em um mês. Um mero fae aleatório começou a ganhar vitórias contra humanos e clãs arruaceiros rebelados.

Pelo ouvido dos criados, ele era Besta, um monstro imune ao ferro, alguns pelos dizeres de imortal até. Aquele carrapato? Pensou Lorde Zigvolt. Pior quando mencionaram sobre os Tyair em sua criação. Se ele fosse o grande rei Erasto, mandaria exércitos para aqueles guerreiros rebeldes do Norte. Quantas vezes tal grupo ameaçou a harmonia do reino? Quantos Lordes e Reis mataram por suas imposições? Anarquistas! O pior não só foi aí. Recentemente, apareceu com um filho (horrível de aparência, por sinal) e uma humana. Que é sua esposa! Isso é uma vergonha para o Vale dos Espinhos! A expressão neutra fitava o trio da “família” Vanrouge, tinha que manter as aparências, mas ainda fervia um ódio por esses vermes. Isso tudo era um vexame para todo o reino.

Mas ele teve que engolir a verdade. Tal ser era poderoso, lutaram lado a lado em diversos conflitos, o General Vanrouge o via como companheiro de guerra. Tolo.

Se os antigos Deuses o ouvissem as preces de a imortalidade ser uma mentira, ele mesmo enfiaria o punhal. Bem como a criança horrenda e a humana. Faria qualquer coisa.

**Olá.**

\- Eh? – uma voz apareceu na cabeça do lorde fae. Ele percebeu uma pequena borboleta no parapeito da janela.

**Lorde Zigvolt... Conheço suas angústias.... Aquele pequeno destruiu a honra destas terras. Nós sabemos disso..... Quero ajudar. Só deixe no dia 31 de outubro do ano seguinte, as portas da fortaleza abertas...... Nós traremos a honra dos faes ao mundo.**

Foi uma noite quieta. Bem quieta. Aurélia conferia os rótulos e quais quaisquer ervas vencidas no estoque. Seria mais fácil se o marido estive aqui, usava o método dos Tyair: colocava uma erva forte em pote e deixava no estoque, depois de um tempo, chamavam Vidar. Se cair duro e alucinando, o estoque ainda estava bom, se não acontecesse nada, troca tudo. Era um método eficaz, principalmente engraçado quando o amado falava besteiras e baboseiras. Uma vez, Malévola viu isso. A fae draconiana não sabia se esbravejava ou ria ou ambos.

Aurélia riu da memória. Porém essa alegria foi abafada por uma barulheira através das portas. O som ficou mais alto quando o menino dela abriu a porta e fechou rapidamente. Magnus voou rápido para a mãe um pouco apavorado.

\- O que houve, Magnus?- perguntou séria. Tantas possibilidades poderiam ir em resposta.

\- Algo estranho está acontecendo. As principais entradas da fortaleza não estão fechando. Não importa o que fazemos, eles não fecham. Todo mundo está preparado para um ataque iminente. – ele respondeu trêmulo, nunca pensou que seu primeiro conflito seria agora. Era que isso Aurélia mais temia, ele viu como é um campo de batalha no final da luta. Ela ainda se lembra das fogueiras enquanto amamentava o filho.

\- É melhor sairmos daqui. –disse a humana indo pegar um avental com vários apetrechos anexados para qualquer poção, em principal de cura. - Vamos.

Ela não era guerreira, Magnus não completou seu treinamento, mesmo assim era mortal na lâmina. Mas circunstâncias da situação estavam cheias de anormalidades. Caso tivessem atacantes, já teriam aparecido, agora todos nesse tempo tomaram suas posições, seria mais complicado ao ataque. Mesmo em ar, não nada. Aurélia e Magnus andavam apressados pelos corredores, quando ocorreu.

O silêncio.

Escuridão.

Tudo foi coberto por trevas imensas. Nada poderia ser visto a frente. Muitos pensaram que era apenas um feitiço ilusório, mas.... Os Vanrouge presentes ali sabiam o que era aquilo.

Um Acólito.

...................

Lilia Vanrouge tinha certeza que ouviu o som de uma espada dentro da sala de reuniões. Uma reunião foi marcada entre os Lordes do Vale dos Espinhos, a questão principal era o reina humano ascendente ao longo dos anos. Tal reino já passou das fronteiras e começaram a minerar cristais mágicos perigosos, pela análise dos soldados do Norte. O velho fae já foi espiar várias vezes o território desses humanos, viviam da fabricação de vários artigos, só que destacava a produção de tecidos. Ele estava lá quando a mestra dele amaldiçoou todas as linhas e agulhas do reino, além de atormentar a pequena princesa humana com a morte.

Eles sabiam aonde a princesa Aurora vivia escondida. Uma maldição de Malévola não poderia ser livrada por mero deslocamento geográfico. Ocorria querendo ou não. O reino ficou cada vez mais fraco, porém ainda resistia ao colapso econômico e as investidas do exercito da mestra. Cairia de qualquer jeito, Malévola gostava de métodos mais lentos para lidar com seus inimigos. Todavia, alguns Lordes eram impacientes.

Por isso que ele odiava em lidar com os assuntos da nobreza. Muita gritaria e falta de educação. Isso dava até uma dor de cabeça, suspirou. Parado no corredor do castelo dos Draconia era um tédio, pelos menos era melhor do que a gritaria lá dentro da sala.

\- Vu-vey philaiti’as... Vaut-vey nalihni’it-ga... Ha-meghiltisa khuandesite.... - Lilia cantou baixo, essa é uma canção que Magnus fez no dialeto da língua antiga. Ele especificamente para o aniversário de Aurélia. Só de pensar nela sentia a vontade de sair dali e voltar para os braços dela, além de ouvir de ser o morceguinho dela. Desde quando você é um abestado amoroso? A voz de Aleifr bateu no fundo da consciência.

\- Essa é a língua dos Gigantes, Tyair?- uma voz conhecida apareceu. O príncipe Igor manteve os olhos vazios, profundidades escuras lideravam os olhos da pequena criança, Lilia rezava às vezes que o próximo descendente a caminho não tenha tal malícia.

\- Talvez, acho mais uma interpretação do que era. Como vai senhor Igor? O que te traz nessa noite?- curvou-se, ele não podia gostar do menino fae, mas ele ainda era o príncipe do Vale dos Espinhos.

\- Os mensageiros trouxeram isso. Está relacionado à tia Malévola....Mas, eu entrego agora?- perguntou Igor olhando para a gritaria.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, eu mesmo entrego. Essa hora os pequeninos devem dormir, majestade. – terminou com um sorriso meigo.

\- Se me chamar de pequenino de novo, eu arranco sua língua. - olhos sombrios responderam.

\- Tente. – olhos carmesins monstruosos responderam. Muitos criados apenas engoliriam seco e se retirariam. Ele ouviu os comentários dos criados do lugar, o menino era problemático ao nível de sinistro. O príncipe Igor deu o pergaminho, Lilia percebeu que um sela foi arrancado e lido, ele teria bons motivos em vigiar essa criança. E abriu o conteúdo escrito.

A reunião foi interrompida por um grito estridente, quase bestial. Malévola conhecia tal vocal para isso. Ao abrirem a porta do corredor, viram o fae sangrento de joelhos aos gritos e lágrimas. Enquanto, o príncipe sorria.

................

Magnus não parava de sentir escorrem. Foi sua culpa, isso respondia os pensamentos dele. Ele não deveria ter ido à floresta. Ele deveria ter prestado mais atenção enquanto voava. Ele deveria ter desviado daquelas flechas. Ele deveria ter levantado em vez de ficar cuspindo sangue. Ele deveria.... Deveria ter impedido de sua mãe realizar um harmônico. Nunca pensou que a música feita por ele teria esse poder. O poder de ressoar com a Santa. Apenas mais lágrimas para a culpa da condenação.

Todos deixaram o menino aos pés do corpo envolto por cobertores, o qual estava em tão más condições que era melhor um respeito a esse caso. Os sobreviventes analisavam quantos morreram e feridos a serem tratados: o exército foi reduzido a níveis alarmantes, o resto pelos um machucado ou trauma para sempre. O ataque final ao reino humano foi desfeito, pois não tinham condições de realiza-lo.

Ele ouviu um som de aproximação, mal teve tempo de virar, quando percebeu os braços envolta dele. Lilia correu para um abraço ao filho, após tal ato pôs mais angústia liberada do rapaz. O fae sangrento tentou se manter forte, mas óbvio os engasgos de choro no fundo da garganta.

\- Tudo mundo tem sua hora e sua vez, meu querido....

Mas não desta forma, contra argumentou mentalmente.

\- A culpa é minha....- Magnus tentou passar pelos engasgos- Eu... Eu não deveria....- Lilia apenas sussurrava respostas, mesmo assim não acalmava. Naquele embrulhado de cobertas estava a esposa dele, morta. Não a morte de velhice, doença, ou morte matada e acidentada. A morte realizada por um canto harmônico. Pelos ensinamentos dos Gigantes da Torre de El Sid: não existe morte mais pacífica do que um harmônico. Pacífica? Pensou em rancor da ironia. Ele sabia que alguém a visse diria a causa da morte seria tortura, se os livros estivessem certos. Um procedimento cruel realizado pela fé em Santa Anna.

Não demorou muito para enviar um relatório para os Tyair, apesar da letra trêmula. A questão foi à resposta. Knut iria vim junto de outros para analisar o caso. O líder dos Tyair aparecer nesse caso foi uma surpresa, algo muito sério estava acontecendo aqui, em principal por pedirem não enterram o corpo até a chegada deles. Isso não traria problema, físico pelo menos, o corpo afetado por um harmônico nunca apodrecia.

Quando chegaram, eram todos conhecidos próximos deles. Aleifr, Knut, Ilda, Bjorn. Todos em condolência sobre a morte de Aurélia. Estranhamente, Aleifr pediu para verificar o corpo, o fae sangrento ficou relutante, mas aceitou. Ao retirarem os panos, Aurélia tinha expressão pacífica, apesar da pele queimada em bolhas ardentes, os olhos brilhavam branco, bem como os antigos cabelos negros viraram um tom prateado puro. Lilia arregalou os olhos com aquilo... Ele sabia o significado daquilo....

\- A-A-Aleifr...! Como...- a mente do fae tornou-se uma confusão após ver o estado da amada “morta”.

\- Lilia... Tem algumas coisas que não te contei...

\- Milagre!- berrou Knut de repente, assustando alguns no ambiente, além de falar perfeitamente pela primeira vez na vida – Santa Aurélia! Seja louvada Santa Aurélia!

.................

Foi um mês estranho na faculdade. Todos poderiam concordar. Praticamente choveu o período inteiro, daquelas o céu ficava cinza e nem dava para ver o topo do prédio principal. Não era uma chuva normal, deixava o dia abafado com muito calor e de noite reduzia as temperaturas de forma brusca. Savanaclaw estava sofrendo muito com esse clima, bem como os jardins da Pomefiore e Heartslabluy. Poucos saiam do dormitório, ainda havia o receio no ar, quem seria o próximo colega a ser usuário de magia negra? Pois 30 haviam sumido. Um número pequeno para tantos indivíduos na escola.

Malleus podia sentir a tensão no ar, conhecia esse sentimento. Graças a isso muitos alunos ficaram ao lado dos estudantes da Diasomnia, os motivos eram claros: eles sabiam lidar com tal magia e expurga-la, era natural do Vale dos Espinhos, ou do que sobrou do território original. O fae draconiano suspirou, até mesmo tentaram puxar conversa com ele, felizmente só ficou em balbucios estranhos e mais nada. Felizmente? Pensou a cabeça dele pelo termo usado. Porque o preço entre um amigo a ser conhecido e um familiar amado eram diferentes. Todos se aproximaram por medo de serem vítimas das artes demoníacas.

Também percebeu o estado dos dois colegas. Sebek não parava de treinar depois do ocorrido, chegava até o sol raiar no dia seguinte. Silver nem dormiu qualquer vez, dizia que não conseguia, visitava o pai todos os dias.

\- Lilia...- pensou Malleus – Onde você está quando mais precisamos?- nem precisava de resposta. O fae draconiano faria uma visita para aquele filho de homem.

Azul Ashengrotto podia se considerar surtado pela segunda vez na vida, a primeira foi o overblot dele. Por conta do assassinato e magia negra presente no recinto escolar, muitos vieram em busca de contratos de proteção. Ele poderia dizer que é uma tragédia o ocorrido, mas negócios são negócios. Todos assinavam as normas e iam mais aliviados embora, porém não viam o segurar firme dele no papel amarelado.

Jade perguntou sobre tal gesto, ele não podia fugir da verdade acontecendo em cada contrato.

\- Minha magia não está funcionando nesses contratos...- Azul teve que admitir, Jade até ficou surpreso com isso. Mesmo com pesquisas vindas da biblioteca e qualquer questionário amigável com os estudantes mais especialização com certas magias, Jade e Floyd não acharam nada. Para tentar melhorar o humor foi em vão, a cabeça do octos merfolk estava tão cheia de pensamentos que perdia sempre para seu companheiro de jogos.

\- Cheque mate!- disse Idia, de forma bem leve ao orgulho, não era sempre que ganhava no xadrez.

\- Boa partida.... – suspirou Azul, a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos, nem se importou com a derrota.

\- Oh, Azul-chi... Algo aconteceu? Normalmente, você fica pistola quando perde. - não perguntou por educação, Idia gostava de ver o rapaz dos mares de óculos torto e surtando por ter perdido.

\- Nada, só o Mostro Lounge está com quase zero clientes.

\- Suas veias capitalistas estão doídas, não é?

\- Exatamente...

\- Espero que só fique com esse problema pelo menos... Do que vai vim por aí...- sussurrou na parte final, mesmo assim Azul voltou para a postura de negociante. O rapaz das chamas azuis percebeu o vacilo no vocabular.

\- O que veem aí, Idia?- um sorriso perigoso apareceu- Poderia me dizer? Sabe muitos estão com medo e podem tomar atitudes irracionais se...

\- Olha é... Coisa da minha família. - Droga, pensou Idia- Sabe, eu não sei como funciona lá embaixo, mas aqui... Tem uns caras que vão atrás de usuários de magia negra e fazem o “julgamento” deles.

\- Uai, não é função do judiciário terrestre e da polícia? Eles já estiveram aqui e fizeram o serviço já?- Azul perguntou confuso em fachada.

\- Não... Onde vocês estão em história, na matéria?- perguntou sussurrando, mesmo se eram os únicos aqui.

\- Land of Hot Sands, terminamos o geral, não fui para especificações de curso. Por quê?

\- Tá... Vocês não começaram a história do Vale dos Espinhos na especificação, então... Tem uns caras da pesada que caçam pessoas envolvidas nisso. Pra matar mesmo, e-e-então...!

\- Então o que? Você não fez nada de errado, não é, Idia?- Azul duvidava bastante que o rapaz a frente dele estaria envolvido em algo parecido com isso. Nem mesmo a Bruxa do Mar se rebaixaria por tais artes.

\- É por conta do Ortho. Tipo, se eles pensarem que eu fiz algo e...E-e-e-e-e- Me coloquem na fogueira! Eu não quero morrer, Azul-chi!

Azul olhou para o colega desesperado. Idia era sempre assim, pensava sempre o pior em qualquer situação e os olhares viam os piores resultados. O octos merfolk fez uma mental de perguntar para os alunos de cursando os aprofundamentos de história sobre o assunto, talvez ele conseguiria resolver o problema dos contratos.

\- Idia... Não exagere, esses caras, quem quer que sejam, não vão bater na porta da escola e acusar aleatoriamente. Se acontecer, vão ser da maneira mais civilizada possível. Você vai ficar bem. – tentou tranquiliza-lo.

\- Fala isso pro prof. Mozus! Ele ri da sua cara! AAAAAaaaa~ Azurruuuuu~l Não quero morrer!

Azul suspirou, esse rapaz não tinha jeito.

..........................

\- Onde...? Eu... Estou aqui de novo... Oh... Por Santa Anna, meu bebê...!

_**\- Aqui, estou aqui. Sua criança está bem, criança humana... Você será capaz mais do que os proteges agora, neste estado........... Bem-vinda ao Olimpo, humana...** _


	9. Escola de Cainhurst

Aurora não poderia acreditar, que em menos de um ano, a vida dela mudou para sempre. Era para ser apenas o aniversário de 16 anos dela, talvez as fadas fizessem um bolo ou um presente especial, no mínimo, como faziam todos os anos. Fizeram, mas descobrir que era uma princesa, já estar de casamento arranjado, ser amaldiçoada ainda por cima. Muita coisa para um único dia. Pelo menos, o casamento seria alguém que ela gostava, o príncipe Phillip era carinhoso, agradável de conversar, alguém nobre presente na nobreza. Óbvio, após salva-la e derrotar uma fae maligna poderosíssima, o nobre espírito do rapaz ficou enraizado na população como salvador.

Pelas palavras do pai, o rei daquelas terras, foram tempos difíceis por conta de Malévola. Ela não podia imaginar as atrocidades que Phillip viu na fortaleza daquela bruxa, apesar dela o trata-lo com decorro.

Esses tempos complicados passaram. Agora a princesa Aurora deveria se preparar para o casório dela. Bem diferente do que pensava, as três boas fadas não vieram prepara-la para o casamento. Flora apresentou uma convidada estranha para dizer outra coisa: tinha a altura dela, era uma fae pelas longas asas de libélula em tons púrpuros, cabelos de tons de palha seca pirrigada, olhos caramelados estreitos em uma leve malícia. Tal fae apresentada tinha um vestido roxo de decote ao busto, alguns guardas não esconderam o olhar, com sapatilhas trançadas com fitas nas pernas. Quem era essa fada? Pensou Aurora.

\- Esta é Morgana. – Fauna disse- Ela irá te preparar para o casório. – Antes que a princesa humana pudesse responder a nova conhecida. Merryweather murmurou: Isso é uma péssima ideia.

\- Bom dia, vossa princesinha!- a voz de Morgana era estranhamente maliciosa, mas não de um caráter mal, era uma melodia encantadora aos ouvidos- Quanto tempo eu tenho?

\- O casamento será ao sol alpino. -respondeu Aurora animada.

\- Hhhuummm... Não tenho muito tempo e nem demais... Irmãs! Eu cuido disso!- Morgana terminou com um sorriso meigo. A princesa não entendeu muito sobre a questão delas não estarem lá, era o dia do casamento dela, normalmente todas ficavam juntas em dias importantes. As três boas fadas foram embora e deixaram apenas as duas de aparência jovem- Então, vamos começar para te deixar bonita!... Pera... Ah é... Tu já é... Bem que elas poderiam me dar um dote desse, hein?- disse voando para pegar o vestido da noiva.

Aurora riu, pela primeira vez, em aparência, conversou com alguém da idade dela. Morgana era habilidosa com as linhas e cordas do vestido branco de vários tecidos diferentes origens e métodos, com certeza sozinha não conseguiria colocar tal massa de tecidos e costuras. Penteando os cabelos loiros da princesa, Aurora entendeu a preocupação da fada vestida de tons de azul.

\- Então, está feliz, mocinha?- pergunta a fae, a humana gostou que ela não falava com a mesma cordialidade dos servos do castelo- Porque com aquele homem eu estaria...!

\- É casada, senhorita Morgana?- perguntou curiosa, curiosidade ingênua.

\- Não, ainda bem que não! Se fosse um Lorde pedindo minha mão, talvez.... Bonito e Lorde, já abriria as pernas para as núpcias! HEEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHE!

\- Mas... E o amor? Casaria sem amor...?- perguntou Aurora com as bochechas rosadas pelo comentário tão aberto.

\- Amor e casamento! HA! Não me faça rir.....!Quantos anos você tem?- Aurora respondeu 16 anos- Iiiiiiii! Tu és carne fresca! Vou te dizer a verdade, casamento é um contrato, nada mais. E depois buscar fidelidade pela forma de uma promessa boba pelo nome de Santa Anna. Besteira!

A princesa Aurora ficou em silêncio após isso. Ademais, percebeu como ficava o cabelo dela: os fios dourados ficaram trançados em ornamentos florais feitos de belas joias depois, colocou o véu delicado sobre a obra feita. A fae parecia orgulhosa pelo trabalho na cabeleira humana e perguntou:

\- O que achou? Não sou boa nesse tipo de coisa?- perguntou com um sorriso estreito com pingos de malícia.

\- Wow... Você incrível nisso... Obrigada, senhorita Morgana- em principal pelo fato da fae não ter usado magia.

\- Aaaa~ Você fez essa fae corar~- ria de forma dissimulada- Você é tão linda~... Se eu fosse homem, te abusaria com toda a certeza! Abusar-te-ia!- e começou a fazer cosquinhas na jovem humana. Definitivo, a fada era alguém estranho, de fato, estranha. E foi assim a conversa, Morgana fazia comentários desagradáveis e Aurora ria de forma nervosa para alguns. Até que...

\- Espero que os faes fiquem em silêncio hoje, pelo menos...- comentou baixinho Morgana.

\- Como assim?- Aurora perguntou curiosa.

\- Uai... Para de ser sonsa! Vocês acham que após matar Malévola, vão sair impunes? Não viu os guardas? Se ela foi bicho bravo, imagina o que vim para vinga-la.... Se não for a Besta, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Besta?

\- Deixa pra lá! O importante agora é teu casório! Vamos, vamos! Qual fragrância você quer? Posso fazer qualquer uma!

Finalmente, chegou a hora.

O rei Stefan acompanhava pelo braço o caminho da filha até o altar. O príncipe Phillip tinha um sorriso carinhoso e de próprio charme dele, a princesa devolveu o sorriso através do véu. Após ficarem lado a lado, os reis sorriram, uma união entre as famílias daria muitos lucros em ambos os lados. Os noivos esperavam ansiosos pelas palavras do padre, concordando com todos os termos para a frase final desse o veredito. O veredito de esposa e marido, sendo selado com a união pela retirada do véu e um beijo. Todos aplaudiram pela união do casal jovem. Indo prestar a imagem deles ao povo das terras do rei Stefan da volta definitiva da princesa e já ter um futuro reino a governar, as portas do salão do castelo abriram lentamente, devagar, sem pressa.

As três boas fadas ficaram com as varinhas postas e apontadas para o recém-chegado, em principal, proteger o novo casal real. Aurora não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo. Na frente da porta, estava alguém mais baixo que ela, além de usar a armadura mais linda já vista: vestido com metais obscuros com uma longa capa de gola alta, pela aparência de possuir algo assim, era alguém importante. Phillip se pós a frente da princesa, ele conhecia aquela figura de cabeça baixa, manteve os olhos firmes, esperando qualquer movimento.

Mas, ele ficou lá, de cabeça baixa. 

O rei Stefan ordenou os guardas aparecerem, todavia....

\- Não existem mais guardas neste reino....- respondeu o convidado inesperado e levantou a cabeça enquanto pregou o medo nos reis, a boca estava suja de sangue e olhos brilhantes carmesins com um ódio imaculado. Logo perceberam, duas espadas cruéis cobertas de sangue manchavam o chão de pedra do castelo. Aurora conteve um grito com a mão pela imagem horrível passada nos pensamentos dela – Logo, nem mesmo reino terá.....!

A princesa só podia correr pelo horror acontecendo atrás dela, Phillip pediu para ela correr o mais longe nas entranhas da casa dela. Pegou o pego do vestido branco e saiu correndo. Aurora podia ouvir os feitiços, magias dos nobres em defesa da própria vida e a dos reis, ninguém fugiu sem lutar. Por Santa Anna, que todos fiquem bem! Ela pensou. Não importava enquanto distante se afastava daquela sala, os gritos eram tão altos que espalhavam pelas paredes de outros corredores, avisando-a de todos os acontecimentos lá dentro.

Aurora ouvia os gritos do pai dela...... Os gritos das três boas fadas.....Os gritos de Phillip.....

Ela só podia chorar enquanto corria pela própria vida.

Até que, todos os gritos pararam. Passos foram ouvidos no mesmo local onde ela estava.

Mal teve tempo de se virar, Aurora foi jogada longe em um impacto forte, estalos das costelas humanas chegaram aos nervos do cérebro, ela engasgou de dor pela informação e não conseguiu mais levantar. Com olhos arregalados viu o assassino de todos pulou para dar o golpe final nela. O impacto da espada quebrou o chão aonde foi enfincada, ele ficou lá, ajoelhado em cima do corpo da princesa. Porém, não morta.

Aurora suspirou frio e suava pela espada estar a milímetros da orelha dela, pegou apenas algumas mechas de cabelo, uma por sorte grande. Finalmente, ela notou mais as características do monstro sanguinário. Parecia ser mais jovem do que ela, tinhas olhos vermelhos; os quais refletiam a face apavorada dela, mas... Havia uma tristeza anormal neles misturada com uma raiva, lágrimas cristalinas se misturam com o sangue no rosto, tentava manter os lábios selados em múrmuros de melancolia. O que havia acontecido com esta fae antes tão monstruosa?

\- Bondade e empatia trazem as respostas para os corações mais pedregosos...- dizia Flora quando era criança, a qual estava morta em hipótese.

Com muita força, Aurora estendeu o braço e colocou a palma na bochecha do monstro. Ele ficou assustado com o gesto, porém não reagiu. Ficou lá, ajoelhado e parado em cima dela. Os longos cabelos dele eram rosáceos, isso traz uma luz de tons magentas ao rosto dele, como se estivesse em outro mundo naquele momento e a princesa o infiltrou.

\- O que houve com você? Você está bem?- ela perguntou reclusa, esperando qualquer resposta. O monstro ficou em silêncio por bom tempo, pesando em qualquer resposta da pergunta inesperada.

\- Era isso... Ou perderia mais dos meus companheiros...- a voz era profunda e doce, não se correspondia com a imagem da face. – Não quero perder mais ninguém.... Ninguém mais daquela forma...!

\- Me explique... Me explique sua dor.- falou Aurora em esperança de sair daquela situação e ajudar o fae melancólico. Só resultou em um aperto mais forte na espada, e abriu a boca mostrando enormes dentes afiados.

Tais dentes fincaram no pescoço da princesa. Uma dor cega se espalhou pela região, Aurora grunhiu enquanto o sangue dela era sugado. Eu vou morrer assim? Perguntou-se, achariam o corpo dela sem qualquer gota de sangue, seca e morta como qualquer cadáver naquele salão do castelo. A resposta foi não, quando a dor permaneceu, contudo sem qualquer sangue indo embora pela garganta do monstro. Ele lambia o pescoço dela como um animal ferido, saiu de cima dela e levantou-se imponente, como se reivindicasse o sangue de Aurora como prémio.

Foi com passos pesados pelo corredor. De uma forma estranha, a humana sentiu as costelas melhores e se levantou também, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o monstro virou um olhar para Aurora. Um olhar estranho pela natureza da situação. Um olhar meigo, contudo, tinha uma leveza cruel neles.

\- Você já conhece minha dor, Aurora.... Olhe a cena e verá....- assim desapareceu envolta de criaturas parecidas com morcegos e vinhas espinhosas.

Ela correu para o salão aonde ocorreu à cerimônia de casamento. Após aquilo, Aurora enlouqueceu.

..............................................

Moritha não podia acreditar na carta em mãos. Era uma tarde quando trabalhava no ateliê dele junto dos parentes e... amigos... , tudo ocorria normalmente: as pessoas vinham fazer desejos para ele, concedia de bom grado, outros em buscas dos ensinamentos dele; tanto para magia e outros ofícios. Um estranho morcego apareceu na janela, que assustou a sobrinha dele, tinha um pergaminho na boca. O antigo mago sabia de quem pertencia este camaradinha, a última vez que ouviu falar dele foi quando ouviu sobre um massacre ocorrido em algum reino. Ao ponto de nem existir mais um reino para governar, as pessoas fugiram de medo, deixando o lugar desértico.

Mas pela carta em mãos, dizia assim, em resumo de forma coloquial: Ei! Aqui é Lilia! Eu fiz um massacre e agora sou Lorde pelo testamento de minha mestra! Agora, o castelo dos humanos é meu também! Preciso de você aqui, se possível Merlin! (Moritha duvidava o aparecimento do amigo de longa data) Quer me ajudar?! – Esse foi o resumo da carta, Moritha pirrigou os dentes em pensamento. Qual era ideia dele? Pensou o mago, pelos menos o rapaz estava fazendo algo. Como informante dos Tyair, ele sabia do ocorrido e Lilia estava devastado, nem mesmo saia da cela, um luto doloroso, mesmo com a santificação da moça. Jamais esperava a moça ser capaz de fazer aquilo. O mundo ainda o surpreende.

\- Queridos! O pai vai fazer uma viagem!

O castelo era digno de tamanho. O mago das savanas não sabia quando ocorrido aconteceu, uns cinco ou quatro anos atrás? Não assunto dele, fazia muito tempo que não visitava o continente ao norte. O lugar tinha um ar sinistro enquanto cavalgava, as casas antes habitadas foram consumidas pelo mato, a frente ele viu uma figura. Quando chegou mais perto viu alguém conhecido.

Dire Crowley tinha uma bagagem nas mãos e a bengala com cabeça de corvo na outra. O rapaz, agora crescido como homem, virou o mestre nos portais pelos dizeres Merlin. Dire abriu um sorriso quando avistou o outro conhecido a chegar.

\- Oh! Meu bom e velho amigo Moritha! Como vai? Não pensei que estaria também, o senhor Vanrouge te chamou também?

\- Vou bem, rapazinho! Nossa... Quanto fermento tu devorou? E Merlin?

\- Está nas Bahamas de novo, se estressou com a carta e fosse embora.- respondeu enquanto Moritha descia do cavalo. Assim, de conversas para atualizar os acontecimentos recentes das próprias vidas até chegarem às portas do castelo.

Esperando perto das grandes portas do castelo, havia o escritor das cartas. Lilia Vanrouge estava diferente, em um bom sentido. Usava roupas nobres pelo dizer da palavra: um casaco preto de detalhes dourados bem como um colete vermelho os compartilhando, uma capa em cima do ombro, luvas vermelhas, e uma bela joia ao redor do pescoço. Além de ter cortado o cabelo bem curto e uma franja desigual. O velho fae sorriu ao ver os dois conhecidos.

\- AU! Apenas isso...- disse Moritha impressionado pela forma do fae, pensará em tal como alguém melancólico e com poucas alegrias, mas não- Como vai, baixinho? E teu rapaz?

\- Magnus vai logo fazer seu teste e virar um Tyair. Ele está bem animado com isso.... Eu vou bem... Vamos entrar, quero mostrar o local para vocês. – Os convidados sabiam, não eram tolos, o fae a frente deles tinha alguma ideia, uma ideia das grandes; pois para chamar os três- menos Merlin que não compareceu- algo grande passava pelos olhos carmesins do fae.

O castelo era grande por fora e igualmente por dentro. Muita coisa foi imaculado com poeira e insetos, não era de se esperar, ninguém usava o local mais. Havia muitas salas e pátios, além de boas torres de observação, até Dire pensou que seria um lugar para estudar astrologia e astronomia, perguntaria se o novo Lorde estaria de bom agrado ele ter esse espaço. Quando chegaram aos jardins, Moritha falou:

\- Oh, porque nós chamou aqui? Quer dicas sobre como decorar seu castelo?- brincou o mago.

\- Kffufufufuuffu~ De certa forma sim, também como não! Kffuufuuf~- fazia um bom tempo que não ria. – Na verdade, eu quero ajuda de vocês para criar algo, bem como auxilio de Merlin para isso.

\- E o que seria esse algo, senhor Vanrouge?- disse Dire se apoiando na bengala, esperando para qualquer negociação.

\- Eu quero criar uma universidade aqui, neste castelo. – falou em tom sério, mostrando que não era uma ideia repentina, e sim um planejamento a ser seguido.

\- QUÊ?!- disseram em unimos pela proposta, e Dire continuou- Quanto Aleifr bateu na sua cabeça?!

\- Bastante. - respondeu com verdade- Eu sei das outras universidades por aí, bem como as guildas dos ateliês, mas é cada um no seu canto... Não há o escambo de conhecimento, aonde todos os seres podem se unir...! Eu quero criar um lugar onde todas as espécies possam viver em harmonia. Onde podem crescer como indivíduo e mostrar ao mundo como que a paz entre todos possa existir!

\- Você está cansado de toda essa confusão, não é?- perguntou o homem pálido, em tons mais baixos da fala.

\- Sim, estou... Após pensar muito, eu cheguei à conclusão que... Humanos e faes não são diferentes. Podemos ter formas distintas, mas... Possuímos a mesma ignorância e futilidade. Por isso, eu preciso de vocês. Vocês são os magos mais honestos e sábios que conheço, e—

\- Tem certeza que Dire entra no quesito honestidade?- foi interrompido por Moritha.

\- Hey! Estou presente aqui! Uma gentileza é imensa, para a sua informação.

\- Sim...sim, sim...!

\- Então, vocês aceitam?- perguntou Lilia, com as mãos para trás, esperando a resposta dos dois conhecidos. Ambos sorriam, e falaram que o lugar primeiro precisaria de algumas reformas.

1638 d.A.

Vários locais de ensino ficaram indignados com ouviram sobre um instituto no Vale dos Espinhos liderado por um Lorde fae. Alguns sorriam de nervoso por suspeita de mentira, mas logo aspirantes à magia, em principal os menos afortunados de recursos ou títulos, foram ver com os próprios olhos a nova universidade. Tal recado passou por todas as terras e mar. Beastman, humanos, sereias, faes eram bem-vindos para entrarem no local, mesmo se não tivesse magia era bem recebido. Só precisavam assinar um contrato, recebiam uma chave especial, só era necessário pegar bagagem e utilizar o artefato em qualquer porta.

Aqueles que tiveram coragem de seguir a intrusão do artefato mágico recebiam a visão de um grande salão com características jamais vistas. O chão de pedra escura transmita a estranha luz vinda de lustres detalhados movidos a raios, os quais pelos professores seriam chamados pelo futuro de eletricidade. Paredes, esculturas e arcos complexos para a arquitetura atual, as bibliotecas tinham até arquivos proibidos pela Igreja disponíveis aos alunos. Tudo era refinado e nobre, muitos até choravam de emoção por vários fatores: não ser uma mentira tudo aquilo, e nem serem enganados para virarem escravos de algum fae malicioso.

Os professores eram praticamente lendas no mundo das artes mágicas. Merlin era um exemplo, como o conseguiram para ser professor de vários? Muitos se perguntaram.

A mensalidade foi o que muitos engoliram seco pelos termos do contrato. Para cada aluno, a mensalidade seria duzentos mililitros de sangue do estudante. Ninguém entendeu o motivo daquilo, contudo, entenderam no discurso de entrada.

Todos os professores estavam enfileirados um do lado do outro, observando atentamente qualquer aluno estar fora do comportamento esperado ou tentar fazer quaisquer besteiras na cerimônia de entrada. Até que....

Vários morcegos apareceram, juntando gritos de alguns por ficaram assustados pela aparição repentina das criaturas. Acumularam-se em um ponto, de um salto ao chão, uma figura apareceu. 

Aqueles que conheciam um pouco de história notaram quem era: Lilia Vanrouge, o General Sangrento do Vale dos Espinhos. Esses ficaram com os olhos arregalados pela visão, outros seguiram o exemplo também, como se fosse um efeito manada.

\- Bem-vindos a Escola de Cainhurst. A partir de agora, todos vocês serão estudantes desta instituição. Isso significa que todos serão postos as mesmas regras sem qualquer questionamento! Independente de sua origem racial, étnica, ou econômica. Exijo respeito ao lugar bem como para os professores. – alguns estralaram o olhar com o discurso, esses já estavam sobre a memória de face dos professores- Caso descumprirem qualquer regra severa ou desrespeito ao outro, terão apenas três chances. Apenas três de se redimirem. Se ultrapassarem disso, serão expulsos, não poderão retornar!

Isso gerou sussurros e conversas paralelas na multidão, além de risos nervosos. O fae discursando podia ouvir todos as conversas; alguns achavam que ficariam de boa, mesmo sabendo para aonde iria toda a mensalidade, outros em um nervosismo em crença de não serem pegos em qualquer bobagem, uns mínimos, tinham medo de qualquer punição.

\- Silêncio!- gritou Moritha, a voz do homem sempre teve um bom tom de poder envolvido.

\- Obrigado. - agradeceu Lilia.- As aulas começaram daqui a dois dias. Vocês são livres para escolheram qualquer matéria, qualquer uma. Só não vão as cegas pensando em aprenderem magia sozinhos. Magia é uma arte perigosa, que pode trazer maravilhas para todos, bem como as piores tragédias..... – de repente a expressão séria se foi e mudou em um sorriso amigável- É isso de minhas palavras, agora os professores cuidaram de vocês agora! Espero que nossa convivência seja amigável e respeitosa para todos! Tenham uma boa noite.

Assim, desapareceu da mesma forma que havia chegado.

1668 d.A.

Trinta anos foram o suficiente para uma misteriosa universidade se estabelecer nos círculos dos acadêmicos. Os alunos formados saiam com invenções ardilosas e muito a frente do tempo, em vez de estagna-las no fundo da mente, traziam a tona com os recursos possíveis da época. Óbvio que muitos ficaram descrentes no começo, mas os resultados mostrados diziam outra coisa. Todavia, havia casos estranhos de certos alunos que foram e tiveram suas memórias apagadas de qualquer conhecimento adquirido, só se lembram de tristes olhos carmesins. Apenas isso.

Muito conhecimento sobre história se alterou também. Documentos antigos, vindos de guerreiros misteriosos, eram ditos existirem e provavam a existência oblíqua de várias figuras. Casos de reis e rainhas considerados para o povo foram desmentidos, e outros a verdade foi à tona. A rainha Grimhilde, apesar de suas obsessões por beleza, foi uma das primeiras a começarem as reformas da mão de obra servil. O rei Scar das Savanas poderia ser um mau líder em questões econômicas, mas trousse a união de todos os povos do reino deste. O feiticeiro das areias arábicas trousse justiça para um governo autoritário de sultão inexperiente e tolo de baboseiras. O deus antigo dos Mortos transcreveu na língua dos humanos as ideias dos filósofos: a república. Tantos outros exemplos que vários temores surgiram de todos os lados.

Lilia Vanrouge já havia se acostumado com as ameaças de alguns reinos. Pois, pequenas rebeliões foram se formando ao longo do tempo, em principal nas terras da Rainha de Copas. Foi até considerado crime pelas leis de Copas fazer parte Cainhurst, decapitação na maioria das punições. Até o próprio Vale dos Espinhos, a rainha Aila era contra ao projeto do fae, bem diferente de Erasto, que de alguma forma convenceu a esposa daquilo ser uma boa ideia. A família Zigvolt ficou indignada pela existência do local e proibiu os seus descendentes de irem lá, só se fossem para destruir o local.

O fae sangrento sabiam que o lugar não cairia tão fácil. Graças ao sangue recebido por todos esses anos, nem qual era o nível de poder dele. Além de outros grandes magos ao lado e estudantes grandíssimos na arte da Magia.

E também os Tyair estavam envolvidos nisso, em alguns casos. Então, ele poderia ficar tranquilo por um bom tempo.

Tranquilo era uma mentira, enquanto fitava o ovo. O ovo que continha o projeto de Malévola.

\- Acalma pai- disse Magnus no recinto pessoal do pai, aonde Lilia criava os próprios projetos pessoais. - Ficar espiando ele não adiantar.

\- Magnus, eu fiz todas as instruções! Todas! Há anos não mostra sinal de vida! E se—

\- Pai, se acalma. Tudo mundo tem sua hora e sua vez. Malévola não manteria um projeto por tanto tempo para um mero fracasso.

Lilia abaixou a cabeça pela frase mencionada. Depois voltou para olhar ao filho; ele usava a armadura digna de um Tyair, digna pelo próprio esforço de conseguir e sobrevivido ao teste, junto uma longa capa de tecido escuro para o frio de janeiro. Antes que pudesse responder...

CRACK!

Uma rachadura apareceu no ovo. Bem como outra. Outra. E outra. Mais uma!

De lá saiu um bebê com alguns pedaços de ovo grudados ao corpo. A criança tinha um inicio de chifres, além de outas características draconianas: como uma cauda de escamas duras e asas de aparência forte. O fae sangrento foi rápido em pegar o menino recém nascido, Magnus envolveu o pequeno corpo com o próprio manto, já que era uma noite fria.

\- Olá, Malleus... – disse Lilia com leves lágrimas nos olhos e tirando um pedaço de casca de ovo dos cabelos ébano do bebê, o qual não parava de chorar pela nova sensação de ter ar nos pulmões.


End file.
